That One Night
by DRiddle
Summary: The team shares their favorite Halloween memories. Callen has never forgotten his and is shocked when he sees a young girl is the very same costume. He be-friend's the girls mother with the hopes of reliving the kiss that changed both of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWNR THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN. **

The party was starting at seven o'clock sharp and of course he was late. He's promised Mr. and Mrs. Rostoff that he'd take their Alina trick-or-treating before the party. One block turned into another and then another. Before he knew it, it was a quarter to seven and they were five blocks from the house. He scooped up Alina and ran as fast as he could back to the house. Mrs. Rostoff was at the door handing out candy when he came running up the street, Alina giggling as Callen jostled her from side to side. She smiled as Callen stopped at the base of the walk, kissed the little girl good night and then turned to run again. Mrs. Rostoff yelled after him in her broken English to be safe. Callen merely waved and disappeared.

Seven-fifteen he walked through the door of the bungalow, loud music blaring teenagers dancing everywhere. He looked through the crowd for his friends, but saw her instead. Shorter than he normally preferred, but long legs and what looked like long blonde hair, which was twisted in a bun at the top of her head. She wore a little black French maid's costume with white lace peeking out from under the hem. There were a lot of other girls there who were a lot prettier, but this girl. Something about her got him.

She looked up from the conversation she was having and saw him, immediately, she grabbed her best friend's elbow. "Oh dude, who is that?"

Her friend looked directly at Callen and laughed. "No way Marn, he's so not your type. You go for the Dexter's."

She rolled her eyes and with her best valley girl impression said. "No shit Sherlock. He's fine."

"Ouch Bitch." Her friend laughed. "Too 'Rebel Without A Cause' for me."

"Bite me Bethy." She snapped as he waved at someone and disappeared.

Callen looked for her all night. Every time he saw a girl in a maid's costume, he craned his neck to see if it was her. Finally he found her towards the end of the night after the party thinned out and a group of maybe twenty lagged behind. She was sitting with her friend and a couple gnarly-looking guys, while her friend was thoroughly engrossed in the conversation she was off in the ozone. His friend pulled him to the back of the house where some of the kids were playing 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'. They laughed when the bottle landed on a 'betty' then a geek the next. The girl cringed and gagged as the two were locked in the closet. Almost immediately one of the two of them began pounding on the closet door begging to be let out.

After several other couples were chosen, Callen's friends pushed him into the circle. He struggled and tried to step back out until he saw her standing across from him, inside the circle. To his amazement, the bottle stopped on him. The next spin landed across the room at her. She smiled shyly at him.

They were pulled by the arms to the closet, shoved in and suddenly alone in the darkness. They stood there awkwardly for a couple seconds before either spoke. "What's your name?" she asked, licking her lips.

"G." He answered into the darkness. "What's yours?"

"M." she giggled.

Callen laughed. "It's alright, you don't have to tell me your real name."

"Good, because I'm not gonna. So are you gonna kiss me or what?" She asked placing her hands on his stomach.

Her touch was just like electricity. He smiled in the darkness and leaned forward praying he didn't go head-first into the wall. Callen reached out and found her waist wrapped in the silken fabric of her costume and pulled her against him. Instead of meeting her lips in one smooth movement, their heads smashed into one another. After a brief spurt of laughter, she leaned up and kissed him. Callen felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. Her lips were soft and tasted sweet. Praying she didn't bite his tongue off, he quickly pushed past her lips and touched hers.

The next thing he knew, her arms were around his neck pulling him closer and closer. They didn't hear the pounding on the door until the door opened and she was being pulled out by the arm.

"Damn Marn, my parents are here. We've got to go like NOW." Her friend said and pulled her to the door.

"That was the first and last time I ever saw her. I was moved the next day." Callen said with a weird grin on his face.

Sam shook his head laughing while Kensi and Deeks were visibly hanging on every word and disappointed with where he'd stopped. "You're joking, that's all?" Deeks asked.

"Yeah Deeks, that's all. I never saw her again, but I'll always remember that kiss. It was the kind of kiss you compare every other kiss to for the rest of your life." Callen told him with an even cheekier grin and dreamy eyes.

"That?" Kensi croaked. "That was your best Halloween ever? No wild night's egging or Toilet papering?"

Callen crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back. "Nope, just that kiss."

"Was that a true story?" Sam asked as he drove Callen home that night.

"Sam, would I lie to you about something like that?" He asked, squinting at the setting sun as Sam headed towards the coast.

"Why is this the first I'm hearing of this so-called magical kiss that you've compared every other kiss you've ever had to?"

"Just because you're my partner doesn't mean I need to tell you everything." Callen laughed and pulled the visor down hoping to block the sun.

"Yeah whatever, G." Sam smirked as he pulled up to Callen's house. "Lost your parking spot again, I see?"

"I'm getting really tired of fighting to park in front of my own house." He growled as he released his seatbelt and it slid across his chest.

"Who owns it?"

Callen shrugged and pushed the door open and climbed out. "I'll write down the license plate and have Eric look it up on Monday. You still bringing your kids over to trick-or-treat tonight?"

"Going to meet Michelle and the kids now. You'd better have plenty of candy, it's going to be a wild night. Halloween hasn't fallen on a Friday in years."

"I've got enough candy, Sam." Callen said but still second guessed the just over four hundred pieces of candy he'd bought.

Over the years; since he'd left and returned years later; the neighborhood changed. As the older members passed away or moved on they were replaced by younger couples or young families. To date, Callen only knew of one house on the street that had the original owners; original to when he lived there in the eighties. That would be the Armstrong's next door. He remembered their youngest daughter was the same age as the Rostoff's and would occasionally venture over to play. From what he could recall of their play and the stories of her family there were three children, but he'd only ever seen the oldest and youngest, never the middle child.

Over the last two years, he'd seen several new vehicles on the street. It started two to three summers ago with a green Dodge Caravan and it didn't take long to figure out where it belonged. The noise level next door rose threefold. By the holidays, a black Dodge Ram joined the mix. It would sit for weeks without moving. It would be tagged by parking enforcement and it would be moved before a ticket issued. Then this past summer a black Chevy Venture and blue Jeep Compass pulled up, both unloaded. The Jeep left and he hasn't seen it since.

Callen let himself into the house and went to check again how much candy he had. The house was warm, so he opened the back door. The faint scent of a cigarette wafted over the fence that too was new. He made himself a sandwich and grabbed a beer before he opened the bags and prepare to hand it out to the kids in the neighborhood. Once he finished his sandwich, Callen put the plate in the sink and closed the back door. He opened the front door and turned on the porch light.

The first of the trick-or-treaters was a large group six, ranging in age from what he estimated to be three or four to maybe fourteen. Darth Vader, to some girl with an opaque face and green and purple hair, Batman, a Jedi, Geisha and a maid. Not just any maid, the looked almost exactly like the girl in the maid's costume from the party. Her hair was not quite as long and was a little darker shade of blonde and her eyes were steel grey instead of blue. As soon as he dropped a few pieces of candy in her bag, she searched the group adults for an older version of the girl.

Three woman were at the base of the walkway, one in a wheelchair being pushed by one of the other, while the other was already walking ahead with her children. You could tell very easily whose children were whose, both by looks and personality. The blonde children were pleasant and thanked him for the candy whereas the brunettes simply walked away complaining that they only got two pieces of candy.

Callen stepped off the porch and started towards the sidewalk. Her hair was shorter, so much shorter and wore glasses. He noticed four silver studs up her ears and a fifth in her right ear in the cartilage at the top. She smiled at him as he approached. Callen held out a handful of candy to the two women both smiled and gladly accepted his offering. He stood there for a few seconds longer hoping for even a flash of recognition in her eyes. She simply smiled at him and thanked him again before she pushed the wheelchair to the next house.

It had been years since that party, as he walked back up to the porch he tried to figure out exactly how long it had been. Obviously she'd married and had children, not to mention the party was over thirty years ago, she probably long ago forgotten about it. He was standing on the porch deep in thought, remembering what her lips felt like on his, when Sam walked up.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, G." he laughed.

Callen snapped to attention. "You could say that."

"Let me guess you saw a French maid's costume and she reminded you of that girl?" Sam asked jokingly.

"Sam, she looked so much like her it wasn't even funny. Right down to the blonde hair, it was the exact same costume."

"G, I know Halloween costumes were made a whole lot better thirty years ago, but I seriously doubt it was the same costume." Sam reasoned.

Callen shook his head. "No, it had a hole in the seam on the left side at the waist. I remember catching it when I put my hands around her waist."

Sam looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "How much have you had to drink tonight?"

"One beer Sam. I saw her, I know it was her. It was the same smile, the same eyes." He told him as another group of trick-or-treaters walked up. Callen doled out a few pieces of candy to each of the children before they thanked him and walked away.

"Marnie, are you alright? You've been awfully quiet and thoughtful since we left the neighbor's house." Her mother said.

"I'm fine Mom." She said as she pushed her to the next house. "I just thought I recognized him from someplace."

"Well, he's been there for just a few years; while you were in North Carolina." Annette told her.

Marnie nodded, "I must have been mistaken." She said thinking back to that one night. The night that changed everything for her with just one kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN.**

Marnie was exhausted, she'd pushed her mother in the wheelchair all over the neighborhood. While she loved taking her mother out to make sure she saw the kids trick-or-treat one last time, it would've been wonderful if her sister had offered to take over for a while. Her sister pulled her normal behavior of ignoring everyone but herself and her kids. Something Marnie had grown to despise over the last few months. She was beside herself and really didn't comprehend how her sister could treat her own parents as live-in baby sitters, child transportation and just generally like they weren't worth the dirt beneath her feet. Her sister had literally washed her hands of any and all her parental responsibilities, leaving Marnie, her Mom and Dad to do everything.

With all of the kids hyper on the obscene amounts of candy her sister had allowed them to eat and noise level louder than she could handle, she needed to escape. Marnie grabbed her phone and headed to the back yard for a much needed cigarette. She could hear voices over the fence next door and tried her best to ignore the conversation. Just about to start her third round of BINGO, something caught her attention.

"I still don't see how you can be sure that was the same exact costume?" The rich, smooth voice asked.

"It was the same, I know it." Another man chimed in.

"Because of the hole at the waist on the left side?" The first man said sarcastically.

"Sam, the girls' mother, I know that was the girl from the party." He said and Marnie's eyes grew wide.

"G, that was thirty-one years ago. She's probably long since moved away." With that, Marnie was on her feet at the fence with her ear plastered to it.

Her heart raced, it was him. After all this time, they were both back here on the night that started it all. She heard the sliding glass door open and footsteps. "Mom," her daughter said. "What do you want me to do with your costume?"

Marnie spun around with her finger to her lips shushing her. "Shut up Callie." She said running away from the fence.

Her daughter laughed. "Were you just listening to the conversation next door?"

Even in the soft light of the lights strung along the patio awning, her daughter could see her mother blushing. "No…Maybe…Ok fine, I was. I thought I heard something."

With the maid's costume in one hand, Callie patted her mother's shoulder with the other. "Maybe you should have a drink or something, Mom. You're way too stressed out."

Marnie smiled and dropped her head before she chuckled. She stepped to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her. "I love you, baby. I couldn't get through all of this without you and your brother and sister."

Callie tossed her arms around her mother. "I love you too and we know you did it because it was what's best for us. We all may not fully understand it all right now, but some day we will and will thank you for it."

"I hope so." Marnie whispered under her breath as she led Callie into the house and to the room the four of them shared. Once the kids had fallen asleep, Marnie quietly dug through one of the few boxes they were able to bring with them. She pulled an envelope of pictures out and sat back against the box spring before she opened it. By the light of her cell phone screen, flipped through the photos she's taken at that party thirty-one years ago until she came to one on the better pictures of him.

A small smiled crossed her face as the memories flooded back. He looked so good that night and in truth hadn't changed much. Maybe grown a few inches taller and his hair had darkened over time, but he still had that smirk and those piercing blue eyes. Her heart nearly beat out of her chest as she thought about the kiss. Apparently it had had the same effect on him as it had on her. The feeling was short lived, she thought of everything that had happened in the last thirty years. There was no way anyone would ever want her again. She was old, nearly forty-five now, had been used and abused by not one but two husbands. It was just a twist of fate that her second husband and the father of all three of her children had gambled her paycheck away and gotten them evicted, resulting in her return to her childhood home.

As a result of two failed marriages, her self-esteem was virtually non-existent and it was only exasperated by the fact that she'd applied for and interviewed for a handful of jobs, but had yet to be hired. She had signed up with a temp agency, but couldn't start right away after her mother had received yet another cancer diagnosis. To complicated things even further, her brother was having hip replacement surgery so their father had flown up to Oregon to help after his wife had to return to work. So she put her job search on hold and threw herself into the daily happenings there at the house.

With three of the six children at one school and two at another, both she and her Mom had to drop off and pick-up the kids. Normally, her father would've been the one to drop-off and pick up the middle schoolers, while Marnie walked her youngest and her sister's middle to the local elementary school and picked them up in the afternoons. The four or five hours that followed in the afternoons was chaotic. After homework, which usually Marnie or her mother had to sit on one or two of the kids to get it done, they started dinner. Dinner in and of itself was an unbelievably horrible experiance. No matter what, all house rules seemed to go out the window.

Any and all unacceptable behaviors that were banned from the household always seemed to find their way back in during dinner. Without fail, one child would take exception to something another said and storm away from the table stubbornly. Typically is was her sister's children versus her own. The entire table would burst into laughter after a child belched or broke wind. Some of the children spent more time talking than eating and if Marnie and her mother hadn't been eating with the kids in her father's absence, they wouldn't be eating dinner until close to seven.

She looked at the pictures one last time before she put the pictures back in the envelope and set it on the dresser beside the bed. Her phone began playing the generic and annoying ringtone she'd set for her husband. With a groan, Marnie pulled herself to her feet and walked through the house to the back yard. She knew it wasn't going to be a good conversation, no conversation with him was ever good.

Callen sat out back nursing another beer, Sam, Michelle and the kids long since gone. He heard her voice and could tell whoever she was on the phone with was really aggravating her. "I would be able to file for divorce or separation if I had some money." She snapped. "However, I have to have you served with a copy either way, but seeing that you refuse to give me an address, I have to fork out even more money for a process server to find you and then serve the papers. You know I can't truly start working until my Dad gets back from my brother's."

Callen listened as the conversation became more intense and wondered if there was any way for Eric to find the address for her. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a growl and the click of a lighter. He stood up and walked to the fence, peeking through the crack. She sat there clearly angry with her fist balled, bouncing her knee.

"There might be a way to find out where he is just by the GPS on his phone." He said.

She didn't move or look towards the fence. Instead she took another drag of her cigarette. "He's got a prepaid phone, apparently those things are hard to track."

"I could try to track by using your number."

She looked at him, the same look she had on her face when she told him she wasn't going to give him her real name. "I'm not gonna give you my phone number."

Callen nearly fell over. If there was any doubt in his mind that this was the girl from the party, it was gone now. The same tone, half-smile and the emphasis she put on the word not. "It's alright, you don't have to tell me your phone number."

At his words she beamed, remembering so well when he'd said something similar to her when they were locked in the closet. "I appreciate the offer, but this is something I'm going to have to do on my own."

As soon as Marnie finished her cigarette, she tapped it out in the ashtray and went in the house. Said goodnight to her mother and went to bed. Callen texted Eric asking is he could find a person's location by the receiver's phone number. When the answer came back, Callen asked him to check all active numbers in his immediate area that had received a call within the last ten to seven minutes. As he waited for Eric's response, Callen downed his beer and went into the house. He's deposited the empty beer bottle in the recycling bin with the four others and reached for the refrigerator to get another when his phone dinged. He smiled widely and grabbed a pen and paper, scribbling down two phone numbers and an address.

Marnie laid on her back, her youngest snuggled into her side when her phone dinged. Slowly, she pulled herself away from her daughter and grabbed her phone. Not recognizing the number, she almost deleted the message until a second came through with the address. Astonished, she shook her head. 'How did you do that? I didn't give you my number?' She texted back.

Callen took long drink from the beer he'd just opened, not expecting a response back so quickly. He smiled as he read and typed his response. 'Magic'

'Thank you.' She replied with a smiley face.

'This is just where he is right now. I'll have my friend keep checking his location and let you know if it changes.' He said and set the phone and beer on the coffee table.

For the first time in nearly six months, Marnie didn't lay awake for hours worrying about this or that. She actually had a sense of peace and hoped that maybe things would work out after all. Once Callie was sure Marnie was asleep, she climbed down off the top bunk and tiptoed over to the dresser where her mother had put the pictures. Then without a sound, she slipped out of the room and turned on the lamp next to the couch in the living room. She had to laugh that the entire roll of film was of a guy at a party. Callie heard the creak and drag sound of her grandmother's walker, quickly she turned off the lamp and laid on the couch.

"I know you're there Callista, your mother used to try that when she was younger. What's wrong?" She said leaning over the back of the couch.

Embarrassed that she'd been caught, Callie sat up and turned the light back on. "Mom dug through a box after we went to bed and pulled out these pictures. Do you know who this boy is? He's kind of cute."

"Let me see that." She said reaching gingerly over the back of the couch, trying not to show her granddaughter how much pain she was in. "I don't know, he looks like the boy who lived next door some thirty odd years ago. You'd have to ask your Mom in the morning."

Callie cocked her head to the side and pointed towards the house next door. "You mean the first house we went trick-or-treating at? Did you see the look he gave me, it was kind of creepy."

Annette took the rest of the pictures. "I think I know why, I remember that Halloween your Mother wore that maid's costume. I think I took a picture of her and Bethy on her camera before they left." She said and flipped through the pictures. "Here, it is. I can't get over how much you look like your Mom."

Callie took the photo and smiled. "Is that the same costume I wore tonight?"

Annette nodded and looked at the digital clock on the piano. "It is and you need to get back to bed. Even though tomorrow's Saturday and you can sleep in, you still need to get to bed."

Callie put the pictures back in the envelope and walked around the couch, gently hugging her grandmother. "Good night Nina, I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN. **

Callen got up earlier Saturday morning and went for a run. The cool fall morning nudged him to push himself harder, run faster. The brisk air felt good in his lungs, he felt brand new. When he ran back up the street he slowed his pace and was barely at a job when he crossed the neighbor's fence. From that point he walked to his yard and bent over, watching the beads of sweat drop to the concrete below. Next door, he heard the door open and saw a figure step out on the porch. There she was, her short blonde hair mussed and standing on end. She leaned over and grabbed the morning paper, careful not to spill the cup of coffee she held in her left hand.

"Morning." Callen called as he stood straight and waved.

Marnie took a look in his direction, quickly put the paper under her arm and tried to smooth her hair down. "Good Morning." She said before scrambling back in the house.

She slammed the door behind her and leaned against it just as her mother walked into the living room. "What on earth is wrong with you?" She huffed between coughing spurts.

"I saw the next door neighbor and of course I have to look like I stuck my finger in a light socket." She laughed, pushed off the door and tossed the paper on the coffee table.

It was early enough that none of the kids were awake, so Marnie took the time to warm-up her coffee before she went out for her morning cigarette. Like every morning, one or more of her sister's dogs came out with her and sniffed around the yard while she smoked and caught up on everything that happened on her Facebook and Twitter overnight. Just as she lit her second cigarette, she heard the door open next door and the sound of shoed feet on gravel. Marnie smiled knowing he was just feet away.

She wondered if he was truly as effected by the kiss as she was and lightly touched her lips, remembering the feel of his against hers. While Marnie was only thirteen at the time that kiss, her first kiss did something to her. It woke a part of her she never knew existed and every time she kissed another boy from that point on, it paled in comparison. For weeks after the kiss, Marnie agonized over who he was. Everyone she knew at the party talked to everyone they knew and finally she learned he went by Callen. Funny, she thought since he told her his name was G. Then she remembered the man in the yard with him the night before calling him G. Maybe he hadn't lied about his name after all, but remembered she'd only told her name was 'M' and not Marnie.

Marnie shook her head, acknowledging that that was thirty one years ago. She had long since buried whatever feeling she'd developed as a result of that kiss. It was more than foolish to rehash them now, especially with everything else going on in her life. With Thanksgiving and Christmas right around the corner, she had no idea how she was going to afford to buy her children gifts let alone give her mother the best Christmas she could ever imagine. One that would never be forgotten by anyone in the family, being that her mother felt it was going to be her last Christmas. It pained Marnie to remember that fact. While she looked at the world with hope, he mother was looking at it as if it was the last time.

She put out her cigarette and put her phone in her pocket. Marnie just sat there trying to imagine what life would be like without her mother. So much would change, the one person she knew she could count on, her biggest supporter would be gone. Tears welled in her eyes when the thought of the possibility of getting married again and knew that her mother wouldn't be there to share it with. Knowing the close bond between her parents, her father wasn't going to be too far behind her. In a year, she could be without her parents and homeless.

Callen heard her inhaled deeply and wondered what she was thinking about. Realizing he'd left his cell phone in the house, he mentally kicked himself for it. He contemplated calling over the fence, asking if she was alright. Before he could open his mouth, he heard the door open and her call the dogs in. He sat here in silence regretting not saying anything.

Marnie tried to help her Mom out as much as she could, but Annette insisted on doing most of the housework herself, like she had when Marnie was a child. Instead, Marnie tried to control the kids, which was a feat in itself. It was like they'd given five of the six of the kid's straight sugar for breakfast and lunch. Bouncing off the walls, bouncing from one thing to another leaving a disaster in their wake. Marnie could always count on her thirteen year old to stay in their room and out of the chaos. For that Marnie was thankful.

By dinner, Marnie couldn't wait to crawl back into bed. Once the kids were fed, away from the table and the kitchen cleaned, Marnie sat outside. She didn't play on her phone, just sat there with a steaming cup of coffee and a cigarette listening to the muffled chaos in the house.

"Sounds a little rowdy in there." Callen said from the other side of the fence.

"Good Lord, you have no idea. I had to escape before I hung them from the ceiling by their toes." She laughed.

"I don't know how you do it. Is that one of yours that cries at the drop of a hat?" He asked.

"No, he's my sister's youngest." She said bitterly.

"There's a big difference between your kids and hers. Not a one of her kids thanked me, but yours did. Thank you." He offered.

Marnie smiled. "I've tried so hard with those kids, I good to hear someone acknowledge it, Thank you."

"You've got about an hour before the first of the kids go to bed, do you want to come over so we're not talking through the fence?"

Marnie laughed. "I'm not leaving my Mom here alone with six kids. Thank you for the offer though."

"How about after they're in bed?" He asked, hoping to talk to her face to face.

"We'll see." She told him seeing Callie walking towards the door. She saw something in her hand and held her breath praying it wasn't the pictures she'd forgotten to put away.

"Hey Mom?" Callie asked sliding the glass door open. "I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

Callen cleared his throat. "I'll let you two have some privacy." He said and walked towards the house.

"I found the pictures you were looking at after we went to bed last night and was hoping you could tell me who the guy is." Callie said dropping into the resin loveseat across from her mother. "I showed them to Grandma and all she could say was that it was from the Halloween you wore the maid's costume. That and that the guy looked like someone who used to live next door."

Callen stopped and quietly walked back to the fence peeking through the slats. Marnie reached for the pictures. "What did she say, he lived next door?"

"Yeah, who is he?" Callie asked. "And why is the entire roll of him?"

Callen almost dropped his beer. He didn't remember ever seeing a camera in her hands at the party. Marnie sighed and looked towards the fence. She hadn't heard the back door open or close and prayed he wasn't listening. "I met him at a party. He was my first kiss."

"Mom? Why is this the first I'm hearing about this?" She said shocked.

"It was the first and only time I saw him. I never found him after the party. All I knew was his name. If he did live next door I never saw him."

"That guys next door looked at me weird last night. He kind of looks like this kid." Callie said pushing for more.

"I think that may be him. He and a friend were talking about the party last night which is why I was at the fence listening. He was talking about the hole in the costume on the left side."

Callie jumped up excitedly and bounced up and down. "Mom, you've got to go talk to him. If it's really him."

"Callie, that was thirty-one years ago. I'm obviously not the girl I was then and he's not that boy anymore. I think it's best to leave the past in the past."

"No Mom." Callie whined. "Please go talk to him, or I will."

Marnie thought about it. They were talking through the fence, but she was scared. After her experience with men, the fear of rejection was too much. Plus she needed to focus on finding a job and taking care of the kids, her Mom. "No Callie."

In a flash, Callie was running to the door, threw it open with a crash and slammed it shut. Marnie heard her shout that she was going next door. "Shit." Marnie growled and took off after her. Callen ran to the back door and threw it open just as he saw a figure run across the lawn to the front door. He took a deep breath, calming himself and slowly waked to the front door.

"Is this you?" Callie asked when he opened the door. She held maybe a dozen grainy photos in her hand, shoving them in his face.

He took the photos and flipped through them. Callen smiled, seeing his younger self. Marnie ran across the yard and stopped dead when she saw him with the pictures. She glared at her daughter, nearly in tears.

"I'm sorry." She said slowly taking the steps to the front door. "I tried to stop her."

Callie mentally patted herself on the back and backed down off the porch. "I'm going to go help Grandma get the kids ready for bed."

Marnie didn't say a word, just stared at Callen. Studying his face, remembering the flecks of green and gold in his eyes. Callen handed her the photos and stepped back, motioning for her to come in. At first Marnie shook her head, but soon found herself stepping closer to the door. 'Don't do it, you will learn to regret this.' She thought to herself, but couldn't stop herself from walking across the threshold and turned to face him as Callen closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN.**

Callie skipped across the yard to the front door. As soon as she set foot in the house, she ran through the living room shouting for her grandmother. "Grandma, it's him." She said when she nearly bowled over her grandmother running into the kitchen.

"It's him, are you serious?" She gasped excitedly and began coughing.

"Yes and Mom followed me over to the house, I left them staring at one another and heard the front door close." Callie boasted.

"I hope we didn't just open a huge can of worms." Annette said.

Marnie stood there awkwardly, feeling like the thirteen years old at the party. Heart racing, palms sweaty. He looked good, so good. Why did he have to age so well? Marnie turned and went for the door just as he began to speak. "I don't know about you, but I could sure use a drink. How about a beer?" He asked.

"God, yes please." She laughed and watched him run to the kitchen, pull open the refrigerator and fumble as he grabbed two beers. Marnie spat out the first thing that came to mind and immediately regretted it. "What's your name?" She asked and smacked herself in the head.

He laughed and stopped an arms-length away from her holding out the beer. "Callen, G. Callen. Are you going to tell me your real name this time or you just want me to kiss you?" He joked.

Marnie let out a high pitched nervous giggle. "Marnie Armstrong-Wilson." She said taking the beer, trying to twist off the cap. After struggling with it for a few seconds, she groaned. "Please tell me this is a twist off, otherwise I look like a real fool."

Callen laughed and grabbed the bottle. "Geez, I'm sorry. I'm…."

"Nervous?" Marnie suggested.

He nodded and handed her the open bottle. "Very."

Marnie took a long swig; not her choice of brew, but if would suffice. Without thinking, she drank the entire beer in just a few gulps. Embarrassed, she turned red and held the empty bottle at her side. "Wow, want another?" Callen asked.

"Yes I do, but no thank you." She told him. Again, she found herself at a loss for words, face to face with him she could only look at his eyes and lips. Wanting so badly to see if they felt the same pressed against hers.

Callen watched her eyes, the same eyes that thirty-one years and a day before begged for him to kiss her. He set his beer on the table with a clunk and took a step forward. Like a magnet, he was drawn to her. Three small steps and he stood just inches from her, he saw a flash of panic in her eyes. To keep him from coming any closer, she inadvertently put her hand on his stomach and removed them quickly when she realized that's how the kiss started before. Her touch sent the same electrical charge through his body. Callen gently caressed the back of her arm, to her hand and took the bottle, tossing it on the couch. Marnie's breathing hitched as he leaned in closer. Callen's nose barely touched hers as his lips ever so gently swiped hers. Chills rushed up Marnie's spine as she backed away.

"I can't do this. That was over thirty years ago." The words emanated and echoed through the living room.

"I need this." He said touching her face, grazing his thumb across her lips. "Please."

Marnie pulled away again as tears welled in her eyes. "I don't, I've got too much going on in my life to indulge childhood fantasies."

Callen stepped towards her again and cupped her face. Marnie placed her hands on his chest to protest. With her back against the wall, Callen lowered his lips to hers. Wanting to meet his lips so badly, she lifted to her toes to meet him half-way. The doorbell chimed above their heads. Callen stepped back looking in her eyes as he grabbed the doorknob.

"Hey G." Sam said as he pushed his way past him. "We're supposed to watch that game you recorded." Sam walked around Callen and set the six-pack of beer on the table when he saw her standing against the wall. "Shit, I'm interrupting something."

"No you weren't." Marnie said, cleared her throat and hightailed it out of the house in a flash.

Callen called after her and was two steps behind as she ran for her house. "Marnie, I'm sorry." He said from the middle of the lawn before turning back towards the house when she slammed the door.

Sam eyed Callen as he walked in and slammed the door behind him. Even though Sam offered to watch the game another time, Callen insisted he stay. While fast forwarding through the commercials, Sam took advantage of the unbearable silence and asked who she was. Callen glared at him. Without another word, they watched the game until the next commercial brake when Sam volunteered to leave. Looking like a pouting child, Callen just shook his head. When the recording ended just before eleven, Sam made a quick departure and apologized again for interrupting. Callen just closed the door as Sam walked to the car.

Hoping she was outside smoking, Callen headed to the back yard. There were no lights on and no smell of cigarette smoke. Defeated and lost, he locked the door and started up the hallway to bed. He'd just tossed out his bedroll when there was a soft knock on the door. At first he ignored it until he heard a second knock, a little louder this time. By the time he got to the door, no one was there. He stepped out onto the porch to see if he could see anyone. Marnie turned around when she heard the door open and gave him a small smile.

"I'm sorry for taking off like that. I've just got a lot of stuff going on right now. As much as I'd love to pick up where we left off thirty-one years ago, I don't think it would be wise. You deserve so much better than me. I was wondering; just out of curiosity how; the game went?" She asked walking back to the porch.

"Honestly, I really wasn't paying attention." He sighed seeing the distress in her face. "My mind was on something else."

"Gee, I wonder what?" She laughed and stepped up on the porch. "I want to explain more if you'd let me?"

"There's no need to explain anything." Callen said as she walked past him and into the house.

They stood there staring at one another for a few minutes, before Callen offered another beer. Marnie accepted and sat on the couch while he went to the kitchen. When he returned to the living room, this time handing her an already opened bottle, she smiled up at him and waited for him to sit down.

"Like I said before, there's a lot going on in my life right now and even venturing down this road I think would be a huge mistake." She told his as she looked at the bottle in her hand, swirling the gold liquid around.

"How would it be a mistake? It's just a kiss."

"You and I both know it isn't just a kiss. It's everything I ever wanted and never got. I'm not that girl from that party and you're not that guy either. We've both traveled in opposite directions and have no business even thinking about it. What happened in the past should be left in the past." She told him, her eyes intently looking at his.

"What if I can't let it be in the past?" He asked.

Marnie got up and walked a few feet away, thinking she was going to walk out again, Callen stood too. "I'm married for starters."

"I heard you on the phone, I know that won't be forever. I got you the address and I'll keep monitoring it." He promised.

"I have no job and no prospects of getting one. I've got too many obligations to everyone else to even think of taking time for myself. Besides, it's going to be months if not years before I can afford to file for divorce and I refuse to engage in any kind of relationship until I've at least filed. Not to mention there are a million things I need to buy for the kids. The older two are wearing an old pair of my shoes, both of which are in dire need of being replaced. All three need clothes and I've got to start contributing to the household before my sister votes to kick the kids and me out."

"Kick you out, I thought your parent's owned the house?" He asked.

Marnie walked back to the couch and sat down. "Oh they do, but she seems to think she'd running it. She contributes the majority of the money for food, phone and cable, but nothing else. She dictates every detail of how the house is to be run. The food to be cooked, what the kids can watch. She demands and expects everything is handed to her on a silver platter, or at least that's just the way it seems most of the time." She sat back against the cushion. "She expects that my mother makes and packs her lunch and dinner every morning before work."

Callen couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you sure you're not misinterpreting things. Maybe your Mom offers to make her lunch."

"She did at first, but now it's expected and if Mom's too tired or too tied up with getting _her_ kids lunches made or getting them up, fed and ready for school, she complains mercilessly."

"How did you wind up living there anyway?" He asked sitting across from her on the edge of the coffee table.

Marnie sighed and told him about the last few years of her marriage. From the affair and eventual child with another woman to gambling away the rent money and lying to her about having paid the rent. Of course there were other things that Marnie chose to omit out of embarrassment and shame. Like the fact that her husband conducted affair after affair for the last seven years of their marriage and the fact that she stayed. So many had told her she was being strong and doing the right thing by trying to keep the family together. Then there were the others who were brutally critical and called her weak and other unbelievably nasty things.

Callen felt for her, and expressed his sympathy for her current predicament and said he wanted to help her, but had no idea how he could. He asked Marnie about her work experience and skills, hoping maybe he could help her find a job. Marnie told him she appreciated the offer, but told him she'd gotten herself into the situation and would have to be the one to get out of it, on her own. Callen admired her stubbornness, but knew deep down she was going to need all the help she could get.

They talked more, but Marnie kept looking at the clock on the cable box. Callen caught her trying not to yawn and offered to continue the conversation later. She smiled, thanked him and stood. Once again, they stood there staring at one another until Marnie stepped to him and placed her hands on his shoulders, stood on her toes and kissed his cheek before she walked to the door and disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN.**

Callen held his palm to his cheek, feeling the warmth spread through him like wild fire. It was silly, he thought, holding his hand to his face like that, wanting to keep the feeling of her lips on his skin. The thirteen year old boy in him cheered as he nearly skipped down the hall to his room. After changing and lying down, he stared at the ceiling for hours thinking about everything. At two, after not being able to sleep, he got up and ran a background check on her. He found her on all of the social media websites and even printed a copy of her resume off of LinkedIn. He spent the next twenty minutes, rewriting and refining the document before he looked up her criminal background. With everything printed, he set it aside for Monday.

The sun was just peeking through the front window when he closed the website he was on and scrolled through the pictures he'd saved to the laptops hard drive. As he sipped his coffee, he scrolled through the pictures of Marnie and her children. He learned through her various postings that her daughter; Callista; was thirteen and an eighth grader at the local Middle School, Alec; her eleven year old son was in the sixth grade at the same school and her youngest; Avery, six years old; was in the first grade at the neighborhood elementary school. All of the kids had her blonde hair and warm smile. The girls had her blue eyes, while her son had her husband's green.

Callen despised the man whom he only saw in pictures. He hated what he'd heard about him and read on the various postings. He'd just left them there and offered nothing in the means of support. Marnie had mentioned the night before that she suspected he was living with another woman and squandering his earnings on the woman instead of his family. Just on a hunch, Callen googled the address Eric gave him and found it to be a property rented to an Allison Erins. He ran a crude background on her, but found nothing notable. Quickly, he looked up Marnie's husband; Jason; and sat back for a very interesting read.

At nine-fifteen, Callen heard the van door slide open out front and a loud thud. He pushed back from the table and walked to the window to find Marnie lugging a car seat by the leash over her shoulder while leaning over to pick-up the two booster seats she'd dropped. He grabbed his hoodie from the back of the chair, quickly pulled it over his head and went out to help.

"Where are you all off to?" He asked, picking up the booster still sitting on the ground.

Marnie gave him a wild smile. "Church, I've got to repent for all of the awful sins I thought of committing this week."

The wild look in her eyes caught him off guard and sent his insides to jelly, he couldn't help but laugh. "Do I dare ask?"

Marnie gave him another wild grin and climbed into the van, dropping the car seat in the in the center seat before she climbed out and put the seat back next to it down so she could climb in the back row. He watched her struggle to catch the latch on the hook at the base of the seat. Once it was latched, she reached over and pulled the seatbelt through the slot in the back of the car seat. When she climbed back out of the van, the slit in her long black skirt showed her long legs and tall black boots. She spun around and grabbed the booster she sat on the floor of the van and tossed it in the middle seat in the back row.

"Where do you want this one?" He asked holding a pink and black booster.

"It's going to go in this seat, but can't go in until I get the older kids in the back seat." She told him and took the booster from him. "Thank you for getting that one for me."

Callen nodded and started to walk back to the house when Marnie pressed a button on the remote closing the van door. "Enjoy church." He said with a smile. "I was hoping I could talk to you some more, later?"

"It's always chaos over there." She said pointing towards the house. "If you're brave enough, sometime after lunch would be best." Marnie smiled and turned back to the house. Callen stood at the window with a cup of coffee while he watched Marnie and her Mom get the kids in the car and strapped in. Marnie already looked flustered and figured there were a few more thoughts she needed to repent for. She gave him a quick wave as she closed the tailgate after putting her Mom's walker in. A few minutes later, the van pulled away from the curb.

Callen sat around until he heard the van pull up again and the chaos as the kids got out screaming and yelling at one another. Marnie's Mom stood at the sliding door helping the younger two jump to the curb while Alec got the walker out for her. Callen wanted to talk to her now, but looked at the clock on the cable box, disappointed that it was only eleven thirty. He showered and waited until three before he got out of his sweats and into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

As he walked across the yard, he heard crying and yelling. He hesitated ringing the doorbell and heard stomping through the house. The door flew open and Marnie looking harried stood there with an annoyed look on her face.

"Are you sure you want to come in here?" She snapped, holding dogs and children away with her legs.

"I just wanted to talk." He laughed. "I take it it's a bad time?"

"It's always a bad time around here." She told him holding a big brown dog by the collar.

A little brown haired boy walked up behind her and asked who was there. Marnie turned around and growled at him, telling him it was a friend of hers. The boy simply said oh and walked away. Callie walked up and peeked over her mother's shoulder, waved and disappeared again.

"Marnie, who's here?" Her mother called.

"It's the guy from net door." Callie laughed.

"Well what does he want?" A little feminine voice asked.

Marnie spun around and looked at whoever it was and said. "He wants to borrow a cup of sugar or something, why don't you go play."

"Maybe he wants to kiss her." Callie yelled over the noise.

Marnie turned red and looked at her daughter just as her mother passed her a five dollar bill. "Oh hell no, you're not paying my daughter to do your dirty work, Mom." She laughed.

Callen stood there shell shocked, wondering if this was commonplace behavior for the family. Finally, Marnie apologized and opened the screen door, holding the dog tightly at her side. "It's alright, I've just never seen that kind of chaos before." He laughed stepping into the living room. Callie walked by and flashed the five dollar bill at them. "Did you really get paid five dollars to say that?"

"Yup." She laughed as she folding it up and disappeared up the hallway.

Callen shook his head. "I would've given you ten." He called after her.

"Please don't encourage them." She laughed and let the dog have a go at him.

The dog sniffed him up one leg and down the other before he walked around and stuck his nose in Callen's rear end. Another dog, jet black with a grey muzzle sauntered in and started sniffing his legs. Just as the brown dog tried to dig his nose deeper in his rear, he jumped forward. The black dog happened to be trying to sniff his crotch at the time. Callen went down on both knees groaning. Marnie couldn't help but laugh and tried to pull the dogs away.

Between gasps for air, Marnie asked if he was okay. Now on all fours, Callen took a deep breath and nodded. Finally, he leaned back on his haunches, he laughed. Never in his entire life had he been given such a warm welcome by not one but two dogs. Marnie offered him a hand up and patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She snickered.

"I'm so happy you're laughing so hard at my expense." He groaned sarcastically.

"Come on buddy, swallow them back down." She chuckled as she walked into the kitchen.

Marnie's Mom sat at the kitchen table, her face beet red from laughing. She looked at the dogs and burst into laughter again before she started coughing. Callen leaned against the refrigerator letting the women laugh at him. Marnie introduced Callen and her Mom. He leaned over and shook her hand. The three sat at the table talking while the kids screamed and yelled in the background. Periodically Marnie's mom would start coughing again. A horrible deep cough that Callen thought looked and felt painful. Marnie got up from the table and walked to a cupboard above the dish drainer, grabbing a handful of cough drops. She handed one to her mother, set a few on the counter and placed the rest in the pocket of her sweater.

Callen watched her make a pot of coffee and thanked her as she sat a hot mug in front of him. She apologized for not knowing how he took his coffee and offered him both regular sugar and artificial sweetener as well as a myriad of flavored coffee creamers. After making cups for herself and her mother and brought them to the table. She motioned for Callen to follow her outside. Just as they were about to close the sliding glass door, her Mom asked where she'd put the meat for dinner.

"I pulled it out of the freezer yesterday, and put it in the refrigerator. I'll bring it when we come back in." she yelled. Callen didn't see the motion her mother made in return, but Marnie nodded and closed the door.

"It's absolutely insane in there, no wonder you're always outside smoking." He said following her past the patio table to a small wire fence that separated the concrete pad and the planted area of the yard. "So this is what a back yard is supposed to look like."

"It's changed a lot over the years and is really overgrown in some places and dying in others. If I had the money, I'd love to replant the front and back yards for my Mom." She said sitting in her usual spot under the huge overgrown oak tree.

Callen brushed a handful of leaves off the resin loveseat before he sat down. "That's a nasty cough you're Mom's got."

"It's the lung cancer." Marnie said lighting a cigarette. "Never smoked a day in her life, yet she has lung cancer."

"You're not helping yourself out any." Callen said pointing to her cigarette.

Marnie smiled thoughtfully. "I know, I'll quit once I can afford the nicotine patches or gum."

Callen sat intently listening as Marnie told him about her Mother's first cancer diagnosis seven years ago and how after surgery she was deemed cancer free, no further treatment was prescribed. Then a year later she was diagnosed again after her annual PET scan. Marnie had tears in her eyes as she told him that there was a new diagnosis nearly every years after that. Including as recently as September; bone cancer in her shoulder. All told, Annette had been diagnosed with two bouts of colon cancer, lung cancer, breast cancer and now the bone cancer. To top it all off, after the diagnosis and radiation treatment for the bone cancer, the doctor reevaluated her chemotherapy treatment and found it wasn't working.

They were now at a crossroads now, either try another type of chemotherapy or stop treatment all together. Callen could tell that it weighed heavily on her and he couldn't blame her one bit. After all, it was her mother and if his own mother was still alive and suffering in the same way, he'd be going out of his mind too. Many times through the conversation, Marnie had to stop when she was so overcome with emotion. She was incredibly strong, he thought. After going through so much in her own life, she was now taking on everything there.

"I just want to do something so special for my mother for Christmas since she thinks this is going to be her last. Something that she'd never expect, but I don't have two nickels to rub together."

"If you could do anything for your mother, what would it be?" Callen asked.

"She's always talked about wanting to go to Hawaii for Christmas and decorate a palm tree, but then she watches all the holiday movies like Home Alone 2 and Miracle on 34th Street and she gets glassy-eyed. I'd love to take her to New York. Go to Rockefeller Center and Time Square and Central Park."

Callen smiled. "I have a friend who goes back to New York every Christmas, he's told me stories about how magical it is. His daughter's eyes light up no matter how old she gets."

"See, that's what I'd love to do for my Mom, but I can't afford it now. I guess we'll just do another chaotic Christmas here at home and someday the kids and I will go to New York for Christmas. I'll take the kids to do everything I would've taken my Mom to and probably sob like a baby the entire time." She said putting out her third cigarette.

Slowly she stood and took a deep breath, composing herself. She hated to show her emotions, especially to her mother. Marnie needed to be strong for her Mother and crying over her mother slowly and painfully dying wasn't helping. Callen followed and watched her pull the meat; lamb chops out of the refrigerator. His mouth watered at the thought of how good they would taste. Marnie saw the look in his eyes and invited him to stay for dinner, seeing as how it was the least she could do since he sat there while she poured her heart out about her mother's illness.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN.**

Callen stood over her shoulder as she seasoned the lamb, placed it on the broiler pan and then into the oven. He asked what she'd used and she promptly showed him before she put them in the cabinet beside the stove. Callen offered to help with the side dished, but got sent to the table after he burned the rice. Annette did, however, let him cut the tomatoes and cucumber for the salad. When the meat was cooked, Callen helped set the table and get the kids in eating. Marnie sat at one end of the table while her Mother sat at the other supervising. Callen leaned against the counter watching and listening to the squabbling going back and forth between Marnie's kids and her sister's.

Marnie had to raise her voice several times to get them to stop fighting and back to eating. When the kids sat down to eat, it was five fifteen, when he looked again it was almost six thirty. He was floored that it would take them that long to eat, being that they'd interrupted a movie to call them to the table. With two kids left at the table, Marnie pulled out another package of meat and put it in the oven. Finally when the table was cleared and wiped off, Annette set the table for the adults.

"What would you like to drink?" She asked Callen, struggling to reach a glass in the cupboard.

Callen walked over and grabbed the glass, handing it to her. "I'm good with coffee."

"Marnie, you're going to stick with coffee, too?" She asked pulling a zip-lock bag of ice from the freezer and two ice trays.

"I'll have coffee and water, if you don't mind." She said looking back at her mother struggling to loosen the ice in the trays so she could dump it in the bag. "Mom, I've got this, go sit down and rest."

Marnie looked at Callen with such sadness that it tore him apart. They watched Annette walk hunched over to the rolling chair she'd pulled into the kitchen. "I'll get this, you finish getting the meat." Callen told Marnie.

She sighed and nodded, wiping a few stray tears away. As they sat down to the table to eat, Callen watched the interaction between Marnie and her mother. The jokes they tossed back at one another about things he wasn't privy to. While they sat with empty plates, Annette started telling Callen stories. Marnie sat there pensive, praying none of her truly embarrassing stories came out. She felt like she was in high school and was so very thankful her father, brother and sister weren't there. They'd have Callen in front of the TV watching home movies, playing and rewinding one scene in particular when Marnie fell over the couch while dancing. They'd tortured her with that video her entire life.

Annette got up from the table to get the youngest of her grandchildren ready for bed while Callen and Marnie cleared the table, loaded the dishwasher and hand washed what wouldn't fit. "You almost need two dishwashers." Callen said taking a large pan from her to dry.

"We've got two stoves, but it's still not enough at the holidays even when I was a kid and it was just the five of us."

Marnie's nephew flew through the kitchen and into the living room giggling the entire way. He banged on the doors in the hallway and bellowed 'Goodnight' at the top of his lungs. In a flash, his little feet pounded back through the living room and into the kitchen. He stopped suddenly, sliding a foot in his socked feet before he said goodnight to them and ran back out into the family room towards his bedroom. Callen laughed at the child's exuberance and wondered if the child would be falling asleep anytime soon.

Annette limped in from the back bedrooms and through the family room. She watched as Marnie and Callen dried their hands and laid the towels over the dishes in the drainer to dry. They were cute together, she thought. A much better pairing than either of the two men she'd married and hoped that someday they might get together. She knew she'd never see them truly together, but at least well on their way.

"I think I've got things under control if you two want to go talk." She suggested.

"No, I'll wait until all of the kids are in bed." Marnie told her mother.

"Actually, I'd like to sit with the kids and watch a movie or something." Callen said as Alec walked in.

"Really, can we watch Godzilla?" He asked excitedly. "You haven't seen it yet, Mom."

Marnie looked at the clock on the stove. "You're only going to get to see an hour of it, you've got school tomorrow." She reminded him.

"We can watch an hour today and an hour tomorrow." Callen said, not knowing much about Godzilla.

"Can we Mom?" Alec pleaded.

Marnie smiled and nodded. "Let your sister's know and I'll get the movie in the DVD player."

Alec took off running towards the bedroom shouting at his sisters. Marnie hadn't even gotten the DVD in the player before all three were in the family room arguing over who was going to sit next to their mother. Callen loved seeing how much the kids wanted to be with their mother and knew without a doubt that she was their rock, what had gotten them through everything with their father. Before the kids got too carried away, Callen suggested they all sit on the floor together and began pulling the cushions off the couch. All three kids ran back through the house to grab the pillows and blankets from their beds.

With Annette resting in her recliner, Marnie, Callen, the kids and eventually the dogs settled on the floor to watch the first hour of the movie. He was impressed with Alec's knowledge of this monster called Godzilla and with the movie as well. By bedtime, Avery was sound asleep with her head on Marnie's lap, the other two not too far behind. Callen stopped the movie and gently picked up Avery so Marnie could get up and take her to bed. He said goodnight to the kids and waited with Annette while Marnie got them to bed.

Annette eyed him for a moment. "They're a great team, Marnie and the kids."

"They really are." He agreed with a nod. "They're good kids."

"They've been through so much with all the crap their father's pulled over the years. They should be so screwed up, but Marnie's kept it together for them."

"She's their rock and I suspect they're hers." He added.

"Very much so. If Marnie didn't have those three, I hate to think where she'd be. Everything she does is for those three. So much so that she neglects herself in the process." She said and was about to say something else until she heard Marnie walking through the kitchen. "They all tucked into bed?"

"Yup." Marnie smiled picking up the rest of the throw pillows off the floor.

"Who's with you tonight?" Annette asked.

"Avery, which means I might actually be able to get a couple hours of sleep and some of the blankets." She laughed, knowing that if either of the other two slept with her she'd be kicked and cold all night.

Annette suggested that she and Marnie feed the dogs before they headed out to where ever they were going. Marnie agreed and went to the cupboard, pulling out a plastic bag with three blue medication bottles and a jar of peanut butter. She then walked to the refrigerator grabbing a can of dog food and a container of turkey lunch meat. Annette stood at the counter and doled out one pill from each of the bottles before she turned and grabbed a spoon from the drawer. When Marnie came back to the counter, she pulled a pair of scissors from the drawer beside the stove and put two pieces of lunch meat that she'd pulled from the container.

Callen watched as she smeared a dollop of peanut butter on three of the pieces of turkey dropped a pill in the middle of the peanut butter and rolled it, hiding the pill. With one of the extra cut pieces of turkey in her hand, she called the old black dog into the kitchen and handed it to her. Annette walked back to the table and called Callen back. The two watched as Marnie handed the dog the first of the turkey and peanut butter rolls and then one of the remaining three cut pieces. Within seconds, the dog had eaten all three of the rolls. Annette grabbed the metal bowls from the feeders on opposite sides of the table and limped into the front room.

Annette struggled as she reached into a bag of dog food for a measuring cup and dumped a cupful into one of the bowls. Marnie was right behind her when she turned with the bowl. Callen watched her walk back into the kitchen and put a healthy scoop of canned food in it before she led the anxiously waiting dog to her bowl and gave her a pat on the head before she ate. At the very same moment Marnie had set the bowl down for the black dog, Annette set the bowl down for the brown dog. Obviously they had it down to an exact science.

Annette started loading the dishwasher with the remaining dishes as Marnie walked to the bedroom for her sweater and returned to the kitchen. "I think we'll probably be right next door. Call me if you need anything." She said.

"I'm just going to start the dishwasher and read or watch some TV while I wait for your sister to get home from work. I'll be fine." Annette told her.

Marnie nodded and gave Callen a worried look before they walked to the front door. Callen asked what the pills were that she'd given the dog and Marnie explained that the dog was about eleven years old, had a thyroid disorder and arthritis. Two pain pills and a thyroid pill. Marnie pulled her black sweater tightly around her as they walked across the yard to his house. She stood patiently while he unlocked the door and flipped on the light before he invited her in.

While Marnie had grown comfortable with Callen, she was nervous standing there alone with him. The majority of the afternoon and evening had been spent with the kids and her Mom around. Now it was just them and she had no clue what to expect. Callen motioned for her to sit down and offered something to drink. Marnie said she was fine and watched him walk back to the living room. He stood there for a moment before he sat on the coffee table like he had the night before.

"I wanted to let you know that I'm going to talk to my Manager to see if we've got any positions open. I found your resume on LinkedIn and printed a copy that I'll present to her." He told her with a warm smile.

Marnie smiled. "I appreciate it, but you really don't have to. I'll find something on my own eventually. Probably after my Dad gets back from Oregon."

"That's right, I haven't seen him in a while. What's he doing in Oregon?" Callen asked.

"My brother had a hip replacement and his wife could only take a week off so Dad took off up there to help him out. My brother's got an appointment this week, so hopefully Dad will be headed home soon."

Callen nodded. "I'm sure it will be a little less stressful once he's back."

"I'm hoping."

The two talked for nearly two hours about anything and everything that came to mind. Callen mentioned she looked tired and she told him that she didn't sleep well most nights. He mentioned his own sleeping issues and suggested she call him or come by when she can't sleep. Marnie explained that the kids would panic if they woke up and she wasn't there. Callen more than understood, knowing that the kids must feel abandoned by their father.

Just after eleven, Marnie couldn't stop yawning and asked if Callen minded if she headed home for the night. Callen walked her to the door and thanked her for dinner. Marnie in-turn thanked him for listening. For a minute, they stood there staring at one another. She was the one who stepped forward with open arms and hugged him. Callen immediately wrapped her in his arms and inhaled deeply. He was surprised that she didn't smell like cigarettes. He smelled a combination of vanilla and jasmine. Marnie said one last goodbye before she walked out of the house just as her sister pulled up.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN.**

Marnie stood at the base of the driveway while her sister got out of the van. "Hey Karen, how was your night?" She asked.

"Very long, where are you coming from?" She asked caustically, hauling her bags over her shoulder.

"The neighbor's. He'd been at the house since about three, stayed for dinner." She told her.

"Why?" Karen asked. "You do remember you're still married?"

Marnie's shoulders sagged. "Yes Karen, I remember I'm still married. He's offered to help me find a job."

"And what are you giving him in return?" She asked looking down at her nose at Marnie.

"Absolutely nothing, Karen." Marnie snapped and walked ahead to the door with her keys in her hand.

When Marnie unlocked and opened the door, they were hit with a burning plastic smell and thick smoke. "What the hell is that?" Karen asked pushing Marnie aside.

Marnie went towards the bedrooms in the main part of the house to check on five out of six of the kids while her sister headed towards the kitchen. When Marnie declared the kids were okay, she walked back to the kitchen and found her sister standing in front of the dishwasher with smoke billowing up at her. Annette, half asleep hobbled in from the family room.

"What happened?" Karen growled.

"I have no idea, I loaded the dishwasher, started it and must have fallen asleep." She told her innocently.

"Well something happened." Karen snapped.

Marnie flipped on the fluorescent light overhead and looked into the dishwasher. Water pooled in the bottom and the heating coil sizzled. "The same thing happened with the dishwasher in the apartment."

"This probably wouldn't have happened if you'd been here Marnie." Karen snarled.

"Karen, she's here all day with the kids and I the least we could do is let her out of the house a bit for some adult interaction." Annette admonished.

Karen closed the dishwasher and restarted it, once again, the kitchen filled with thick white smoke and made a grinding noise. Annette walked over and turned the dial to the off position, telling her daughters that she'd call for a repairman in the morning. Karen stalked off to her room after slamming her lunch bags on the table. Marnie watched her mother carefully step to the table to unpack the bags. After she'd rinsed the Tupperware containers, Annette went to the pantry and got out a cup of noodles for Karen's late evening snack. Marnie shook her head, kissed her mother's cheek and went to her room.

She didn't understand where her sister, younger sister got off treating them like that and why her mother allowed it. When Marnie and the kids first moved in, her parents asked her not to make waves. As a result, Marnie felt like she had little if no tongue left because she was always biting it as opposed to letting her sister have it. Once she'd plugged the charger into her phone and gotten into bed, she heard her sister stomp through the house to the bathroom and back out again. Even through the door, Marnie could hear her sister complaining about her night at work and Marnie not being there because Annette could've burned the house down. She truly felt like she couldn't win for losing in anything.

Five o'clock came entirely too soon as Marnie reached up and turned off the alarm on her phone. In the darkness, she groped the top of the dresser for her glasses and felt the top of the laundry basket for her sweater. Her Mom was just walking through the hallway when she opened the door and stepped out. They exchanged pleasantries before Annette got into the bathroom to shower and Marnie went to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. By five fifteen, she was out back with a hot cup of coffee and a cigarette. Just as she pulled her phone from her pocket and tapped the envelope icon on the screen, she heard the door open next door.

Callen had just gotten back from his morning run and showered when he saw the kitchen light on through the skylight on the roof next door. He made himself a quick cup of coffee before he headed out back hoping Marnie was out there. As luck would have it, he smelled cigarette smoke when he opened the back door. As he walked to the fence he saw an eerie glow from the back yard.

"Good morning." He said quietly.

"Hey, how was your run?" she asked.

"How did you know?"

Marnie leaned forward, using the phone screen to light the ashtray on the small table next to her. "I heard your leave at four this morning."

"You should've joined me if you were up." He suggested.

"No, I don't run. It hurts too much, I'm more of a walker." She laughed.

Marnie asked if he wanted to sit with her in the back so they weren't talking through the fence, possibly waking neighbors in the process or worse her sister and brother-in-law. Callen agreed and quietly slipped out of the gate to his back yard and walked through the alley to the gate to her yard. Marnie stood holding the gate open and smiled at him when he walked up. The two sat in the dark whispering softly to one another. She asked how he slept and he mentioned he'd been up since three that morning. Marnie relayed the events of the evening after she'd left his house the night before, minus her sister's snide remarks.

At five thirty, they watched Annette push her walker through the kitchen with her wet towel draped over the center bar. The laundry room light came on, illuminating just a corner of the patio. Marnie told him she needed to head in and help get the lunches ready for the kids. To her surprise, Callen offered to help saying Sam wouldn't be there to get him until after eight that morning. Marnie ran in the house to ask her Mom is she minded him coming in. He saw the smile on Annette's face and went in. Marnie worked on getting the drinks together while Annette made sandwiches. Once again, the two worked like a finely tuned machine. As Annette put the sandwiches in plastic baggies, Marnie went to a cabinet in the front room and brought in five lunch bags.

Annette walked to the freezer and pulled an armful of icepacks out, dropping two on the floor. Like every morning, Marnie was thankful it wasn't her mother's toes they landed on. By six, Marnie was refilling her coffee cup and headed in to get her kids up. Callie was the first one up and was dressed and in the kitchen helping get breakfast ready within ten minutes. Callen watched Marnie crawl in bed with Avery and scratch her back to wake her up, then went to the bottom bunk and tickled Alec as he faked being asleep. Annette walked through the hallway and opened the door to the room next to Marnie's, waking the other two kids.

A little girl with long brown hair wandered out and stopped at the bedroom door watching Marnie hugging and kissing Avery and Alec before they got dressed and headed to the table. The girl walked in and hugged Marnie and then walked to Callen, giving him a hug too. Marnie took a deep breath, closed her eyes and shook her head at the intrusion. Callie walked into the room and told the little brunette that her breakfast was on the table.

Once Alec and Avery were getting dressed, Marnie walked to the open door, called her nephew's name again and told him it was time to get up. A blood curdling shriek echoed through the house. Marnie knew her youngest nephew was up and causing problems. No sooner did Marnie and Callen walk into the kitchen and she jumped in to help her Mom get breakfast for everyone. Callie sat eating a waffle and peanut butter sandwiches. Her niece a bowl of cereal. Avery walked into the kitchen and demanded a cup of coffee. Callen laughed until Marnie glared at him and explained that she has a small cup of coffee every morning with her breakfast.

As soon as her little blonde daughter sat gulping down her overly creamed coffee, Marnie asked what she wanted for breakfast. Avery leaned back and placed her hand on her head dramatically and whined that she didn't know. Marnie went through the list of everything they had to offer and after repeating it three or four times, the girl finally decided on a bowl of oatmeal. Finally at six forty-five, all of the kids were either eating or had eaten. Marnie groaned as her sister appeared in the kitchen and asked what Callen was doing there. She knew Karen would bring the issue up again later and it wouldn't be pleasant.

After Karen got out of the shower at seven fifteen, Marnie rushed to get showered and dressed. At seven forty-five, she walked into the kitchen in a pair of dark blue jeans, a red v-neck t-shirt and the same long black bulky sweater she'd worn the night before. She refilled her coffee cup and headed out to the back to smoke while her mother tried to control the morning chaos.

"Is it always like this in the morning?" Callen asked sitting across from her, sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Believe it or not this was a good morning." She laughed and took a long drag of her cigarette. Callen watched the stress melt away.

"Good morning? I'd hate to see a bad morning."

"On a bad morning, my older nephew is usually in tears and is banished to the living room to eat. Avery and my youngest nephew scream at one another and wind up stomping away from the table. Alec and my niece usually start bickering over who started the fight between the younger two and then Karen comes out ranting and raving. On particularly bad mornings, my brother-in-law makes an appearance. Truly not a good experience." She laughed.

Callen had no idea how Marnie did it day in and day out. No wonder she was so tired and stressed out, he would be too if he had to deal with all of that on a daily basis. By eight, Annette was loading the older three and youngest in the car while Marnie headed to the elementary school with Avery and her niece. Callen walked along side Marnie as they took the girls to school. Whenever they came to a corner, Avery walked between Callen and Marnie, holding both of their hands. Marnie's niece walked on the opposite side, holding her hand. The school was chaotic. Marnie had warned Callen about the drivers around the school, but he really didn't believe her until a driver blew through the crosswalk nearly hitting them and about fifteen other parent's with their children.

When they finally walked on campus, they were tripping over children and parents left and right. Marnie said goodbye to her niece and headed to Avery's classroom. When the bell rang, Avery ran from the line to hug and kiss Marnie. She looked up at her mother before she hugged Callen and ran back to the line as her teacher opened the door. Marnie waved a goodbye to Avery and told her she loved her before she and Callen headed back to the house.

It was a short walk and the two talked about Marnie's plans for the day. She told him that she was going to take her mother out to price a new dishwasher since she figured it would be less expensive to buy a new one due to the age of their current dishwasher. As they crossed the street to their block, Callen could see the Challenger parked at the curb and Sam leaning against it with his arms crossed over his chest. As they walked closer, Sam stood up and tapped his watch. Callen apologized and formally introduced Marnie and Sam.

"I'm sorry about Saturday night." Sam said shaking her hand.

Marnie shook her head. "It's alright, you weren't interrupting anything."

"I'll see you tonight." Callen said as he got in the car. Marnie nodded and waved when they drove away.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN**

"What?" Callen asked purposely avoiding Sam's stare.

"You're talking to her, walking with her to drop her kid off at school?" He asked.

"Yeah and I was over there for dinner last night too." He offered.

"Really? Sam asked as the light turned green and he gunned it through the intersection and into the gate for the Mission.

The two went back and forth until they stopped at their desk. Kensi and Deeks stopped arguing over whatever they had been arguing about and listened to Callen talk about the evening before. "Wait, you met someone?" Kensi asked.

"Not just someone." Sam grinned. "The girl from the Halloween party, turns out they were neighbors thirty-one years ago and never knew it. Now they're both back in the neighborhood."

"Sounds like fate to me." Deeks said and expected to be pelted with pens and wadded up pieces of paper.

Callen smiled and shook his head. "I don't know what it is, but I really enjoyed the time I spent next door yesterday afternoon and this morning."

"This morning too?" Sam asked. "You didn't tell me about this morning. I thought you just walked with her to the school."

"Nope, I'd gone for a run and Marnie was up when I got back. Let me just say that I have no idea how she deals with six kids, a bitchy sister and sick mother day in and day out."

"Six kids?" Kensi gasped.

"Three are hers and three are her sister. They all live in one house." Callen said as he saw Hetty sitting at her desk. He pulled a file from his bag and headed for her desk.

"Good morning Mr. Callen. It sounds like you had an eventful weekend." She smiled over a cup of tea.

"It was nice." He told her as he sat across from her. "I was wondering if I could talk to you, do you know if we have any open clerical or admin positions open in the office?"

Hetty sat her cup and sauce on her desk carefully. "I don't know of anything in this office, there may be something at another office, why?"

Callen handed her the file. "My neighbor is in a difficult situation and I was hoping to help her find a job."

While Hetty looked over Marnie's resume, Callen told her about Marnie and how she'd wound up back in the area, about her mother's illness and her sister. Occasionally she'd look up from the file which included a rudimentary background check. When she'd finished looking over the file, she sat it on her desk and listened to Callen. She felt bad for the woman, but really saw no way she could help. Finally after nearly an hour of Callen trying to convince her to hire Marnie, Hetty told him that she'd call the Director to see if there was any positions becoming available. She made it a point to tell him that she made no promises and he understood.

Marnie and her Mom bickered back and forth about whose car they were going to take. While her Mother's twenty-eight-year old van had more gas, Marnie's had air conditioning and was infinitely easier for Annette to get in and out of. Not to mention getting her walker in and out was easier. In the end, they wound up taking Annette's copper colored mini-van. Her nephew talked constantly in the back seat as they pulled into the Home Depot parking lot; the first of many stops they'd planned on making before having to pick up the first of the kids at two thirty that afternoon.

Annette parked in a handicap spot right across from the store's entrance. Before she even cut the engine, Marnie was out of the van, opening the side door and pulled out her mother's walker, pushing it to the driver's side before she ran back around to get her nephew out. The three walked into the store and straight back to the appliances. After looking at a few dishwashers in their price range, they wandered around the store looking at several other things they need and had been putting off since they couldn't afford them.

Empty-handed; Annette, Marnie and her nephew walked back out to the van. Annette got in and started the van while Marnie got her nephew in the car and secured in his car seat before she put the walker in the back. The two were talking casually about where to go next when Annette turned the key. Marnie panicked when the car spit and sputtered but didn't turn over. After trying to start the car four or five times, Annette called AAA to ask for a tow while Marnie called her sister. With the tow truck two hours out and her sister supposedly not able to get away to pick them up, Marnie had no other choice.

Callen was sitting at his desk listening to Kensi and Deeks bickering when his phone rang. He smiled when he saw it was Marnie, but immediately worried. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm so sorry for calling while you're working and I'm sure you're busy, but we're stuck in the Home Depot parking lot. Mom's van won't start. We've called a tow truck but it won't be here for close to two hours and we're not all going to be able to fit with the walker and car seat. Karen's not willing to help, is there any way you could pick me up and drop me off at the house so I can get my van and pick Mom and Harry up?"

Callen looked at his watch, Sam had driven that morning and knew he wasn't about to loan him the Challenger. "Sam lunch is on me today if you take me to Home Depot to pick-up Marnie. Her Mom's van broke down and no one else is available to help."

Sam nodded and grabbed his keys. "Let's go."

"We'll be right there." Callen told her and hung up.

On the drive over to Home Depot, Callen told Sam about Annette's condition. Sam agreed to stay with Annette while Callen took Marnie to the house to get her van. Marnie smiled with relief when she saw the Challenger pull in to the parking lot.

"Thank you so much." Marnie said to Sam as he got out and walked over to the van. "Mom, this is Sam a friend of G's. He's offered to sit with you and Harry while we run back to the house."

Annette smiled at Sam. Marnie knew her Mom would be alright while she was gone. Marnie and Callen talked about the dishwashers they'd found and how they couldn't have afforded any of them at that store anyway. Now Marnie admitted that they couldn't afford to buy a new dishwasher until they found out exactly what was wrong with her mother's van. Callen grew silent as he tried to figure out a way to help. As far as he was concerned, with eleven people living in one house a dishwasher was an absolute necessity. If it came down to it, Marnie could use his car if she needed to do any running around on her own or get her own kids or Annette around.

When they pulled up behind Marnie's van, Callen sent a quick text off to Sam asking if he could possibly have a look at the van to figure out what had happened. Sam agreed and got to work. When Marnie and Callen pulled into the parking lot; Sam, Annette and Harry were sitting at a round table by the lunch cart eating hot dogs. Sam ate the rest of his hot dog in one bite and gave Annette a hug before asking Harry for a high five. He turned to Marnie and asked to have the van towed back to the house instead of the mechanic's. Marnie reluctantly agreed hoping Sam was truly capable of fixing whatever was wrong.

Within minutes of Sam and Callen's departure the tow truck arrived. Marnie had pulled Harry's car seat out and Annette's handicap placard. Once the van was hooked up to the truck the driver followed Marnie back to the house and pulled into the alley, putting the van in the drive behind the house. Marnie was physically and emotionally spent. Her mother could see it and suggested they just hang around the house until it was time to go get the kids. No complaints were heard from Marnie.

Annette and Sam had been talking about Marnie's situation at great length while they waited for Callen and Marnie to get back. While driving back to the Mission, he questioned Callen about all of it. Once Callen confirmed the story, Sam started thinking of how he and Michelle could help. While they had a rather new dishwasher, Michelle had been looking to update the appliances in the kitchen. Their existing dishwasher was black and Michelle wanted stainless steel. It just so happened that Marnie and her mother were shopping for a black dishwasher. Once they arrived back at work, he hung back and called Michelle. She whole-heartedly agreed to donate their dishwasher to the household and help Marnie and the kids out as well.

Hetty called Callen over as he walked back in office and asked if everything was alright. Callen explained what had happened and Hetty asked him to talk with her for a few minutes.

"I spoke to the Director and we both agree that there is a position that needs to be filled, but we aren't entirely sure Mrs. Wilson is the right fit. I have been authorized to at least meet with her to discuss the options."

"What position needs to be filled?" He asked racking his brain.

"Ms. Jones will be spending more time in the field and we will need someone here who is capable of filling in for her in Ops and around the office. Ms. Jones wears many hats and I'm not sure Mrs. Wilson is up to the task. I will let you know more as the day goes on when would be a good time to bring her in." Hetty told him.

"In here to the OSP?"

"No, Mr. Callen the most likely place is the boat shed. However, my concern is how she will react to learning you're not who you say you are."

Callen leaned forward, that was his concern as well. They were getting along well and the fact that she called him, even if it was as a last resort, showed she trusted him. He'd hate to break that trust now. "I don't know, she's a bit on the fragile side, but honestly I think she'll be alright. She's tough."

"From what you've told me, she has to be." Hetty smiled, she was eager to meet Marnie and saw the look in Callen's eyes when he talked about her. There was something there, but wasn't exactly sure what. "May I ask how the two of you met, this seems like a friendship that is farther reaching than being just neighbors."

Callen cleared his throat and turned a nice shade of pink. "I'm sure you overheard us talking about our fondest Halloween memories Friday afternoon."

Hetty smiled. "Yes, I did. Is she really the same girl from the party?"

"Her oldest showed up on my doorstep in the very same costume Marnie wore thirty-one years ago." He told.

"And her daughter is thirteen?" She asked. "How ironic. Will the two of you be able to work together being that you're in the beginnings of what could be a very promising relationship?"

Callen sat back. He really hadn't thought about the possibility of working so closely together. He'd thought that they'd see one another in passing, not working as Nell's understudy, so to speak. Nor had the thought about a future with Marnie, he was solely focused on the here and now. Getting to know her and help her as much as he possibly could. There was one thing that was definitely on his mind since they'd talked Sunday afternoon and that was helping Marnie get her mother to New York for Christmas. He knew it would cost a small fortune to fly the entire family; including her sister and her family; not to mention finding accommodations once they were there. Then there was the cost of feeding everyone and the cost of whatever attractions they chose to see while they were there. The only think he could hope for was that Karen and her family decided to go elsewhere for the holidays.

"I've honestly not thought about a relationship with Marnie." He told her.

Hetty gave him a sly smile. "This woman very obviously has become the center of your attention rather quickly, you can't possibly tell me you don't have feelings for her?"

The smile that crossed Callen's lips said it all, there was no denying it. He had been in love with her from the first moment their lips touched all the time ago. Now to have her back and needing so much help, he needed and wanted to be her knight in shining armor. Even if they didn't wind up together in the end, he could say he'd done everything he could for the woman he loved and everyone she loved. Hetty watched as his eyes glassed over, knowing if he hadn't thought about a relationship with Marnie before, he was now.

It was time, in Hetty's book that he settled down. He'd been on his own and in the wind for far too long. She knew Marnie and her children would ground him, give him more of a purpose in life. Not that she faulted him for his current purpose. His was the same as hers and the rest of the agents who worked at the OSP. They all in one form or fashion wanted to make a difference, save the masses from the unseen evils that lurk in the shadows. Yes, Hetty thought, a family would be good for him.


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN**

Michelle and her daughter sat on Callen's doorstep waiting for Sam and Callen. She'd brought Sam's tools and a change of clothes. On the spur of the moment, she stopped off at the bank and withdrew some money from her own personal account. Not much in her opinion, just enough for Marnie to get just some of what her kids needed. With Marnie's van parked in her mother's spot on the street, Michelle had taken hers, but left enough room for Sam to fit between her car and the neighbor's. Her daughter was playing hopscotch on an invisible board on Callen's walkway when she heard the familiar rumble of the Challenger. Once Sam had parked, Michelle pulled his tool bag from the back of her car and handed them to him.

Marnie was walking through the living room to gather the kids for dinner when the doorbell rang. She couldn't help but smile, hoping it was Callen. She wasn't disappointed when she opened the door to find him smiling back at her and immediately opened the door to let them in.

"Marnie," Sam said with a warm smile. "I'd like to introduce you to my wife Michelle and our daughter Toni."

Marnie shook both of their hands and asked that they hold on for a second while she got the kids to the table. Annette gingerly walked from the kitchen and gave Sam an ear-to-ear grin. He introduced Michelle and their daughter to her and Annette in turn invited the little girl to join the kids at the table.

"It's not the most extravagant meal given the day we've had, but it's a meal just the same." She told the little girl.

"What are you having?" She asked in a soft, shy tone.

"Chicken nuggets, tater tots and salad." Annette said with a smile. "We always cook more than we need because Marnie's kids eat well one night and not the next."

"I don't want to take any from someone else." Toni said meekly.

"Never honey, what the kids don't eat Marnie and I usually snack on before we sit down to eat." She assured her.

With a small push and nod from Michelle, Toni headed into the kitchen behind Annette. Alec walked through the living room and smiled at Callen. "Hey Alec, how was school?" He asked when Alec walked over and gave him an awkward one armed hug.

"It was good." He said eyeing Sam.

"This is my friend Sam, he's going to have a look at your grandmother's van to see if it's something he can fix on his own or if we really have to take it to a mechanic." He told Alec.

With a huge smile Alec thanked Sam and ran to the kitchen. Sam was impressed with how well Callen already got along with Marnie's son. Callie came around the corner and squealed with joy when she saw Callen. She bounded over and hugged him. Callen introduced her to Sam and Michelle. All three were taken aback when the girl addressed them. "I really want to thank you for helping my Mom and grandma out this afternoon. It means a lot to me that a perfect stranger would take the time to help us out." She smiled and walked away.

"Wow, are you kidding me?" Sam laughed. "She's how old?"

"Thirteen." Marnie said as she entered the room with a half asleep Avery in her arms. "This is my youngest, Avery." She said and told her daughter that Callen was there. Immediately her head shot up and she squirmed from her mother's arms, running towards Callen and jumped into his arms.

"Hey cutie," He laughed. "Were you asleep?"

"Yeah, first grade takes a lot out of you." She told him with a sigh. Sam and Michelle laughed at the child's innocence.

"This is Sam and Michelle, their daughter is at the table, she's going to join you guys for dinner while Sam diagnoses your grandma's car."

The next thing Callen knew she'd pushed out of his arms and was running to the kitchen. They heard her introduce herself to Toni and the two never stopped talking the rest of the night. Marnie squeezed her way through the kitchen with Sam, Callen and Michelle in tow out to the back yard. Michelle thought about drawing Callen's attention to the condition of this yard as opposed to his, but Callen turned around and informed her that he now knew what a back yard was supposed to look like. Sam got right to work while Callen and Michelle sat with Marnie talking casually.

"Before Sam see's I'd like to give you this." Michelle said handing over the envelope. "It's not much, but you should be able to get the essentials that the kids need. Please don't think you need to pay it back. It's a gift."

Marnie looked from Michelle to Callen and back before opening the envelope and counting the hundred dollar bills. Three, four, five…five hundred dollars. "I'm sorry, I can't accept this. You've got your own child you need to take care of."

Callen and Michelle laughed. "Please that child doesn't want for anything. Her father sees to it that she has everything she wants and needs and then some. Besides, Sam doesn't know about this, I pulled it from my own account."

"I appreciate it, I really do but this is too much. Please let me repay you, granted it will take a while since I'm not working." Marnie pleaded.

"Honey." Michelle said leaning forward with a warm smile and took her hands. "Just say thank you and get your kids what they need, please."

With tears in her eyes, Marnie nodded. "Thank you so much, Sam's already doing so much for us and now this. I'm so grateful."

"Well, I have something else for you. I've been looking to update my kitchen appliances and in fact just ordered a new stainless steel dishwasher this afternoon. Sam told me yours died last night and that's where you were when the van quit. I'd like to give you ours."

Marnie was blown away. First, Sam offering to diagnose and fix the car, then the money and now a dishwasher. She didn't know what she'd done to deserve this string of good luck, but she was thankful for it. She ran into the house asking for Callie to keep an eye on the kids while they ate so Annette could join them outside. Marnie stood at her mother's side while Michelle told her about the dishwasher. Both women sobbed and thanked Michelle profusely. They could hear shouting from the kitchen, so Annette headed back in the house with Michelle behind her as they worked out the logistics of getting the dishwasher over to the house and installed.

Marnie sat staring at the envelope in her hands. "I can't believe this. Thank you." She said to Callen.

He cautiously wrapped an arm around her and to his surprise she leaned into him. "All I did was tell them about what was going on. I can't control what they do. They're good people, I will definitely say that. Sam stopped by the bank on the way home too. I'm not sure how much he took out, but the kids should be good on clothes and shoes for a while."

She took a ragged breath and put her head on his shoulder. "I'm so thankful I found you again. It may seem like everything has gone to shit since I've been back, but you've definitely given me hope and something to look forward to."

Callen's heart flipped in his chest at her words. "I have another little tidbit of information for you." He told her. "I talked to my Manager after Sam and I got back to the office. There may be something open in our office. She's going to work a few more things out and then schedule a meeting with you."

"This day couldn't get any better." She said after she shot out of the chair, throwing her arms around his neck.

He stood with her and held her close, relishing in the feel of her body against his. "You're very welcome." He said looking down at her. Kiss her, he heard a voice inside say and he began lowering his head towards hers until Sam cleared his throat. Marnie and Callen instantly separated and looked at him.

"You want the good news or the bad news?" He asked.

"Bad news." Marnie said as Callen answered with 'good news'.

"I'm pretty sure it's fuel pump. I can fix it, but it's kind of involved. In this model the fuel pump is actually in the gas tank. I'm going to have to siphon off the gas in order to get into it. I'm hoping I can still get a pump to replace this one, otherwise I may have to rebuild it." He said wiping his hands on a red towel.

"Alright, let's let Mom know and let her decide." She said walking towards the house.

After hearing Sam out, Annette disappeared and called her husband. He was reluctant, but gave his blessing on having Sam try to make the repairs on her van. She also told him about the donation of their dishwasher since theirs had stopped working. Marnie's father was naturally upset that this was the first he was hearing about the problem, but knew Annette and Marnie had everything under control.

"Who is this guy Marnie's hanging out with?" He asked.

"I think he's the one she's been meant to be with all this time. She met him at the Halloween party she and Bethy went to back some thirty years ago."

"Annie, can we at least get her divorced before you try to play matchmaker?" He laughed, but was very serious.

"I'm not doing anything, Nick, they're doing it all on their own." Annette insisted.

While Nick didn't readily believe his wife that she didn't have a hand in this blossoming relationship, he took her word. With any hope he'd be home by the weekend and could meet this kid and form his own opinion. Marnie was his favorite without a doubt. He absolutely hated the men she'd chosen to have in her life, but couldn't very well demand she stop seeing them or marry them. Maybe Annette was right and this guy was the one for Marnie. He hoped he was and he didn't see his pride and joy lose more of herself at the hands of yet another asshole.

"You're hired." Annette smiled when she walked into the kitchen. Sam, Michelle, and Callen sat around the table while Marnie worked to get their dinner ready. "Nick was a little hesitant, but agreed. Are you two going to join us for dinner?"

Callen gave her a hurt look to which she laughed and patted him on the shoulder telling him his presence at dinner was a given and that she wouldn't have it any other way. Callen smiled and turned red. "No, actually we have to be getting home. We have a long drive and traffic is liable to be pretty bad this time of night. Thank you for the offer." Michelle said as she got up from the table. "Maybe another time, over a weekend when we can spend more time and not have to rush off."

Annette nodded. "Yes, sometime soon. Avery and your daughter are pretty much inseparable right now. Marnie, I'm sure there will be tears when she leaves."

"Already on it Mom." She said and headed towards the bedroom.

As it was, there were a number of tears shed when the Hanna family departed. Not just from Avery, but from Toni as well. After being promised and reassured that the girls would get to see one another again sometime soon, they parted ways with a smile. Sam gave Marnie a hug and promised to see her tomorrow morning when he picked Callen up for work, assuming he was going to walk to the school with her. Just before he walked away he shook her hand, leaving a wad of cash behind. Marnie just slipped it into her pocket and thanked him.


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN.**

To top it all off, Marnie's sister was off work that evening, so Annette gave her forty dollars and kicked her out of the house. With no place else to go, she ran out, grabbed a pizza and showed up on Callen's doorstep with a six pack of beer. Actually, she showed up before he did and was waiting on the front steps when Sam dropped him off. When Marnie stood up with the pizza and beer, Callen's heart raced. Sam waved at Marnie and patted Callen on the back before he headed to Marnie's to work on the van. The two sat in Callen's living room devouring the pizza in no time flat, four empty beer bottles and two freshly opened sat on the coffee table along with their empty plates and pizza box.

Marnie stepped out back for a quick cigarette while Callen cleaned up and then joined her. With only Sam in the yard next door, he felt they were ok talking about a few things. "So you're okay with what we do?" He asked pointing towards the fence and Sam on the other side.

Marnie smiled. "I have no other choice than to be alright with it. It's what you chose. It's worrisome, but it's really none of my business and doesn't directly affect me."

He smiled and playfully tickled the tips of her fingers while they dangled off the arm of the chair. "Even though I wasn't truthful about what I did?"

"If you remember, we never broached the subject of your occupation. You referred to Sam as your partner and Miss Lange as your Manager. There was no lie in either of those references. Besides, Jason's told some whopper lies, so nothing you could possibly come up with would shock me." She laughed.

Once Marnie was finished with her cigarette, they went back into the house and sat in the living room. They discussed where to take the kids shopping the following day, while Callen wanted to go for the high dollar establishments, Marnie wanted to go to the big box or discount stores. The two bickered back and forth for nearly an hour. Callen claimed quality over quality. While Marnie argued that the more expensive clothing and shoes wore out just as fast if not faster than the cheap stuff. If they shop at the discount stores they could buy more than one pair of shoes per child and several outfits.

Marnie was heated and had been pacing back and forth while she argued her case. Callen finally admitted defeat and sat on the arm of the couch with his arms crossed over his chest. Marnie walked over and fixed the buttons on his light blue shirt when he pulled her closer to him by the waist. "Mother knows best." He added with a cheeky grin.

Marnie laughed and pushed his shoulder. "Damn right and don't you ever forget it."

Callen began to fall backwards and took Marnie with him. She landed hard on top of him and once again they were face to face. Callen reached up to cup her face and at first Marnie began to lean in to meet his lips. Suddenly, she scurried off the couch and jumped to her feet.

"I'm sorry." Callen said sitting up, watching her.

"I shouldn't have pushed you." Marnie shook her head and walked a few feet away. "Believe me, I want it to happen and it will at the right time. I have to file for divorce before I can even think about a relationship."

"So you've been thinking about a relationship?" He asked with a smile, reaching for her hand. "Why are you fighting this?"

Marnie took his hand and sat across from him on the coffee table. "There's just so much and I guess I'm afraid of making the same mistakes again. I need to do the responsible thing and wait until I've filed for divorce. You forget I have three young and impressionable children. I want to show them how to do this the right way instead of how their father's been doing it."

Callen nodded and stood, pulling her to her feet. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her forehead. "Then we'll wait it out." He told her as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Monday morning, Marnie was ready. Sam had picked Callen up so Marnie drove herself in after dropping Avery and Rosie off at school. She walked in and felt every eye on her as her high heels clipped and clopped on the tile floor. Callen looked up from his paperwork and smiled, at the sight of him, her nerves calmed until she walked past Hetty's desk.

"Mrs. Wilson, Ms. Jones is waiting for you in Ops. You are to observe until your assistance is requested. Pay close attention to everything you are told. This will be your job when Ms. Jones is in the field."

Marnie nodded nervously. "Yes Ma'am, Ms. Lange."

"Hetty will do." She smiled as she watched Marnie turn on her heels and head up the stairs. Hetty looked towards Callen and smiled as he watched Marnie climb the stairs.

"Good morning." Nell said cheerfully when Marnie walked through the automatic doors. "Nothing much going on yet this morning. Let me show you where you'll be sitting."

Marnie tried her hardest to remember the tons of information Nell and Eric fed her. Just before lunch, they got a case. Marnie stood back as the team filed in and were briefed. She smiled as Callen barked orders at Kensi and Deeks and gave her a devilish smirk before he walked out behind Sam. When it was finally quiet in Ops, Nell motioned for her to sit between her and Eric.

Marnie watched intently as they both entered commands in to their terminals and a wealth of information spewed across their screens. She sat mesmerized, truly in awe of modern technology. With lunchtime long gone, Marnie's stomach growled. Nell and Eric gave her a sympathetic smile. Nell dug in her bag and passed her a bag of pretzels, but warned her that there was no food allowed in Ops. Marnie nodded and hid the bag in her sweater pocket nibbling from time to time. By four-thirty and no end to the case in sight, Marnie called home to let her Mom know she wasn't going to be home any time soon.

At just past six, Marnie listened as Sam, Callen, Kensi and Deeks closed in on their suspect, guns drawn. She held her breath and grabbed Nell's arm as the sound of gunshots rang out in her ear piece. Nell gave her a reassuring, awkward smile and pat on the hand before she pried Marnie's hand off her arm so she could pull up more information. Eric was hurriedly working to bring up street cameras so they could more closely observe the altercation. Marnie gasped when the footage came up in time to see Callen dodge a bullet and return fire before moving in and subduing the suspect.

Marnie sat on the roof smoking when Callen opened the door and stepped out. "You doing okay?" He asked, walking over to the bench, sitting next to her.

She sighed and gave him a harried look. "It was intense and I think Nell's going to have bruises from where I grabbed her arm."

"They said you did well." He offered with a smile. "What do you think?"

"I think it's going to take me a while before I can do what Nell does. I hope they're patient." She laughed.

"You'll catch on quicker than you think." He said putting his arm around her the two sat in silence looking out at the Los Angeles skyline.

Kensi appeared in the doorway. "We're going to grab a drink, you two going to join us?"

Marnie thought about it, while it would be nice to join them and throw one back, she needed to get home to her kids. "No, I'm going to head home and kiss my babies goodnight."

"You sure?" Kensi asked hoping she changed her mind.

"Yeah, I'm sure thank you though." Marnie told her with a smile and a nod.

"Callen, you coming?"

Callen looked at Marnie. "Go ahead, I'll send you a text when I get home." She told him.

He rubbed her back and gave her smile. "Say goodnight to the kids for me." He said and headed towards the door.

Marnie sat there alone listening to the traffic buzzing below. A few minutes later, she put out her cigarette and headed in to get her things. She was walking out of Ops when Hetty stopped her. "Are you joining your team, Mrs. Wilson?"

"No, I should be getting home to my kids. They're not used to going to bed without me, so I'm sure they gave my Mom a bad time." She said sadly.

"How are they fairing with you working now?"

"They were okay with it, I think. Honestly, I think they probably missed Callen more than me tonight." Marnie laughed.

Hetty smiled. "I take it Mr. Callen's made himself indispensable in your household?"

Marnie leaned against the railing watching Callen and the others gather their things before heading to their bar of choice. "He really has. He seems to be the only one who can help my son with his math homework and still remain sane."

"Ah, and your daughter's; how are they taking to his presence?" Hetty asked chuckling at Marnie's last comment.

"They like him. He spends more time with them than their father has in years."

"That is a shame. Even though Mr. Callen had a rough childhood, he will make a wonderful and loving father someday. Even if they aren't his own children." Hetty said thoughtfully with a raised eyebrow before she turned around. "Have a good evening, Mrs. Wilson."

"Good night Hetty." She said and looked back to the bullpen, Marnie frowned to find it empty.

Callen walked out between Sam and Kensi, listening to them talk back and forth. He looked back at the doors expecting Marnie to be out right after them. Sam gave him a look. "G, you don't have to come with us. I know you'd rather be somewhere else."

Just then the door opened and Marnie walked out with her purse slung over her shoulder and lunch bag in her hand. Callen smiled, "Yeah, I think I'm going to catch a ride with Marnie. I'll see you guys in the morning." He said stopping, letting them walk ahead.

Marnie was digging her keys out of her purse and nearly walked into him. "I thought you were going for drinks with everyone else?" She asked with a surprised smile when he gently grabbed her arms to keep her from toppling backwards.

"I'd rather see the kids and hear about their days at school than listen to Kensi and Deeks go at one another." He laughed. Marnie gave him a wide smile as they walked towards her van.


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN**

Annette eyed Callen when he walked in with Marnie and sat his bag on the couch. The two went in and sat with the kids for a few minutes before coming out to eat dinner. Annette slipped the papers Callen had asked for in the front of his bag and nodded at him when he sat at the table. Marnie apologized for being so late, but thanked her mother for saving them some food. She sat at the table asking Marnie all about her first day at work.

It was hard for Marnie not knowing exactly what to tell her mother about her day. She just told Annette that she was too tired to talk about it and that she'd tell her in the morning. Annette looked at her oddly, but let it go. After they finished eating and loaded their plates in the dishwasher, they headed over to Callen's for a while.

"Not being able to tell my Mother about what we do is going to be hard." She told him as soon as they walked in the door.

"I know and I'm sorry. Talk to Hetty to see exactly what you can tell her." Callen suggested as he walked to the kitchen and got them a beer. He opened them and handed one to Marnie, tapping the necks. "To a good first day?"

"How about a nail-biting first day." She laughed.

Callen called Sam and told him he was going to drive himself in Tuesday morning and hoped Deeks would be in early like he promised. When he walked into the bullpen, Deeks sat at his desk with his head down and moaned when he heard Callen shuffle in. Callen sat a cup of coffee on his desk and smiled down at him.

"Why do you want me here so early?" Deeks groaned dramatically.

Callen pulled Marnie's divorce papers from his bag. "Do you know anything about Family Law?"

Deeks gave him a weird look. "Why?" He asked stretching, taking the papers. "Whoa, these are Marnie's, how did you wind up with them?"

"Don't worry about how I got them," Callen snapped harshly and softened his expression. "Her Mom gave them to me. Can you have one of your friends look at them make sure they're right and file them. Tell me how much the fees are and I'll pay for it all."

"Why are you paying for Marnie's divorce?" Deeks asked with a sly smile, folding his arms across his chest.

"Are you going to do this for me or am I going to have to hire a divorce lawyer?" Callen asked just as Sam and Kensi walked in.

"Who's hiring a divorce lawyer?" Kensi asked.

"Callen is." Deeks told her with a grin.

"I'm confused, what do you need a divorce lawyer for?" She asked.

"It's for Marnie." Callen announced. "Her husband is a real piece of work, I'm just trying to help her get away from him."

"So things are serious between you two?" Sam asked.

"No, there's nothing between Marnie and I." He told Sam.

"At least not yet." Sam added.

Callen tried, but couldn't stop himself from smiling. "Maybe someday there will be something, but there's nothing right now."

"Marnie doesn't want to start anything until after she's filed for divorce?" Sam asked.

"Pretty much." Callen said.

"I've got to give it to her, she's got some strong morals." Sam smiled and pulled out his wallet. "Here, add this to the 'Get Marnie Divorced' fund."

The next thing Callen knew everyone was handing him money. "Is there some kind sports pool that I don't know about?" Hetty asked.

"No, we're pitching in to pay for Marnie's divorce." Kensi told her.

Hetty smiled. "Well, that I can allow. How much are you up to Mr. Callen?"

Callen quickly counted two hundred forty dollars. "We've got just about half, I think and I haven't put mine in yet." He told her.

"Let me know how much you need and I'll pay the difference." She offered.

"Actually Hetty, there is something else you could do. You have some judge friends, right? Any of them happen to preside in the Family Law courts?"

"I might know one, why Mr. Callen?"

Callen looked around at the other and walked towards Hetty's office with her behind him. "Typically a divorce takes six months to a year; if not more if it involves custody issues and division of assets; before it's final, what would it take to have it expedited?"

"That I don't know, but I can talk to my friends. Given the history and her husband's behavior, we might be able to get the waiting time cut. As soon as you have the paperwork looked at and ready to be filed, give them to me, I will take them to my friend. Now Mr. Callen," She smiled. "What do you intend to do once Mrs. Wilson is divorced?"

Callen smiled. "I'm not exactly sure."

Within a week, Marnie's divorce papers were in Hetty's hands and that very afternoon, Hetty was meeting with her friend. Callen crossed his fingers that they could pull this off and Marnie would only have to wait a few months as opposed to six months to a year as she was originally told when she took the self-help divorce class. The best part was that she was none the wiser. She'd mentioned filing for divorce with her first paycheck which she was due to get the week of Thanksgiving, only a week away.

That afternoon, Hetty returned with a cheeky grin and called Callen to her desk. As he sat across from her, she handed him a large manila envelope. "Two months. She will be free of him in two months. There is one issue, Mr. Wilson needs to be served and a form notarized before this can go forward."

"Thank you, Hetty." Callen said, jumping from the chair and ran towards the stairs and into Ops.

Fortunately, Nell and Marnie were in the armory, so he could talk freely to Eric. "That number you tracked for me on Halloween, have you been keeping tabs on him?"

"Um" Eric looked shell shocked. "Yeah I have. He leaves every day and returns in the evenings."

"So it's safe to say he lives there?" Callen asked.

"I would assume so." Eric said seeing the ear-to-ear on Callen's face. "Why, who is it?"

"Marnie's soon to be ex-husband?" He laughed, patting Eric roughly on the back.

It didn't take much convincing for Sam to agree to serve Marnie's husband the divorce papers. In fact, he would take great delight in doing it and they agreed that the two of them would take off after work Monday afternoon.


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN.**

Standing at the sink, Annette smiled before she turned to face her daughter. "Why do you need them right now?"

"I was going to have Marty look them over. I get my first check on Wednesday and I was going to file them next week and hire a process server to find Jason."

Annette couldn't hide her smile, "Why are you in such a hurry to file for divorce?"

Marnie smiled sheepishly at her Mother. "You know exactly why, Mom. I want to be able to tell him how I feel with a clear conscience. I was going to give him a copy of the signed, filed and served divorce papers for Christmas and finally tell him I love him."

Annette's face went serious. "How do you know he feels the same?"

Marnie's smile fell. "I don't, but what else do I have to lose? The kids love him and we've spent the last two weekends over there. Mom, he's talking about setting up rooms for the kids so they can have a little privacy if they want. Granted they'll be sleeping on the floor until we can get my furniture out of storage, but why else would he clear out two rooms for them? We're going to be over there cooking Wednesday night and Thursday morning and we're probably going to just stay there. I'm ready Mom, I want this. I want Callen to be in our lives as more than just a friend. I love him." She said on the verge of tears. "I lost him once and I won't let it happen again."

Annette walked over and placed her hand on Marnie's cheek. "I hope you're not setting yourself up for disappointment." She said looking outwardly worried, but inside she was jumping for joy.

No sooner did Marnie make herself a cup of coffee and go out to the back yard, Annette was on the phone. "She's looking for the papers." She whispered trying not to wake anyone else.

"Why?" He asked.

"She's going to file and give them to you for Christmas. Marnie want to tell you she loves you." She told him beaming.

"Well, she's in for one hell of a surprise isn't she." He laughed.

"Have you served them yet?"

"No, Sam and I are headed down there this afternoon. Jason should be home by the time we get there."

"Just tell me, please. You do love her, don't you?"

"Yes I do." He told her and heard Annette's breathing hitch.

Callen was waiting outside when Sam pulled up. "A little eager to get to work this morning?"

"I got a call from Annette this morning, Marnie's looking for her divorce papers. Apparently she was going to file next week and give me a copy for Christmas." He said looking lighter than air.

"You're going to marry her aren't you?"

"That's the plan." Callen grinned.

"You know you're going to have to do it before Annette gets any sicker." Sam pointed out.

"I know, I was planning on proposing over Christmas and it's up to Marnie as to when we actually get married. Hey, are you guy going back to New York this year?"

"Always, why?" Sam asked looking at Callen while stopped at a red light.

"When are you leaving?" He asked.

"You still didn't answer my question, why?"

"Marnie mentioned wanting to have one last huge Christmas for Annette, but can't afford what she wants to do." He said and started to explain when Sam interrupted.

"You're taking them to New York for Christmas?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes, and I'm going to need your help. I wasn't going to tell Marnie, but I think it's best if I do so she doesn't go out of her way planning a Christmas at home."

"Michelle and I will help in any way we can." Sam assured him.

Marnie had noticed a lot of hushed conversations around her or conversations that would cease when she walked into the area and she'd had about enough of it. Even Hetty smiled knowingly at her. She was becoming very uncomfortable and wondered if maybe her performance was lacking. However, Nell had been in the field once over the last week and while Marnie limped through, she was able to get everything the team needed. So much that Hetty even invited her to her office for a celebratory drink that evening. No matter what happened, Marnie loved her job and learned something new every day. She vowed to try harder, being that she still had two and a half months left of her probationary period.

Sam looked at his watched and nodded towards the door. Callen smiled as he started packing his bag. Kensi and Deeks grinned like mad. Hetty walked over and offered a few words before they left. Sam had to laugh at Callen's excitement. He'd never seen him giddy and that was the only word to describe Callen's behavior as they pulled onto the five south. Once they were through the down town traffic, it was smooth sailing until they hit the San Onofre gate at Camp Pendleton.

Sam flashed his badge and received the usual wave through at the gate by some snot-nosed non-NCO. They wound their way through Northern tip of the base on Stagecoach Road to Vandergrift and out the back gate and turned left onto College Boulevard. Callen was tapping on his knee while they waited for the light to change so they could turn left onto the seventy-eight towards Vista. Once they got into Vista, Callen pulled out his phone and gave Sam the directions to the house. They pulled up just in time to see Jason pull up in a brand new Dodge Ram twenty-five hundred.

It took everything Callen had not to jump out of the Challenger and pound him into the ground. Here Marnie and her mother scrounged everything they could to buy the kids what they could for school until Sam and Michelle stepped. They waited until he was in the house before Sam gave Callen a wild smile and climbed out of the car. He could smell dinner cooking; an almost nauseating stench; as he walked up to the door. Sam rang the bell and a small dog went crazy.

"Brewster, that's enough." A man shouted before he opened the door. He stopped and gave Sam the once over with a snarl until Sam gave him one right back. "Can I help you?"

"Jason Wilson?" Sam asked calmly, suppressing the urge to punch him. A pretty blonde walked to the door. He waited for Jason to confirm his identity and once he did, held out the papers waiting for him to take them. When he did, Sam simply said. "You've just been served."

Jason looked at the papers. "What is this?" He asked horrified, with the blonde looking over his shoulder. By Sam's guess she had to be no more than twenty-three, twenty-four. A pretty girl if you're into the trophy type, definitely not someone you'd want to take home to your mother.

"Dissolution of Marriage?!" She shouted and swiped the papers from him. "I thought you told me you were already divorced and you have not one but three kids? You asshole, you told me the baby was with some girl in North Carolina."

"Ally, let me explain, this is a mistake." Jason pleaded. "That's not even my wife's name?"

Sam clenched his fists and centered himself as Jason denied even being married to Marnie. The girl walked away and returned with a driver's license. "Really you son of a bitch, why does the name on this license match the name of the woman who's divorcing you?"

Jason tried to grab the license out of her hand. "Where did you find that?"

"In your shit." She screamed. "No wonder she's divorcing you, you're fucking cheating on her…with me!"

The next thing Sam knew, she snacked him across the face and pulled back for a second attempt when Jason grabbed her wrist. The two struggled and toppled over. In one swift move, she had Jason on his back, punching him in the head. As Jason tried to block, the girl stood and kicking him in the crotch. "Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to stop or I'll have to call the police." Sam said between giggles and cringes as she kept at her barrage of blows and kicks.

Seven minutes later two Vista Sheriff's cruiser's pulled into the driveway. The two were pulled off one another and cuffed, Sam gave his statement. Sam returned to the Challenger and laughed for ten minutes while he tried to tell Callen how she beat the crap out of Jason. Callen kicked himself for staying in the car at the base of the driveway behind the neighbor's fence. Amid their laughter they agreed that while it wasn't exactly what Jason deserved, it was a start.

Callen grinned like the Cheshire cat when he knocked on Marnie's door. Her father answered and shook his hand as Callen walked in. "Hello Mr. Armstrong, how are you tonight?"

Nick laughed. "Every night it's the same thing. Please call me Nick, by the look on your face I take it things went well?"

Callen burst into laughter again. "Oh yes, very well. From what Sam said, he should have a nice shiner in the morning."

Nick chuckled, wishing he could've been there to see this soon-to-be-ex-son-in-law get the crap kicked out of him by his new girlfriend. "Marnie and Annette are in the kitchen getting dinner for us adults pulled together, come on in."

Callie, Alec and Avery ran through the house yelling at the top of their lungs and nearly jumped on Callen. He sat for a few minutes talking with the kids about their day at school, while watching Marnie look over her shoulder at them as she stirred the pot of spaghetti. Her smile priceless. God he loved her and within a few days she'd know. Even after hearing it from Annette this morning, he was still nervous that she'd be angry with him for filing the papers.

After dinner was finished and the dishwasher loaded, Callen and Marnie spent some time with the kids at his house before they brought them back for bed. The kids were anxious and excited for the Thanksgiving break, knowing that their mother and Callen both were off for four days straight. Callen had promised to take the kids Christmas shopping for their mother that weekend. After talking a little with her parents, they wandered back over to his house.

"What's going on at work?" Marnie asked as Callen handed her a beer.

"What do you mean what's going on at work?" He asked truly clueless as to what she was referring to.

"You can't tell me you haven't seen it or know what I'm talking about. Hell G, you're part of it too. I can walk into the bullpen or even Ops and everyone stops talking. Or everyone's whispering around me. What's going on?" She asked point blank.

Callen pushed off the counter and laughed. "Marnie, it's nothing."

"No, I'm not imagining it, it's not nothing." She snapped.

"Marnie, it's the holidays. There's always a lot of hushed conversations around the holidays. I think you're reading into things more than you need to." He told her.

"I don't believe you, something's up." She told him and stalked off to the living room.


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHT TO THE NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN. **

Marnie stood on the balcony outside of Ops and stewed as she watched Sam tell and retell a story. The bullpen erupt into laughter and knew it had something to do with her. Eric hopped up the stairs with a cheeky grin and said hi to her as he walked past.

"So Eric," She said as he was about to walk into Ops. "What's Sam talking about down there? Everyone seems to be very amused by it."

Eric went rigid. "Nothing really." He stammered, giving her a generic smile.

"Eric, what are they talking about?" She asked again, using the same tone of voice that caused kids to spill their guts when they've done something wrong.

"Marnie, really it's nothing." He said nervously, leaning on the railing looking up at her with a sheepish grin.

Marnie stood straight with both hands on the railing. "Eric, I have children. I can think of a million evil ways to punish you and you would be none the wiser."

He swallowed hard. "Sam saw a guy get the crap kicked out of him by a girl yesterday."

Marnie folded her arms across her chest, giving him her mother's stare as he tried to walk away. "Eric, I know about the Elf costume. Nell showed me the pictures. One word to G and you're the topic of conversation, not me."

His shoulders slumped and he nearly crawled to her feet. "Marnie, please if they see that picture or hear that I wore tights, I'll never hear the end of it."

"Spill it Eric." She snapped with a severe scowl.

Eric closed his eyes, took a deep breath and shook his head. "Alright, all I know is that Sam served some kind of papers yesterday afternoon and apparently the guy's girlfriend didn't like what they said and she beat him up. He had to call the police, the whole nine yards."

"That's all?" She asked staring him down.

"Stop, you're scaring me." He pleaded in a whiney, high-pitched voice. "Yes, that's all I know. You'll have to ask them what they're talking about. Can I go back to work now?"

"Yes Eric, go. Thank you and your secret's safe with me." She told him with a smile.

Marnie knew there was more to the story and moved closer to the group. Sam was standing behind his desk and acted like he was punching himself in the head. Then said through his laughter, "Like it was in slow motion or a cartoon where the guy's head went one way and his jaw went the other". He added that it looked like he was made of Jell-O when she kicked him.

Callen laughed the hardest. While she was upset that she was excluded, he was enjoying himself and she couldn't ever fault him for that. She figured eventually she'd fit in enough for them to share the story with her. Marnie leaned, resting her elbows on the rail with her chin on her knuckles. Callen looked up and saw her, cocked his head to the side and gave her a sad puppy dog smile. Marnie gave him an equally sad smile and waved as she walked towards Ops. Sam noticed Callen wasn't paying attention and turned around to see Marnie walking half-heartedly into Ops, the doors sliding closed behind her.

Marnie distanced herself from everyone the rest of the day. Ignored their laughter while she sat around the corner eating lunch alone. That night, she even gave Callen the cold shoulder and went to bed with the kids at eight thirty. Wednesday morning, Hetty handed her the check stub thinking she'd be excited to receive her first pay check, but she just thanked her and stalked up to Ops looking deflated.

"Mr. Callen, is Mrs. Wilson alright?" She asked when he walked in.

Callen looked up towards Ops before answering. "I think she's feeling a little left out after we were telling the story of Jason's girlfriend working him over after Sam served him with the divorce papers."

"You're giving them to her tomorrow?" Hetty asked.

"Yes, I'm going to give them to her after the kids have gone back to her Mom's to shower and dress for dinner." He told her.

Hetty nodded and smiled warmly. "Good, hopefully she doesn't hold any grudges."

"Yeah, I hope not." He said.

Nell bounced into Ops and set a cellophane baggie of turkey and leaf shaped cookies on Marnie's desk before dropping one on Eric's desk. Marnie barely looked up and mumbled her thanks. Nell and Eric looked at one another and together, they tag-teamed Marnie asking what was wrong. She told them that she hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before, which wasn't entirely untrue. Even though she'd gone to bed at eight thirty, she tossed and turned most of the night and ignored a dozen or so text messages from Callen. Eric's eyes grew wide and pulled Nell away before he explained what happened the day before.

Nell immediately headed down to talk to Callen. He assured her that Marnie would hear about all of it tomorrow before Thanksgiving dinner. Nell looked at him, giving him the eye and warned him not to hurt Marnie. Callen laughed and gave Nell a hug, reassuring her that he had no intentions of doing that. Little did Callen know that Marnie had stepped out of Ops on her way to get a cup of coffee and saw the hug. She felt even worse and immediately asked Hetty to go home early to help her mother start the cooking since they were cooking for twelve.

Hetty had seen everything and reluctantly allowed her to leave after trying to talk with her a little, but Marnie refused to give more information than absolutely needed. As soon as she saw Marnie pull out of the compound, she went to Callen. "We have a problem, Mr. Callen. It seems Mrs. Wilson witnessed an innocent embrace between you and Ms. Jones. It's my belief that she misinterpreted the scene. As she asked to be released early. She just left." Callen's smile fell and he looked downright defeated when Hetty said Marnie had just left. Since they were closing the office at three and that was only an hour away, she let Callen go to rectify the situation.

Marnie stood by the gate wishing she'd changed from her heels to her flats and looked at her watch, she only a few more minutes to wait. As soon as the bell rang, she walked to the usual spot she met Callie. She walked out of the classroom and saw her mother, overjoyed, she ran to her and hugged her.

"Where's Grandpa?" She asked worriedly.

"We got off early so I called and told Dad I'd pick you guys up today. It's been a few weeks since I've been able to do it, I hope you don't mind." She told her daughter, taking her back pack and hefted it over her shoulder.

"Not at all, I've missed you. Where's Callen, I figured he'd come with you?" Callie asked craning her neck looking for him.

"He had a few things to take care of at work. He'll be over later and as far as I know we're still going over tonight so you can show him how to make your pie."

He was worried and sped home, but her van wasn't there. Remembering that Callie, Alec and Tyler got out of school at three ten, Callen headed to the Middle School and stepped on campus just as the bell rang. Walking from one end of the campus to the other looking for the kids, he didn't see them until he walked through the gate towards the Mercedes. Marnie strode across the parking lot in her black fitted slacks, black heels, black sweater with the black and white blouse underneath tied in a bow at her neck. Her diamond stud earrings glinting from her lobes. Just the sight of her took his breath away. Callen waved and called to the kids, but they were too busy talking to see him. The next thing he saw was the van pull out of the parking lot and onto the street.

He'd screwed up and screwed up bad. His biggest fear was losing Marnie again. He had to get back to the house and figure out some way of making this better. At this point, he wasn't sure the divorce papers would do that. He stopped at the first travel agency he came across and purchased seven first class airline tickets.


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN.**

Marnie walked into the house and dropped her bags on the filing cabinet just inside the door. Annette sat at the table with Avery, Rosie and Harry, supervising while they ate snack. She struggled to her feet and gingerly walked into the living room. She could tell when Marnie called that there was something wrong and judging by the look on her face and the slump to her shoulders, it wasn't good at all.

"Marnie what's wrong, what happened?" She asked cradling her left arm.

"You're shoulder's sore again?" Marnie asked seeing the pain her mother tried to hide.

"It is, but I'm more concerned about you." She told her.

Marnie gave her mother a look acknowledging how stubborn she was and waited until the kids had gone to their rooms to hang their backpacks. She stepped closer to her mother and told her what she'd seen between Callen and Nell at work that afternoon. Annette knew for a fact that Callen loved her and only her and insisted that Marnie had misinterpreted what she'd seen. All Marnie could do was offer a tearful smile and walked away.

After changing into a pair of sweats, t-shirt and sweatshirt, Marnie scrubbed the sweet potatoes and put them in the over to slow back. Callie got everything she needed for her pumpkin pie; with the exception of the pie crust; and put them in a box on the table. At four thirty, she was sitting out back with a cup of coffee enjoying the sweet scent wafting from the oven when her phone rang. She took a deep breath when she saw Nell's name flash across the screen.

"Hey Nell, is everything alright?" She asked cordially.

"Everything's fine, I wanted to make sure you're okay." Nell told her and proceeded to explain the situation. Nell told her that Eric had told her conversation between them and grew worried so she took her concerns to Callen. Even threatened him with bodily harm if he hurt her. In the end, Nell told Marnie that everyone in the office knew they had feelings for one another and no one was going to stand in the way of that.

Marnie was relieved and thanked Nell profusely for calming her fears that Callen wasn't interested in her the way she hoped. She told Nell of her plans to file for divorce; once she found her papers and give Callen a copy at Christmas before she told him she loved him. Nell sighed at the romantic notion and couldn't wait to talk to her again Monday morning after Callen did the exact same for her.

Callen didn't mean to be so late, he'd gotten sidetracked looking at hotels and attractions in New York. He needed to talk to the kids in a roundabout way to see where they suggested they stay and what they'd like to do while there. Since Marnie and the kids were going to watch the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade at his house, he'd use that time to pick their brains. He heard the kids screaming and yelling as he walked up to the house. The TV blaring in the living room, Nick was trying to watch the news. He knocked on the door and got his usual, 'Come on in' from Nick who was on his feet shaking his hand. Only this afternoon, he gave Callen a look. He couldn't tell if it was worry or anger.

Callen explained what had happened at work and pulled Marnie's divorce papers from his pocket. "I love your daughter, Nick. I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that. Nell's a good friend, stands barely five foot and has fiery red hair. She was just letting me know that Marnie was upset and feeling a little left out since Sam was telling everyone about Jason and his girlfriend. Nell threatened me since she and Marnie have become friends. I gave her a hug to set her fears at ease. That's all it was."

Nick nodded and walked Callen into the kitchen. The kids sat around the table eating dinner. Callie, Alec and Avery rushed him. He gave each one a hug and told them to sit back down while he talked to their Mom.

Callen walked out onto the patio and saw her, the setting sun peeking through the leaves of the tree casting their shadow down on her. She positively glowed in the amber light. God he loved this woman and wished he could bring himself to tell her so. Right then, right there. She smiled at him, turning his heart in his chest. Her eyes glistening and dancing as the wind gently blew wisps of hair atop her head. And that sweater, that stupid orange and brown sweater she always wore wrapped tightly around her to stave off the early evening chill. He wanted to walk right out and kiss her pursed, slightly smiling lips, but couldn't. Not without know how angry she was.

It killed him, this rat race. Constantly going back and forth letting yet another day pass without declaring his love for her. The divorce papers; filed and served; stuffed in his back pocket, but they'd have to wait another day. Tonight Marnie and the kids were coming over to show him how to make pumpkin pie. While he didn't much care for it, Marnie promised theirs was different. He took her word and eagerly anticipated his first bite after dinner tomorrow night.

The air smelled sweet, syrupy almost and remembered Marnie mentioning baking the sweet potatoes early so she could assemble the casserole tonight, bake it and leave it in his refrigerator to rewarm before dinner. More than spending time with the entire family, he loved just spending time with Marnie and the kids. So much that he didn't know who he loved more. Callen relished in the evenings after work when he'd go over and help with homework while Marnie and Annette cook dinner.

He loved to watch her move with ease around the kitchen. Annette knew it too and would join him at the table when her burst of energy had gone. Together they'd watch Marnie shine in one of her favorite places in the house.

"How did things wrap up?" She asked pulling him back to reality.

"Everything's wrapped up nicely and on Hetty's desk." He said looking at his watch, it was a few minutes before seven. "I'm sorry I'm so late, do we still have enough time to make everything?"

Marnie smiled and stood. "Let me get the sweet potatoes out and we can head over. Callie's already got everything in a box, ready to go."

"Have you eaten?" Callen asked putting his hand on the small of her back, leading her into the house with the warm cookie sheet in her hands. Marnie set the cookie sheet on the stove and turned to get a Tupperware container from the pantry. "Do you want to eat here or order a pizza or Chinese or something?" He asked.

"Whatever you want to do, G." She smiled, touching his chest lightly.

He almost lost it. As if it weren't bad enough the sensation that coursed through his body when he touched her, but the static charge he got from her touch drove him wild. Callen cleared this throat before he spoke for fear he'd sound like a pubescent teenage boy whose voice was changing. "Chinese?"

"Sure." She smiled. "Callie, honey you need to come get the pie crusts out of the freezer, we're headed over to G's in a minute."

Marnie stood beside Callie reading the recipe and checking her measurements while Callen watched with an easy smile. From time to time, she would look up at him and smile. He had to tell her soon, but didn't want to interrupt Callie's progress with the pie. Once the pie was in the oven and the kids were watching a movie, he pulled Marnie to the kitchen. He was nervous and fumbled, even caught his toe on the door jam. Marnie checked him over, deemed his little toe not broken, but still presented him with a baggie of ice wrapped in a towel.

Callen needed to do this and just set the make-shift ice pack on his foot as he leaned against the counter. Marnie couldn't help but giggle as he cringed in pain as he shuffled restlessly from one foot to the other. "I need to talk to you." He said taking her hand. "You saw something this afternoon and it wasn't at all what you thought."

"I know, Nell called me this afternoon. She explained everything." She told him.

"Everything?" He asked eyes wide with panic.

"Not everything, she did leave a lot for you to explain, like this hilarious story Sam told all day yesterday."

He smiled, "I'll get to that, first you need to see this." He said handing her the envelope.

Marnie opened it and pulled out the thick stack of papers. Quickly her eyes scanned the pages. "These are my divorce papers." She said with tears in her eyes, relieved to have found them, but confused at the same time. "I've been looking for these, how did you get them?"

"Annette slipped them to me a couple weeks ago. I had Deeks looked them over and Hetty took them to a judge friend of hers."

Marnie wiped a tear. "They've been filed?"

"Look at the last page." He told her softly with a loving smile.

"And they've been served? How?" She asked in disbelief.

"That's where Sam's story comes in." He grinned wildly. "We took off Monday afternoon to serve the papers. Jason's girlfriend had apparently been told that he was already divorced and had only one child; a daughter with a woman in North Carolina. She ripped the papers from his hand and proceeded to beat him to a pulp because of it."

"Oh, I would've given anything to see that." She laughed. "So, how long do I have to wait?"

Callen smiled as Marnie inched closer to him, set the papers next to him on the counter and placed her hands on his chest. "Two months was the best Hetty could do."

"Two months?" She asked again and stepped even closer.

"Yes, but we were hoping for less." Callen slurred, looking at her lips and the come hither look in her eyes.

"I love you." She whispered and moved her hands up his chest to the back of his neck.

"I love you too, Marnie." He said just before she pressed her lips to his.

The kiss was everything the first was and then some. Flawless and torrid, tender and stormy. Toe curling and earth shatteringly beautiful. They heard giggles behind them and slowly parted, tears in their eyes. With one last soft kiss, they looked towards their audience. The three kids stood there with arms around one another grinning like mad. "It's about time." Callie laughed and the three charged Callen and Marnie.

After checking on the pies, Callie, Alec and Avery went back out to the living room, leaving Callen and Marnie alone. Marnie leaned into him with her head on his chest, his arms wrapped around her. He loved the feel of Marnie's body against his, her warmth radiating through him. It was right, and perfect and she loved him.

"I've got something else." He told her, pushing her back a little so she looked at him. "I wasn't going to tell you, but I figured this is something you wanted to do and I'm going to need as much help as I can get between the planning and getting everyone to the airport."

"What are you talking about?" She asked and was led up the hallway to the master bedroom.

Callen went to the closet and pulled out another thick envelope, handing her one of the smaller envelopes. Marnie opened it and removed the contents, noticing there were six other envelopes. Instantly she was in tears and dropped to her knees. "New York? You're taking us to New York for Christmas?"

Callen knelt down beside her. "We're taking your Mom, Dad and the kids to New York for Christmas."

Marnie shook her head. "Not me, this is all you, I could never afford this. First class at that, this must have cost close to twelve thousand dollars." She said looking up at him in awe, tears streaming down her face.

"Someday it will be our money. Marry me Marnie?" He asked taking her hand.

"Marry you, right now?" She laughed. "Let's get this divorce finalized before we even broach that subject. I love you with all of my heart, but I'm going to need some time to let this absorb. Let's just say when you ask again, I will say yes."

"I'll take that." Callen smiled and kissed her again.


	15. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN.**

The kids were asleep, their three bodies scattered across the living room floor, Callen and Marnie laid out on the couch. He tightened his arms around her and inhaled deeply. Marnie let out a soft moan and cuddled closer to him. Suddenly he opened his eyes and looked at the clock and shook Marnie awake.

"Marnie, the casserole." He whispered urgently. "We forgot the casserole."

Marnie giggled and rolled onto her back, as he moved his arm under her neck. "No, I turned off the oven before we started watching the movie. It only had five minutes left. We should put it in the refrigerator, though."

"At least one of us was paying attention." He laughed lightly pressing his lips to hers.

"This coming from the one who rarely cooks." She laughed and wrapped her arms around him.

"That's what I have you for." He said trailing soft kisses down her neck to her collar bone.

"Is that all I'm good for, to cook for you?" She moaned breathlessly.

"Oh no." he panted. "You're good for so much more."

Callen's fingers lightly grazed her spine, making her shiver. Her breathe caught in her throat as he slowly unzipped her sweatshirt and kissed the soft flesh between her breasts. Marnie pulled him close and thought about what was about to happen.

"No, we can't do this right now. Wait until the divorce is final, please." She asked.

Callen nodded, feeling a twinge of guilt for even trying and climbed over her, careful not to step on Avery who was laying up against the couch. He put the now cooled casserole in the refrigerator, ran to the bathroom and hurried back out to the living room. Hopping over the back of the couch on top of Marnie, she shrieked and giggled. Callen gave her a soft kiss and wrapped himself around her.

"It's cold out there." He said shivering.

"Turn on the heater." She suggested sarcastically.

"No, I'm fine now. You're nice and warm." He said putting his cold hands under the back of her sweatshirt and right on her back.

"Oh good Lord, did you wash your hands with ice water?" She gasped.

Callen laughed and buried his face in her neck. "Yep, just for you."

"It's five, do we want to make a pot of coffee and start a fire?"

Callen loved the idea, except that it required him to run through the frigid house to grab a coat so he could collect more fire wood. Marnie laughed as his teeth chattered the entire way up the hall and again when he walked into the kitchen with a jacket pulled tight around him, yet he wore no socks or shoes. Marnie sent him back to his room to at least put a pair of socks on. He dropped his head and pouted as he stalked back up the hall way. When he came back out to the kitchen he wore socks and shoes.

As Callen opened the back door a cold gust of wind blew in, Marnie quickly finished setting up the coffee pot, ran back to the living room and was sitting on the couch wrapped in the blanket when Callen carried the wood in. Quietly, he stacked the wood in the fireplace and lit it. Once the fire was burning well, he sprinted back to the couch and cuddled in next to Marnie under the blanket. When the coffee was ready, Marnie stepped over Avery and made two cups of coffee. By the time she walked back into the living room, Avery was sitting in her spot and Cassie sat on the other side of Callen. She handed Callen his coffee and sat hers on the coffee table so she could pick Avery up and set her on her lap.

Marnie listened to the girls tell Callen all about the Plaza hotel and a series of books and movies where a little girl ran amuck in the hotel. Soon, Alec joined and told Callen all about the second Home Alone movie. When he asked what there was to do in New York, the kids all talked at once. Marnie interrupted and reminded them that the parade would be starting soon and asked what the kids wanted for breakfast. The kids begged Marnie for pancakes.

While Callen and the kids watched the beginning of the parade, Marnie searched the cabinets for everything she needed to make pancakes. When she found nothing, Marnie grabbed Callen's jacket and ran over to the house for a box of Bisquick and her skillet of choice. Her mom greeted her with a smile.

"So how did last night go?" She asked hoping Callen had given her the divorce papers already.

"I can't thank you enough, Mom." She said rushing over wrapping her arms around her mother. "I love you so much and I don't know what I'm going to do without you."

Annette pulled back. "You'll be very happy with a man who's waited thirty-one years to love you." She told her with a tearful grin.

"Yes I will, but I won't have you to share it with." Marnie cried.

"I've lived my life, very happily I might add. I just want you and the kids to be happy and safe." She said, looking at the Bisquick on the table. "Now, go make your babies and the man you love some of your wonderful pancakes."

"I'll send the kids back over with the pies and casserole. Send them back over with whatever else we need to cook or warm." Marnie told her as she headed out the front door.

Marnie whipped up some pumpkin pancakes with the leftover pumpkin. With the kids sitting at the coffee table eating, Callen and Marnie sat on the couch cradling their plates on their knees. Marnie couldn't believe how many pancakes Callen and the kid had eaten. Every time they went back for more, she reminded them about the feast that awaited them at home. It didn't stop them, soon Callen and the kids were writhing in pain and moaning that they'd eaten too much. Marnie laughed, having only eaten three pancakes herself, and told them they shouldn't be eat anything else until dinner.

With the kids next door dropping off the pies and casserole. Annette made them shower and dress, giving Callen and Marnie time alone together. They sat on the couch cuddled together watching the rest of the parade. Their fingers laced, holding hands.

"I think we're on the right track with this Christmas in New York thing. I've never seen the kids so excited over something." Callen told her as he looked at her fingers trying to figure out what type of ring would look best on her.

"Every Christmas whether we're with my Mom or not, they go on and on about how magical it would be." She smiled, looking up at him with her head resting on his shoulder.

"I've got Sam and Michelle on board to help us figure out what to do and where to stay. I think the Plaza is the place though. Maybe later the girls and I can sit down and watch Eloise at Christmas, see exactly what kind of trouble this kid gets into."

Marnie smiled thoughtfully at the idea of Callen caring enough to want to watch a children's movie with her girls. "I think we may have to tell Dad, though. At least to get Mom packed. He would know better than me what she would need to have in the way of medical supplies. He may also be the one to put a kink in these plans. If Dad says no, we can't go against him."

"He wouldn't say no, would he?" Callen asked concerned since he'd already gotten the tickets, but knew they could be used at a later date.

"He could, but he knows how much Mom wants to go."

"Should we talk to Karen and Paul too?" He asked just out of curiosity. "Just to let them know we aren't going to be here so they can either get their own tickets and accommodations or make other plans."

"I'm praying they decide to do something else. As much as I hate to admit it, my mother needs to enjoy this trip. If Karen, Paul and the kids come they will demand to do everything they want. Not to mention when Karen and Paul want to go out, we'll have to watch the kids."

"The hell we will." He laughed. "I'm getting tired of your sister taking advantage of you and your parents. I've been thinking, move in with me."

"I can't and you know that, G." She told him.

"We can keep everything the same as it is now, just you and the kids will sleep here. We can go over in the mornings, help get the kids to school and have dinner over there in the evenings." He told her, trying to convince her.

"I think it's too soon." She told him, even though she really wanted out of the house and out from under her sister's thumb. "What if something happens to Mom?"

"It's not like you're moving across town, it's just next door."

"I'll think about it and even talk it over with Mom to see what she thinks." Marnie agreed.

"You know what she's going to tell you." He laughed, knowing Marnie and the kids needed space to spread out, not confined to one room.

By Noon, Marnie was back at home showering and helping get the little stuff done. Callen was due over within the hour with the items the kids had brought back over. By the time he walked in the house, the table was set and the turkey and ham carved. While he'd seen Marnie dressed and made-up for work, he loved when she was casually dressed with no make-up. This afternoon, she wore a pair of black slacks and a burnt orange blouse, her feet bare.

"Marnie, please go put some shoes on before I drop a knife or something on the floor and we have to make a run to the ER." Annette told her.

"Just let me finish getting the veggie tray together and I will. G should be here in a few minutes." She said not hearing or seeing him walk into the kitchen.

"Why don't you let me finish so you can put shoes on." He said putting a hand on her back.

"Alright, the celery and carrots are done, you just need to finish the broccoli, black olives and tomatoes. Mom's got bowls of Ranch to put out." She smiled and stole a quick kiss before she disappeared.

Annette beamed and hugged Callen. "I hear it went well last night?"

Callen couldn't help but smile. "It did, thank you for your part in all of this."

"For Marnie and those kids, anytime." She told him with a pat on his back as Nick walked in with a dish of green bean casserole in his hands.

They four talked casually as they got plates made up for the kids while Karen and Paul hid in their room. Once the kids were seated at the table and eating, Callen and Marnie opened a bottle of wine to let it breathe. Karen and Paul didn't make an appearance until after the kids were done eating and watching a movie. The six adults sat awkwardly at the table with their plates piled high. Finally Karen broke the silence and announced that she and Paul were taking their three children to his family for Christmas.

Had Marnie not known about what awaited her mother, she would've reached across the table and puncher Karen in the head after the devastated look on her mother's face. Nick was furious and slammed his utensils on the table, crossing his arms over his chest. Callen and Marnie looked at one another, smiling. Annette swallowed hard and announced that it would be fine, she'd be fine. Karen and Paul just sat straight-faced, not caring how much they'd hurt Annette.

While Annette and Marnie put away the leftovers, Callen took Nick and told him what he and Marnie had planned. When the two walked into the kitchen Nick looked like he'd been crying. Marnie gave Callen a worried look, but grinned when both Callen and her father smiled and nodded. Nick and Callen told Annette and Marnie to sit down while they loaded the dishwasher and hand washed what wouldn't fit. Though with the new, larger dishwasher the only items that needed to be hand-washed were the cups and wine glasses.

The four sat at the table with a cup of coffee talking. Marnie broached the subject of moving into Callen's house. Annette had no major problems with it, but Nick expressed his concern that maybe they were moving too fast. Marnie agreed and told them they she and the kids would remain in the house until after the divorce was final in January, maybe a little longer. Callen was a little disappointed, but completely understood and had no choice but to wait.


	16. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN.**

By seven, the kids were begging for pie. Annette and Marnie pulled themselves away from the conversation at the table and got the pumpkin and pecan pies out. After slicing the pies and dishing up for the kids, Marnie asked Callen if he was ready for pie. He nodded and asked for a small piece of each. Callie stood leaning against the counter watching Callen take his first bite of her pumpkin pie. Slowly, Callen cut a small piece, stabbed it with the fork and raised it to his mouth.

"If something happens to me, I'm blaming you." He said before tasting it. As he chewed and the flavor spread, a smile crossed his face. "I'm shocked, I've always hated pumpkin pie, but this is really good."

Callie beamed and hugged her mother. "We've converted another!" She cheered.

Callen eyed her. "What do you mean converted another?"

"Nothing." Marnie smiled. "There's just something about a pumpkin pie when Callie makes it. It's better than any other pie you could ever buy or make."

Just as she finished that sentence, Callen stood up holding out an empty plate. "Could I have another piece, bigger this time?"

Callie giggled. "Of course, you should try it with whipped cream." She said and slid the pie cutter under a larger slice of pie. Once she'd set it on the plate, she dropped a large dollop of whipped cream on top and handed it back to Callen.

He took a bite and closed his eyes, savoring the wonder. "You're definitely making this pie for Christmas." He told Callie and gave Marnie a wink.

Sitting back at the table, talking Annette asked if Marnie and the kids were going to stay at Callen's again that night. Marnie shrugged saw Avery running towards the kitchen with a DVD case in her hand and slid it across the table at Callen. Callen's eyes lit up. "You found it?"

"Yep, can we go watch it now?" She asked bouncing around the kitchen.

Callen looked at Marnie who was smiling. "Go get your pajamas on. If you fall asleep I'm not bringing you back and I'm not going to let your mother do it either."

"Tell Alec and Callie, too." Marnie added as Avery took off for the bedroom, yelling that they were going to Callen's to watch a movie.

Tyler, appeared in the doorway looking sad. "Can we come too?" Right behind him was Rosie and Harry.

Marnie sighed and hated to exclude her niece and nephews, but it had become common place for Karen and Paul to exclude Callie, Alec and Avery on a regular basis. "You'll have to talk to your parents." Callen told them.

"No." Annette said looking at the clock on the wall. "You guys are going to have to be in bed in just a few minutes."

"But it's Thanksgiving." Tyler cried severely as his face contorted to a snarl. Callen's eyes grew wide having only heard from Nick, Annette and Marnie about his sudden mood swings. "It's not fair that they get to go watch movies at his house and we don't."

"I could list about a hundred things that my kids have been excluded from. Disneyland, Magic Mountain, Knott's Berry Farm, Lego Land, Fleet Week in San Diego. Not to mention the fact that your parent's told you not to tell my kids because they'd be jealous? Give me a break, it's a movie. Besides it's a movie I know you've seen. Callen hasn't seen it yet." Marnie said trying to keep her cool.

Instantly, Harry burst into tears and went running off to his parent's room. Knowing what was about to happen, Marnie started to get up from the table with the hopes of avoiding the impending confrontation. Karen stomped through the family room looking like she was ready to kill someone. "Why can't my kids watch the movie with you?"

"We aren't watching the movie here, we're going over to G's. If we happen to fall asleep, we're staying there. I'm not going to be responsible for your children any more than I absolutely have to, especially since they tend to wander the house aimlessly at night." Marnie snapped.

"Responsible for my kids?" Karen gasped, looking hurt.

"Yes Karen, responsible for your children. Who got their plates ready and sat here watching them screw around instead of eating like every night? Not you; that was Mom, Callen and I. Where were you? Hiding in your room like you always do. You might be working two jobs, to provide for your children, but that gives you no excuse to completely wash your hands of them. Mom, Dad and I are the ones who make sure your kids get to and from school, make their lunches, do their homework with them, and then catch hell from you when we don't make you look like the perfect parent when one of them misses an assignment or acts up at school. I'm tired of you dictating everything that goes on in this house; what the kids are allowed to eat and watch on TV? This is bullshit Karen. I'd like to spend some time with Callen and the kids without having to tell your kids to shut-up because they don't know how to behave themselves."

"Oh and I assume you're going to blame me for their behavior too." Karen asked. "I'm not their only parent, some of this could fall on Paul too."

"Oh you don't want me to get started on Paul. I haven't seen him lift a finger in the nearly five months I've been here." Marnie snapped.

Callen, Nick and Annette sat back silently. "Are you going to let her talk to me like this?" Karen said to her parent's expecting them to defend her. "And in those nearly five months, you haven't worked. We've fed your kids and paid your bills."

"Marnie may not have been working to bring in money, but she was here to help your mother and me with the kids." Nick said calmly. "When I was in Oregon with your brother, I expected that you'd step up and help out more, but you didn't. I hear all you did was walk around here like you own the place. Need I remind you that this is our house, not yours? If we did pay some of your sister's bills, it's because she earned every dime of it for everything she does around here. And what's this I hear about you giving Marnie a hard time about how much time she spends with Callen?"

"She's still married." Karen shrieked rabidly. "She walks around with her holier than thou attitude, boasting that she never cheated on Jason while he was out cheating on her. Look at her now, what do you think she's doing?"

"My divorce is final in January, Karen." Marnie yelled. "Not that it's really any of your business."

Karen laughed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Let me guess you paid for her divorce?" She asked Callen. "What exactly has my sister been doing as payment for you since you've paid for her divorce and gotten her a job?"

"It was a group effort, everyone at work put money in to pay for her divorce. Do you have a problem with that?" He growled standing up, towering a good five or six inches over Karen pushing Marnie back as she tried to swing at her sister. "You're sister hasn't done what you're insinuating and if you ever say something like about her again, I'll hit you myself."

Paul heard the commotion and decided he'd better see what was going on while Callen, Marnie and Karen went at it. As soon as he saw his wife and Callen toe-to-toe while he held Marnie at bay. Instantly he tied to get in Callen's face. Before any punches were thrown, Marnie pulled Callen back and out of the kitchen to the bedroom. All three kids sat on the edge of the bed intently listening to the yelling match. Callen grabbed their coats off the hooks by the door and tossed them at the kids before he started grabbing blankets and comforters off the beds.

"Karen, you're way out of line." Nick growled, standing just inches from her face. "If your sister moves out right now because of you, you're out. I don't care that you've got no place else to go. Marnie contributes to this household a hell of a lot more than your grocery money and cable service."

Marnie walked back into the kitchen and apologized to her parent's for the scene, grabbed the DVD off the table and walked out of the house behind Callen and the kids. She was so angry with her sister, she couldn't see straight. As soon as Callen unlocked the door and let them in, she was walking through the kitchen to the backyard. Callen had a huge smile when he turned to face the kids. He was proud of Marnie and truly hoped her words sunk in her sister's head, but knew they wouldn't.

Marnie wanted to hear every word her sister was saying. As soon as she lit her cigarette, she crept through the darkness over to the fence. In truth, she could've stood in the middle of the yard three house down and heard every word clearly. Karen was fuming mad and took it out on Paul, even going so far as admitting Marnie was right, that she had let her parental duties slide because she was too tired working two jobs. In the very next breath, she told Paul that he had to get a real job, not the scam of a job he currently had that provided absolutely no money towards their own bills little lone the household.

Callen and the kids began discussing the argument when there was a knock at the door. Instantly, they stopped laughing as Callen peeked through the peephole. To his relief, Nick stood on the porch with an easy smile. Quickly, he pulled open the door and Nick stepped in. He said he was worried about Marnie and just wanted to check on her. Callie headed out to the backyard to get her, but didn't see Marnie at the table and turned around, running back into the living room.

"Mom's not out there." She said panicked.

Callen and Nick looked at one another, worried that Marnie had snuck out the back gate and back over to the house to knock Karen around. Both bolted through the house to the back yard. Marnie was putting her cigarette out with a cheeky grin. "Where were you?" Callen asked, relieved.

Marnie pointed to the fence and sneered. "I was listening to the aftermath. She just told him to get a real job."

Nick laughed as they stepped back into the house and closed the door. "We all know that's not going to happen."

"I'm sorry for my outburst. I know you and Mom asked me to keep my mouth shut when we moved in, but I'd had enough. I know I could've handled it better." She said sincerely.

Nick crossed the kitchen in three easy steps and wrapped his arms around his oldest daughter. "You did great. After that bomb she dropped at dinner about them not being here for Christmas and the look on your mother's face, I know she wanted to jump up and cheer you on."

"Still, I think I just made the uncomfortable situation even worse." Marnie insisted.

"No, you didn't. You're sister's been put on notice. Please don't use this as another reason to move in here. I have nothing against you, Callen, I just think Annette needs Marnie around a while longer. If you want to spend the night over here on the weekends, we are fine with that. Marnie and the kids do so much around the house in the mornings and evenings, we'd be lost without them." Nick said looking from Marnie to Callen and back at the kids standing in the doorway. "You two make a good team, I won't deny that. Give this time before you jump head-first into a serious relationship."

Marnie and Callen both nodded. "Yes Dad."

"I'm thankful once again for your big mouth." Nick said as he gently patted Marnie's cheek before he shook Callen's hand, hugged the kids and headed for the door. "Have a good night and we'll see you for breakfast? Karen has to be at work at five in the morning, so if you're up come on over."

Callen looked confused, wondering why Karen had to be at work so early. "That's right, tomorrow's Black Friday. Please tell me you're not planning on shopping tomorrow?"

"Oh no, not me. I plan on staying home and working out the Christmas plans." She said winking at Callen and her Dad.

Finally, they settled in front of the TV to watch the movie Avery brought. Callen enjoyed the laughter that filled the house just as much as the movie. He could definitely get used to having Marnie and the kids there every weekend. By the end of the movie, Avery was sprawled out across Callen and Marnie's laps, snoring softly. Alec and Callie laid on their backs on the hardwood floor between the couch and fireplace. Callen carefully slipped out from under Avery's legs and spread her comforter out on the floor between her brother and sister. Marnie stood up with Avery cradled in her arms and stepped between the older kids, laying Avery down. Once Marnie stepped back towards the couch, Callen pulled half of the comforter back over her.

The two sat on the couch with Marnie's red comforter wrapped around them talking about the evening's events and their trip to New York. Callen got up for a moment to add more wood to the fire and grab his lap top. Together they looked at the Plaza Hotel's website and found that the Hotel actually had an Eloise Suite. However, it was painted bright pink with zebra carpet and held only one king sized bed. Callen began looking at the price of three rooms compared to the cost of the Plaza Suite. Although it was several hundred dollars more, Callen and Marnie both agreed that having two bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms, a pullout couch, dining room and butler service; was the way to go.

With fingers crossed, Callen pulled out his credit card and tried to book the reservation. Marnie held her breath and prayed as Callen clicked on the 'Make Reservation' button. Callen proudly announced and nearly yelped for joy when he received a confirmation number for their reservation. Marnie was on her knees bouncing up and down with excitement. Callen set the lap top aside and grabbed her, pulling her onto his lap before he kissed her.


	17. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN.**

It had been quiet Friday and Saturday. Callen elected to postpone the Christmas shopping trip, so they relaxed at the house with Annette and Nick and the two made dinner both nights. Callen even arranged for Sam and Michelle to come over Sunday afternoon for a playdate and to help with the plans for what to do in New York. That was until mid-morning Sunday when Avery walked into the living room lethargic, pale and burning up. Marnie rushed to the kitchen for the thermometer and took her temperature only to find it had spiked to one hundred one point three. Immediately, Marnie gave her children's ibuprofen while Callen called Sam to cancel the visit. The rest of the afternoon, Avery was glued to Marnie or Callen's side.

When it came time to get dinner together, Callen offered to bring dinner in. Reluctantly; Marnie, Nick and Annette agreed. Within an hour, all of the children with the exception of Avery were eating the pasta of their choice. Callie sat with Avery in the living room after she'd eaten so Marnie could eat. As soon as she was done, she went right back out to sit with Avery. Since they had work and school in the morning, Marnie insisted she and the kids go to bed early. Callen said goodnight around nine with the promise of checking on Avery later that evening.

At one the following morning, Callen headed over to the house with the house key Nick had given him. To his surprise, Marnie and Avery were sitting in the living room watching TV. Callen asked how Avery had been and Marnie told him that she'd given her another dose of fever medication, but she was coughing and so stuffed up that she couldn't sleep. Avery whined and reached for Callen. Without hesitation, he scooped her up and sat on the couch next to Marnie. The three watched TV for fifteen minutes before Avery was asleep in his arms. Marnie turned off the TV and followed Callen into the room. Just as he laid Avery down, she woke and began crying. For fear of waking Alec and Callie, he laid on the bed next to her.

With Marnie on one side and Callen on the other, she fell right back to sleep. Every time Callen would try to get off the bed, the movement would wake Avery, so he finally gave up. They had just started to doze off when Marnie's alarm went off at five. She moaned and whined as she pulled herself out of bed. "No Marn, I've got it. I've watched you and Annette enough I can help your Mom this morning. Stay in bed with Avery and try to get some more sleep. I'll get Alec and Callie up at six and take Rosie to school." He told her, pushing her back into bed.

"Are you sure?" She asked sleepily. "I'll be ready for work when you get back from taking Rosie to school."

"No stay home today. I don't want your Mom getting sick. You take care of Avery and I'll let Hetty know I told you to stay home." He said and kissed her softly on the temple before slipping out of the room.

Nick was just coming out of his bedroom and gave Callen a curious look. "Avery alright?"

"She's finally sleeping. When I came over at one o'clock, Marnie had just given her more medication for the fever. I carried her to bed after she fell asleep, but she woke up every time I tried to leave."

Nick chuckled. "That girl's already got you wrapped so tightly around her little finger, doesn't she?"

Callen grinned like a mad man. "Yeah and I love every minute of it." He said before heading into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee while Nick woke Annette and helped her into the shower.

While they waited for the coffee, Callen and Nick sat at the table. With a sigh, Callen began talking. "I've already asked Marnie to marry me once and she said no."

Nick had a shocked look on his face and leaned forward. "She said no?"

"But she did say she would say yes the next time I asked her. I want to do this right, I guess I'm asking permission to marry your daughter." He finally said.

Nick gave him a warm smile. "Does this have anything to do with Annette's health?"

"Yes and no. I know how much it would mean to Annette to see Marnie and the kids happy and I also know that Marnie's hesitant to get married again knowing it could be without her mother." Callen told him.

"That's my worry too. I think Annette has more time than she thinks she does. This trip to New York is the best thing you and Marnie could do for her. If she's too sick to take part in much of the festivities next year, she will always have this Christmas." He said with tears in his eyes.

"It's not just for Annette, it's for you, Marnie and the kids." Callen told him.

"You truly love my daughter and grandchildren, don't you?" Nick asked.

"I do, and your wife is pretty special, too." Callen said with a teary grin. Next to Hetty, Annette was the closest he'd had to a mother in recent years and he'd do anything to see her happy.

"When are you going to ask her again?" Nick asked hoping to change the subject back to something happier.

"While we're in New York, the whole elaborate one-knee proposal. I know Jason and her first husband never did that. I will give Marnie and the kids everything they deserve. They will never want for anything, I can promise you that much."

"And I know you will. All I ask is that you plan on the wedding sometime soon after you propose. I want Annette to see Marnie get married properly." Nick told him and reached across the table to shake Callen's hand.

At five thirty, Annette walked into the kitchen and left the walker by the door. Nick took her wet towel and put it in the laundry room. The three sat in the family room quietly talking before starting lunches. Like Marnie did every morning, Callen made up Tyler and Rosie's chocolate milk, bagged them and brought them to the table. Annette had already made their peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, so Callen got out the lunch bags and laughed when Annette went to the freezer for the icepacks and dropped two on the floor dangerously close to her bare feet.

While Annette got the snacks ready, Callen packed up the lunches and left the bags open so Annette could just drop the snacks in. As soon as the bags were set on the floor in the living room, he went in and quietly woke Alec and Callie. Both were up within minutes and quietly dressing so they didn't wake their mother and sister. Callen had the two at the table and was making whatever they wanted while Annette was still trying to get Tyler and Rosie out of bed. For the first time, Callen witnessed a bad morning and was thankful Avery wasn't in the middle of it. Tyler sat at the coffee table eating his breakfast while he moaned and whined that he wasn't feeling good.

Over the last few weeks, Marnie had told him and he'd witnessed himself, that the child was a bit of a hypochondriac and overreacted over the littlest of aches, blemishes or scratches. He'd also seen that while Avery, Alec and Callie did instigate a few of the arguments and were overly sensitive at times, Harry, Rosie and Tyler were the root of the problems in the mornings. The stress of the morning was only exasperated when Karen stumbled out of her bedroom. She gave Callen a nasty look on her way through the kitchen. Callen merely smiled and waved hoping to boil her blood as much as he did his.

Once Tyler and Rosie were finally getting dressed, Callen went in to check on Marnie and Avery. Both were softly snoring away with the radio playing low in the background. He reached over and felt Avery's head to see how warm she was.

"You can't judge her fever while she's sleeping. Your body temperature is lower when you're sleeping. We'd have to get her up and let her sit for a while before taking her temperature." Marnie said smiling up at him.

Callen leaned down and kissed her softly. "You doing alright, I've tried to keep it quiet out there, but haven't been very successful."

Marnie yawned and rubbed her eyes. "I got a little more sleep. I take it this was a bad morning?"

Callen laughed and rolled his eyes. "They really didn't have to save it for me."

"Just your lucky day, I guess. Better you than me this morning. The mood I'm in, I'd probably lose it on them." She laughed.

Callen brushed her hair back from her forehead, hoping Marnie didn't get sick too. "I'm going to go help your Mom make Karen's lunch and dinner. I'll try not to spit in it."

"That's why Mom makes it and not me." Marnie laughed.

"I'll come back and check on you two before I head out with Sam." He said and kissed her.

At seven fifty-five, Callen and Rosie left for the school. She sweetly held his hand and threw compliment after compliment at him left and right. Mildly annoyed, Callen just smiled and kept walking. He'd never been so relieved to get away from a child in his life and felt guilty for it. He knew the child was starved for attention, as were all of Karen's children, but it still grated on his nerves. When Marnie first told him about her niece and nephew's behavior, he thought she was embellishing. Now after spending so much time with them he could see not a word of it was a lie. As he turned the corner, he could see Sam standing at the Challenger. Wanting to talk to Marnie one last time before heading to work, he picked up his pace.

"How's Avery feeling?" Sam asked as Callen got closer.

"She spiked a really high fever again overnight." He said walking past Sam, waving for him to follow. "If she's not better by the time I get home this afternoon, I'm taking them to the ER and I'll pay cash for the visit."

"That's right." Sam said looking panicked. "Marnie doesn't have insurance."

Callen turned around and nodded as he let them into the house. "I wish Hetty had been able to get her insurance immediately."

"Yeah, that would've been good." Sam said and smiled when Annette walked into the living room. "Good morning Mom, how are you?"

Annette beamed. "I'm good Sam, worried about Avery."

"Yeah, Michelle and I are, too." He told her.

Callen quietly slid open the pocket door and slipped inside. Marnie laid on her side wrapped around Avery. He walked to the bed and looked down at the two of them. With a smile, he pulled his phone from his pocket and snapped a picture. Marnie stirred at the sound of the shutter and rolled slightly on her side, looking up at him.

"Hey, how is she doing?" He asked quietly.

"She's been asleep since we brought her in here this morning." She smiled.

"Good. If her fever hasn't broken by the time I come home from work, we're going to the ER."

Marnie nodded. "Alright. Have a good day and I'll call to talk to Hetty in a little bit. I'm going to get up and get some coffee here in a little while."

"Get some rest, you had a long night." Callen said leaning over kissing her softly on the lips.

Marnie reached her free arm around his neck and kissed him as he went to stand. "I love you. Thank you for staying here last night."

Sam appeared in the doorway. "Hey Marnie. G, we've got to head out."

"Alright." Callen said and kissed Marnie one last time. "Love you, Marn."

"Love you too, G. Be safe you two."

Hetty hung up just as Sam and Callen walked in. She waited for them to drop their bags and get a cup of coffee before she called Callen over. Callen gave her a concerned look when he sat down across from her. The worried look on her face was unsettling to say the least.

"I just got off the phone with Mrs. Wilson, is Avery alright?" She asked.

Callen smiled. "She started in with the fever yesterday afternoon." He said and yawned. "I went over at one this morning and Marnie was up with her. After giving her some more Ibuprofen, she finally fell asleep on me."

Hetty smiled. "I see from your dark circles and yawns that you had a long night as well."

At Hetty's comment, he gave a cheeky grin. "Avery pulled me in bed and woke up every time I tried to leave. Marnie and I had just fallen asleep when her alarm went off. I told her to stay home with Avery."

Hetty smiled. "Yes, now does she need to be seen by a doctor?"

"I told Marnie to have Avery ready to head to the ER if her fever hasn't broken by the time I get home tonight."

"Very well, if needed, I can help pay for the visit and any medications she requires." Hetty offered.

"Thank you, but I've got it covered." He told her.

The day seemed to drag on. Marnie called several times throughout the day updating Callen on Avery. By the time he got home, Avery was awake and sitting in the living room reading. Marnie walked into the living room with a big ear to ear grim.

"When she woke up around noon the fever was gone and hasn't been back since. The only symptom left seems to be the cough and sniffles."

Callen reached down and took the book from Avery, tossed it on the couch next to her and scooped her into his arms. "You really scared your Mom and I, squirt." He said hugging her tight.

Avery giggled. "I'm sorry. Thank you for sleeping with me last night. I think it was you and Mommy that made me better."


	18. Chapter 18

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN.**

On Tuesday, Avery was feeling better and would be going back to school the following day. Annette told Marnie to go on in to work and promised that she would call if the fever came back. Avery slept the better part of the day Monday and had no intention of sleeping when Marnie wanted or needed her to. With Callen over that evening, she insisted he lay down with her again. Avery bounced on the bed between Marnie and Callen, keeping them awake nearly all night. When Avery did finally fall asleep, she decided to sleep horizontally between the two of them. At five, the two drug themselves out of bed and out to the kitchen. They held one another up as they waited for the coffee pot.

The morning was grueling. The kids bickered non-stop even though Tyler was sent to the living room. Whenever the conversation would get heated in the kitchen, Tyler would put his two cents in from the other room. Marnie couldn't wait to get to work that morning, just to have a little peace and quiet. Sam gave them a smile as they walked up after taking Rosie to school. Marnie headed in to get her stuff and say goodbye to Avery. When she walked back out, she held two travel mugs of coffee and handed one to Callen.

"Mom made these up for us." She smiled and turned to see Annette and Nick at the door.

Marnie tried not to fall asleep in the back seat on the way to work, but inevitably she did and Callen gave her leg a shake as they pulled into the parking lot. Sam gave them a sympathetic smile and told Callen to be thankful Avery wasn't an infant or toddler. At that Marnie agreed and burst into laughter.

Hetty was walking back to her desk as the three walked in. "Ah Mrs. Wilson, Avery is feeling better?"

"Oh yes, since she slept the majority of the day yesterday, she didn't sleep much last night." Marnie told her, not sure if Callen had mentioned staying at her house the night before.

"She kept us up again all night. I feel like we'd just closed our eyes when the alarm went off." Callen added and Marnie looked as if she wanted to hide.

Hetty nodded and chuckled at Marnie's embarrassment. "Yes, well. Hopefully it will be a quiet day and the two of you can get some rest this evening." Marnie nodded and headed for Ops, when she got to the top of the steps she turned and glared at Callen. He gave her his cheekiest grin and winked.

There was no amount of coffee that could keep Marnie awake and at lunch, she fell asleep on the couch downstairs. Callen kept turning around to watch her sleep. After she'd been there a while, Callen got up and sat next to her. Within minutes he was asleep too. Kensi smiled and got up, taking a photo of the two of them. Hetty shooed her away and woke Callen.

"Mr. Callen, take Mrs. Wilson home and get some sleep. We will call you if a case comes up."

Callen sat up and shook his head astonished that he'd actually fallen asleep. "I'll run them home." Sam offered, pulling Callen to his feet.

"Thank you Mr. Hanna." Hetty nodded.

Kensi ran upstairs and grabbed Marnie's bags, running them down to Callen before they left. Marnie fell asleep in the car and again, Callen woke her up when Sam pulled up in front of the house. Annette had stripped the full sized bed and had the sheets in the dryer, so Callen and Marnie curled up on the bottom bunk and fell asleep. When school go out, Annette picked up Rosie while Nick picked up the older kids at the middle school. Callen's phone began dancing across the dresser next to the bunk, slowly he reached up and grabbed it.

"Please tell me you're just checking on us and don't need us back in the office?" Callen moaned.

"I apologize Mr. Callen. We just need you, Mrs. Wilson can remain home." Hetty told him.

"Alright, I'll be right there." He said and hung up. "Marn, I've got to go."

Marnie tightened her arm around his shoulder. "No, you're the most comfortable pillow I've ever had." She moaned.

"I'm sorry honey." He said kissing her softly. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Marnie frowned as she watched Callen sit up, put his shoes back on and head out the door. Once she heard the front door close, Marnie rolled over and fell back to sleep.

Callen trudged back into the office and up to Ops. Sam, Nell, Eric, Kensi and Deeks all stood around the large table talking and looked up when he walked in. As it turned out, there was no case. Hetty just wanted Callen in the office when she caught wind of a surprise visit by Granger. After two hours of standing around waiting, Callen headed down for a cup of coffee.

Hetty's phone rang as she sat talking to Granger and gave him a worried look when the caller ID showed California Highway Patrol. "Hello?" She said on the third ring.

"Henrietta Lange, My names is Captain Anthony Clarke, I'm calling from the California Highway Patrol office at the Border Patrol Checkpoint on the stretch of I-five through Camp Pendleton." The deep voice said.

"Yes?" She asked.

"There has been and accident on I-five involving one of your employees." He said and Hetty looked up at Granger with wide eyes. In her head, she mentally took attendance and Marnie was the only one missing. Granger sat forward with his head cocked to the side and an eyebrow raised. "We've identified the victim as Marnie Wilson. There's a flag on her DMV file to call you in the case of an emergency or what have you."

"No, it can't be." Hetty croaked. "She's home sick."

"I'm sorry Ma'am, she was in a wreck about an hour ago on Northbound Five between Las Pulgas and San Onofre."

Hetty shook her head in disbelief. "Please send us all of the information you have thus far on the accident." She said and gave him her email address.

She was sheet white when she hung up the phone. "What is it Henrietta?" Granger asked.

Without a word, Hetty pulled herself from her seat and headed to Callen. "Mr. Callen, did Mrs. Wilson say she was going anywhere this afternoon?"

He shook his head. "No, she was asleep when I left the house."

Granger walked over and gave him a confused look. "Why would you know where Mrs. Wilson is and whether she was sleeping when you left?"

"Not now Owen." Hetty ordered, staring intently at Callen.

"What's happened?" He shot out of the chair sending it crashing against the wrought iron partition.

Hetty paced between the two sets of desks with her hands clasped behind her back. "I just got off the phone with a Captain Clarke of the CHP, it appears that Mrs. Wilson's been in an accident."

Callen dropped the file he held on the desk. "What happened, is she alright?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry Mr. Callen."

"Hetty!" Nell yelled from the balcony. "We just got the CHPs accident report."


	19. Chapter 19

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN.**

Callen was up the stairs in a heartbeat, his head swimming. It felt like he'd had his legs kicked out from under him or the air sucked from his chest. He'd just gotten her back. The kids, Annette and Nick would be devastated when they found out. He had to get control of his emotions. Before he stepped into Ops Callen stopped, took a breath and prepared himself for what he was about to see. All eyes were on him when he stepped through the automatic doors, but he was focused briefly on the pictures on the screen and quickly looked away. The burned image of the body of the woman he loved would forever be etched in his memory.

Her head hung to the side, charred and blistered flesh peeling from her skull. Clumps of long blonde hair scorched and hung limp around her head. Her shirt a mass of singed material draped across her lifeless body. It couldn't be her, he thought to himself. He stopped, feeling the tears well in his eyes and clamped his eyes closed tightly. Sam stepped to his side and gave him a reassuring pat before saying something to Nell.

When Callen opened his eyes, the only item on the screen was the Sherriff's report. Kensi walked over and hugged Callen, telling him how sorry she was. He just stood there numb, in shock and disbelief. As he closed his eyes again, fighting the tears, he remembered the last time he'd seen her just hours before. Her beautiful face smiling up at him, her blue-grey eyes so full of love and her words. Begging him not to leave her that afternoon. In his mind, he could see Callie, Alec and Avery's faces, tears streaming down their beautiful faces. Faces that so resembled their mother's. It was too much. After a grunt, he cleared his throat and focused.

"What do we know?" He asked stepping forward, taking charge.

Nell looked at Hetty as she walked in and with a sad nod, she began. "At four fifty this afternoon; a driver The CHP has identified as Marnie; lost control and hit the center divider while travelling Northbound on Interstate 5 through Camp Pendleton between the Las Pulgas and San Onofre gates. When the vehicle hit the divide, it burst into flames. The coroner believes that she died on impact, broken her neck." She paused and composed herself, with a waiver to her voice, she said softly. "If it's any consolation, she didn't feel anything."

Callen glared at her and balled his fists. "Please, just get on with this." He growled.

Nell nodded and apology. "First responders managed to get the fire out quickly. The officer who wrote the accident report found her wallet in the burned out car and pulled the Marnie's ID which is why they believe it's her."

Callen stumbled backwards and slumped over breathing heavily. "Why?" He whispered as a wave of nausea washed over him. "What was she doing down there?"

"Nell, what kind of car was it she was driving, that doesn't look like her mini-van." Sam said, drawing Callen's attention to the screen.

"Officers have the vehicle as a two thousand thirteen blue Honda Civic." She said slowly. "Marnie drives a two thousand two black Chevy Venture."

"Yeah," Callen agreed and gave a laugh remembering his frustration when he first lost the parking spot in front of his house. "No one in her family owns anything other than a mini-van or truck."

"Does the report list a VIN for the car?" Kensi asked.

Nell typed a few commands and looked up at them hopeful. "The car is register to an Allison Erins from Vista."

Callen knew the name and looked to Sam before he spoke. "Allison is Jason's girlfriend. I remember the name when Eric gave me the address on Halloween. I checked the information on the property and found it rented to Allison Erins."

Sam grinned like the Cheshire cat. "When I served Marnie's divorce papers, Allison had a copy of Marnie's driver's license and I didn't even think of getting it from her. I figured the Sheriff would confiscate it."

"Mr. Hanna, what were you doing serving Mrs. Wilson's divorce paper?" Granger asked as cantankerous as always.

Callen spun around to face him. "Marnie couldn't afford to file divorce until last week when she got her first check. As a gift; everyone pitched in to pay the filing fee, Deeks looked the papers over, Hetty talked to a friend of hers to expedite the process and Sam and I served the papers to her husband at the girlfriend's house."

Granger's features softened, having recalled an earlier conversation with Hetty about the blossoming relationship. "How does this tie into our dead tech?" He snapped.

"Allison and Jason got into a fight after I served him the papers, I had to call the Sherriff before she really hurt him" Sam giggled.

Granger's brow furrowed at Sam's amusement. "Mr. Hanna, this is not the time."

"I'm sorry, this little twenty-five year old girl roughed Marnie's soon-to-be-ex-husband up something fierce." Sam shrugged, laughing.

"Get to the point Mr. Hanna." Granger demanded.

"Like I said before, Allison had found a copy of Marnie's driver's license in Jason's things and used it as ammunition against him for lying to her about being married and having kids. It was the proof she was looking for when he denied that Marnie was actually his wife."

"Pull up a current copy of both Marnie's license and Ms. Erins', please." Hetty asked, catching onto what Sam was trying to say.

Callen walked to the screen and immediately recognized what was Marnie's current address. "Pull up the license the officer found in the victim's wallet." It was barely legible, but he could faintly make out the address and picture. A broad smile crossed his face as relief flood through him. "That's her Oceanside address. Marnie told me Wednesday night that her license had mysteriously disappeared before they moved up here."

Granger crossed the room and stopped face to face with Callen. "Mr. Callen, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but let's stick to the evidence here."

"Yeah." Callen said stepping to him. "Let me hold out hope because the last thing I want to see are the faces of her three children and her dying mother when I tell them she's dead."

"Ms. Jones, please contact Captain Clarke to see if there's more information. Mr. Beale find Jason Wilson, I have a few questions for him." Hetty said before she turned and walked out of Ops.

Callen started receiving calls from the house and Annette's cell shortly after five and every fifteen minutes after that. Finally at a quarter to nine, Callen approached Hetty. "Did the CHP do the notification?"

"To my knowledge, they have not." She told him with a sad smile.

Callen looked at his watch and took a deep breath. "Even though we're still waiting on the dental records for a positive ID, I need to talk to Annette and the kids. They've been calling every fifteen minutes for the last three or four hours."

Hetty pursed her lips and sighed. "Would you like Mr. Hanna to accompany you?"

Callen slowly and silently shook his head. "I need to be the one to do this. Both for myself and for them."

"Spend as much time as you need with them, I will call you when we have more information." She told him and watched him slowly walk to his desk for his belongings.

Callen was headed towards the door when Eric came running down the stairs out of breath and panicked. "Someone just used Marnie's ID to access the compound."

Within seconds, Callen's bag was tossed aside and he was headed up to Ops, Hetty and Granger right behind him. "Do we have footage at the gate?"

"I'm working on getting it up now." Eric spat as he worked ferociously on the keys.

"No time to wait, Ms. Blye, Mr. Deeks and Mr. Hanna you know what to do. Mr. Callen take the door." Hetty said as they all scrambled, weapon's drawn.

Nell and Eric watched the camera above the door, waiting to see who it was. Eric rushed to enhance the picture as a figure came into view and stopped, swiped the car through the card reader. The person balanced a plate covered in foil on their forearm as they entered a code into the key pad. Just before entering the building, they looked up at the camera. Eric and Nell smiled at one another and ran for the door.

Callen stood by the door in the shadows ready, gun drawn. Whoever this was using Marnie's ID and pass code would pay if they had anything to do with her death, if she truly was really dead. He heard the heavy wooden door creak open and braced himself. Sam and Kensi at the ready behind the pillars, Deeks on the balcony outside of ops, with Nell and Eric trying to get his attention. All ready to defend the mission with their lives if need be. As the door opened more, Callen could smell something, something familiar and tried to place it. When the person held the door and gently closed it without a sound, Callen got a good look at the side profile. Just as she turned to walk through the corridor, Sam and Kensi moved into position and yelled for her to stop.

It was a complete shock to walk in and have guns pointed at her. In a split second, the plate she'd been carrying was shattered on the tile floor. Callen's dinner lay there seeping across the floor, shards of glass were carried towards the stained grout in the thick turkey gravy.

"What the hell you guys?" Marnie growled as she bent over looking at the mess.

At the sound of her voice, Kensi and Sam stepped forward. "Marnie?" Sam asked.

"Yeah who the hell else were you expecting?" She asked taking the few napkins she had with her and started to pull the mess to one spot.

Callen's heart soared at the sound of her voice. He stepped forward just as she stood up and looked at everyone. "Marn, Thank God." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"What's going on?" She asked and pointed at the mess on the floor. "That was your dinner. I've been trying to call you and you're not answering."

"Why weren't you calling on your phone?" He asked as he checked her from head to toe making sure she was alive and in one piece.

"I don't know, I can't send or receive calls or texts. I've reset the phone three times and it's still not working." She told him looking around at everyone who was now securing their weapons with relieved smiles.

"You were calling on your Mom's cell phone and the house line?" Callen asked with a laugh.

"Yes, now please tell me why I feel like I've walked into an ambush." She said pushing him away.

"Mrs. Wilson, we received a call from the CHP this afternoon that you were in an automobile accident and succumbed to your injuries." Hetty called from the end of the corridor.

Marnie looked from Hetty to Callen. "Dead, you thought I was dead?" She asked as Callen grabbed her again and held her tight. "Oh my God G, I'm sorry. I'm fine, I've been home waiting for you."

"There are still a few things we need answers for, Mrs. Wilson." Granger said from behind Hetty.

Marnie nodded and stepped forward with Callen's arm around her waist. "Yeah, like why the CHP thought I was dead."

Hetty and Granger walked towards Hetty's office and motioned for Marnie to sit. Callen stood behind her with his hands resting on her shoulders. Hetty presented Marnie with a picture of who they suspected was the real victim. Marnie studied the photo, and after a few minutes shook her head. Hetty gave Marnie the girl's name and again Marnie had no idea who she was. Sam walked over with a copy of the Sherriff's report from the incident when he'd served her divorce papers. Marnie's jaw dropped when she saw the name.

"Jason's girlfriend?" she gasped. "I swear I have nothing to do with this." She said looking from Hetty to Granger and up at Callen.

"Mrs. Wilson, as of yet, this is not a murder investigation. Beside if it were, you wouldn't be on our list of suspects. Do you know where your ex-husband might be right now?" Granger asked, taking everyone by surprise given his history with the interrogations and accusations of Callen and his team.

Marnie shook her head. "I have the number he called from on Halloween, but Eric and Callen are the ones who got the address."

After more discussion, Marnie asked if this had been reported to the media and no one knew. Marnie suspected if it had, her mother would've called her every five minutes until she answered. It was Marnie's idea to allow her name to be released as the deceased to draw out Jason. Hetty was impressed and ordered Callen to accompany Marnie home to inform her family of the plan. Kensi and Deeks were heading to speak with Allison's family first thing in the morning. Marnie was keeping the kids home from school to keep the appearance that the family was grieving.

Eric took Marnie's cell phone and fixed whatever the problem was before he installed program that would allow them to clone her phone and monitor all of her incoming calls from Ops. Everyone stood up in Ops while Eric copied all of her files. A few dozen photos of Callen and Marnie flashed onto the screen. Photos they had taken over the last week and a few they'd never seen before.

"Oh I'm going to get Callie." Marnie laughed nervously when they saw pictures of her and Callen asleep on the couch Saturday morning.

"Look at that one." Kensi said with a smile. The picture was of a stolen moment on Thanksgiving when the two thought no one was looking. Marnie stood at the doorway between the kitchen and family room when Callen walked up behind her and put his arms around her. In the first picture, Marnie looked up at him and in the second, she was looking into the room with Callen looking down at her. Their expressions tender and loving. "You guys are so cute."

Marnie turned red and stared at the floor. Callen looked around to see the looks of approval on everyone's faces, including Granger's. Without thinking, Callen put his arm around Marnie and pulled her close, kissing her temple. His display of affection in front of everyone made her look at him. Everyone watched on as she whispered something to him and he responded by leaning down and softly pressed his lips to hers.


	20. Chapter 20

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN.**

Marnie called ahead and made sure her Mom had the kids up when they got to the house and that the back gate to the driveway was unlocked and open. Callen pulled in and cut the engine as Marnie got out of the car. They walked to the back door just as Nick pulled the glass door open.

"What's going on?" He asked with a distressed look.

"I'll explain in a minute, Dad. Are the kids awake?" Marnie asked tossing her purse on the loveseat as she shed her jacket.

Annette sat in her recliner with her legs up and a blanket pulled to her chin. Callie, Alec and Avery sat on the couch next to her looking just as worried as Nick. Nick got comfortable in his recliner and Callen sat on the loveseat as Marnie grabbed the remote and looked at her watch. Changing the channel to the local ten o'clock news. Callen scooted over so Marnie could sit next to him as the telecast returned from a commercial break.

"The five freeway has claimed another life today. Forty-four year old Marnie Wilson of Los Angeles was traveling Northbound on I-five along the stretch that passes through Camp Pendleton when her two thousand thirteen Honda Civic lost control and hit the center divider. CHP and the coroner reported that Mrs. Wilson died on impact. At this time, they are considering it an accident, but are searching for her estranged husband, Jason Wilson who is rumored to be living in Vista."

The kids looked confused as did Nick and Annette. "Obviously I'm alive and well. Callen and everyone else at work spent a few hours thinking I was dead. You three will not be going to school tomorrow. We will carry on as if I did die until Jason contacts me."

"Why is Dad wanted for questioning?" Callie asked.

"The woman who owned the car is your father's girlfriend." She told them.

"So how do they think you're the one who died?" Annette asked.

"When Sam served the divorce papers, your Dad's girlfriend had an old copy of your Mom's driver's license. We suspect she'd put it in her wallet in front of her own." Sam told them.

"I still don't understand why they want to talk to Dad." Callie said.

"Remember when we moved here I couldn't find my license, well I think your father took it." Marnie told her. "There is the possibility the vehicle was tampered with and since your father was a mechanic in the Marine Corps, he could've had something to do with it. The car has been turned over to NCIS so we can go through it with a fine tooth comb."

"I'm still confused." Callie said giving her mother a pleading look.

Marnie looked to Callen to help. "When Sam served the papers, your father and his girlfriend got into a fight. He actually wound up calling the police to intervene. It's only natural that we'd want to talk to your father. It gives him motive."

"So how long are we keeping this charade up?" Nick asked.

"Until Jason contacts Marnie, after that, the real name will be released and life goes back to normal. We're hoping no more than a day or two. It's not like we're going to have to have a mock funeral or anything." Callen assured them.

Alec looked like he was about to cry. "Alec are you alright?"

"What if you'd really died? What would happen to us?" He asked.

Marnie looked at her mother and father. "That's something I never thought of, but we will now. It's nothing you need to worry about right now, alright?"

Alec nodded. "Can we go back to bed now?"

Marnie smiled and crossed the room, kissing the top of his head. "Yes, just remember I'm fine and this isn't real."

Callen waited until the kids were out of the room before he talked to Annette and Nick more. They agreed that for appearances, Marnie would stay at Callen's with him until Jason made contact and he was questioned. With that said, Marnie grabbed a change of clothes and headed to Callen's.

Callen stopped Marnie just as she crossed the threshold and held her tight. She could feel him inhaling deeply before he looked at her. "I seriously thought I lost you tonight." He said looking down at her with tears in his eyes.

"I know and I'm so sorry." She said and smiled. "Maybe you should've answered your phone."

"I thought it was your Mom. We weren't sure if the CHP had notified your Mom and Dad or if the media had already reported the accident. I was just about to head to your house to tell them when you pulled into the compound at the mission."

"Again, I'm sorry." She said and kissed him softly.

"I'm just so thankful it wasn't you. How long before you think Jason will call?" he asked with his fingers laced behind her back, her body pulled as close as he could get her.

Marine ran her finger down the buttons of his shirt. "I'm guessing tomorrow morning. He's probably not watched the news yet. It will be early."

"He's not going to go to the school to try to get the kids is he?" Callen asked, running every possible scenario in his head.

"Providing he's still in Vista, I don't think we have to worry about him showing up around here. Now if she kicked him out after Sam served the papers, your guess is as good as mine." She told him.

Callen nodded and let her go as a gust of cold air whirled around their ankles. She set her bags on the counter while he closed the door. He watched her move around the kitchen with the same ease as she did at her own house. "How do you make it look so easy?" He asked with a crooked smile.

Marnie stopped and smiled back at him with the carafe for the coffee pot in her hand. "What do you mean?"

"You're just so fluid and graceful. You make every movement look so easy, effortless." He said walking towards her, taking the carafe and setting it on the counter. "I love you Marnie."

She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too, G."

Callen pushed Marnie towards the refrigerator and kissed her hard. Their hands manically touching and caressing one another. Callen pulled at the sleeves of her jacket as she shrugged it off her shoulders. Once her coat laid on top of the refrigerator, she pushed his leather jacket off his shoulders and tossed it on the counter. Like they were dancing, Callen backed her to the living room and onto the couch. Even though just days before Marnie insisted this couldn't happen, Callen needed to feel her and show her he loved her.

Once the panicked frenzy subsided, Callen slowly kissed down her neck to her collarbone. Marnie wrapped her legs around his torso and felt every inch of him. Needing his lips on hers again, she pulled him up and kissed him. When the kiss ended, Callen laid his head on her chest and just listened to her hear beat. Marnie loosened her grip and relaxed as he did. After an hour of listening to one another breathe, they fell asleep.

Like every weekday morning, Marnie's alarm went off at five. Callen at some point during the night had rolled over and now laid between Marnie and the back of the couch. She had her right leg over his hip and her face buried in the crook of his neck. Softly he brushed her hair from her face and kissed her temple until she smiled and stretched.

"So much for last night's pot of coffee?" She laughed and brushed her thumb across the stubble on his chin.

"We needed sleep more than we needed coffee." He told her and ran his hand down her back. "Should we go help Annette with the kids before Sam comes to get us?"

"Yeah, hopefully Jason will call within the next couple hours." She said rolling onto her back.

Callen rested his hand on her stomach. "I'll make a pot of coffee while you shower."

Marnie nodded and sat up. "Sounds good. You really need to get a bed." She said feeling how tight her back was.

"Move in with me and we'll get all of your furniture. There's no point in buying a bed when you already have one."

Marnie laughed and leaned over him. "Yes, but do you really want to sleep on a bed I shared with my soon-to-be-ex-husband?"

Callen cringed. "Good point. I'll look at mattresses online today and hopefully we'll have one tonight."

While Marnie showered, Callen checked his voicemail messages and emails. With nothing important, he walked up the hall and chose his clothes for the day. He'd just finished making Marnie a cup of coffee when she walked into the kitchen. She thanked him and watched him head up towards the bathroom. Within just a few minutes, Callen was back out in the living room. Marnie watched him tie his shoes before he leaned over and gave her a kiss.

She couldn't imagine what it had been like for him to think she was dead. The relief and fear Marnie saw when she saw him with his gun drawn was almost too much. Marnie began crying and Callen was at her side consoling her. "I'm sorry, I just can't imagine what it was like for you." She said running her fingers through his damp hair.

"It was the worst feeling in the world and I never want to experience anything like that again." He told her and brushed away her tears.

Annette and Nick handled getting Karen's kids to school while Marnie and Callen sat with her three watching the news. Just past eight, Marnie stepped out for a cigarette, with Callen behind her. No sooner had they sat down and Marnie's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and didn't recognize the number. Callen was already on the phone with Eric and nodded when Eric was ready.

"Hello?"

"Callie, baby are you okay, I just saw the news." He said.

Marnie smiled at Callen and gave him a thumbs up. "Jason?"

"Oh my God Marnie." He paused. "How, it's all over the news that you're dead."

"No Jason, I'm fine. Allison's the one who's dead."

"I kind of guess that since you answered your phone and I haven't heard from her in over a week."

"Where are you, Jason?"

"Not too far from your parent's house. I guess I'm wanted by CHP." He said sadly. "I swear to you Marnie, I had nothing to do with Allison's accident."

"Jason, I'm going to send someone to get you, stay where you are." She told him.

"No, I've got to go to the police, turn myself in."

"No Jason, it's not the police who want to talk to you, it's NCIS."

"Why does NCIS want to talk to me, I'm not in the Marines anymore and Allison was in no way affiliated with the military." He argued.

"Jason, just tell me where you are."

Marnie went back and forth with Jason for fifteen minutes, more than enough time for Eric to pinpoint his location and for Kensi and Deeks to pick him up. Thirty minutes later, Sam pulling into the yard. Marnie sat staring at her phone waiting for word on whether or not they'd found Jason.

Callen's phone rang in his hand. "It's Kensi." He announced to Marnie and Sam. "Did you guys find him?"

"No, he was gone by the time we got there. We're cruising around to see if we can find him. We talked to a few of the store owners and have a pretty good idea of what he's wearing."

"Alright, Sam's here so we're headed in now. Keep us posted." Callen told her and hung up.


	21. Chapter 21

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN.**

After searching for two hours and coming up empty-handed, Kensi and Deeks headed to Allison Erins' parent's house in a hilly sub-division in Fallbrook. It was a very interesting and informative visit. Naturally, her parents were devastated when they learned that their daughter was in-fact the one who had died in the accident and immediately they blamed Jason. They told Kensi and Deeks that Allison had called a few months ago in tears when she'd found Marnie's license in her then boyfriend's belongings. When they'd gotten the call from the Vista Police Station after she was hauled in for the domestic disturbance, they'd insisted that she stay with them for the holiday or until she decided what she was going to do.

Her parent's said that she'd gone back to the house to meet the locksmith to have the locks changed and grab more clothes, but never returned. They just figured Jason had sweet talked her into letting him back into her life, which seemed to be something that happened quite frequently. When Kensi asked if Jason had ever become violent with her, they told her that they'd never heard of any instances when he had.

Marnie sat up in Ops with Eric trying to track Jason's cell phone when Kensi and Deeks returned to the office. While sitting at their desks with a cup of coffee, they relayed everything Allison's parent's had told them.

"Has Marnie ever told you why she stayed so long?" Kensi asked Callen.

"No, but I think she felt it was what was best for the kids." He shrugged.

"Looking at his service record, there's no indication of violent behavior or behavior problems until they got to North Carolina." Sam said. "But I remember Annette telling me that he'd started cheating on her long before North Carolina."

"I still don't understand why stay with a man who's cheated on you for what was it seven years?" Kensi said.

Marnie stood at the kitchenette behind a pillar listening to the conversation. She knew she didn't need to explain her actions, but felt compelled to do so. Kensi's eyes grew wide when she appeared behind Deeks, with a sad, defeated expression on her face. Sam looked back at her and got up so she could sit down. "I stayed because I love my children and didn't think they should live without their mother or one another." She said cryptically.

Callen saw the pained looked and walked to her side. "What do you mean Marnie?" He asked crouching down next to her.

"While Jason was never violent, he did make threats. I tried to go to his command right before his third deployment, but he caught wind of it and got angry."

Sam balled his fists. "How angry?"

Marnie looked up at him and offered a weak smile. "On many occasions over the last few years he made it very clear that he would hurt me or one of the kids if I tried to leave. Even going so far as to threaten to hurt himself if he had to be without us. I know now that it was all a ploy, but I was only thinking of my children's safety."

"Why didn't you ever say anything about this?" Callen asked pulling her into his arms.

"Because he's out of our lives now, there's no point in bringing it up. I know I don't need to explain myself or my actions to you guys. But I will admit not knowing exactly where he is, is very unsettling. I don't think he'd try anything, but you never know."

"We won't let anything happen to you or your kids." Deeks told her.

Marnie nodded and thanked him just as her phone rang again. Eric appeared at the balcony and called down to her. "It's him."

She nodded and answered the call. Immediately, Jason began giving her excuses as to why he didn't stay where she told him to, Marnie scolded him and told him she was only trying to help him prove his innocence. In the background, she could hear heavy traffic and a dog whimpering. Once again, she asked where he was and like before he told her he was around her parent's house. When Eric appeared on the stairs and told Kensi and Deeks the address was on their phones, they headed out to pick him up. Callen suggested she keep him on the phone as long as possible until Kensi and Deeks had him. It was hard and there were a lot of awkward silence, but she was able to keep him online until she heard Kensi's voice.

At Hetty's insistence, Marnie accompanied Callen and Sam to the boatshed. As soon as they walked in, she heard the familiar bark and got teary-eyed. Deeks walked in the main room from the hallway and told them the dog wouldn't let them in the room. Marnie grinned and told Deeks to ask the dog if he wanted to go for a walk. Apprehensively, he walked back to the door and cracked it open.

"Hey boy, you want to go for a walk?" He asked and the dog shot out of the room. The black and white Chihuahua-French Bull Dog mix looked around and literally smiled when he saw Marnie.

On her knees with open arms, she caught the dog in midair as he jumped at her. "Hey boy." She whispered, burying her face in the thick fur behind his neck. As much as the dog appeared to be trying to squirm out of his arms, he was just trying to get turned around so he could lick Marnie's face. "Good Lord, I've missed you. Are you taking care of your Dad?"

Callen stood back with a smile, the kids had mentioned several times having a dog, but he never heard it from Marnie and he could see why as she held the dog tight. She missed her little friend. In all of the dogs wiggling, he and Marnie toppled over. Marnie let go to use her hands to break her fall and the dog stood on her chest licking her and rolling all over her.

"I think he missed you." Jason said from the hallway, his hands at his side.

"We've really missed him. Karen's dogs don't compare to him. He looks good Jason, thank you for taking care of him." Marnie said getting to her feet, picking up the dog. Within minutes, the dog had drifted off to sleep with his head on her shoulder like a baby.

"He never does that with me." Jason smiled. "You look good Marnie, I like the short pixie cut."

Marnie looked at Callen awkwardly. "Thank you."

"So now can you tell me how NCIS is involved in all of this?" He asked walking toward the table in the center of the room.

"Can we do this out here or do we need to go into interrogation?" She asked Callen.

"As long as it remains civil, it can happen out here." Callen said eyeing Jason.

Jason nodded and put his hands up in surrender. "You?" He said looking at Sam. "You're the one who served the divorce papers."

Sam nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. "Sit and listen, answer everything you're asked."

Jason did as he was told and sat at the table watching Marnie with the dog as she rocked side to side like she did when the kids were babies. Hetty walked in and looked at everyone, she saw the delight on Marnie's face as she rocked the sleeping dog. "He is cute, Mrs. Wilson."

"Thank you. I haven't seen him in a while." Marnie said leaning her head on the dog's back.

"Shall we get started then?" Hetty asked sitting across from Jason. "Mr. Wilson, my name is Henrietta Lange, I am an Operations Manager for one of the local NCIS Offices. We were notified yesterday afternoon that one of our employees had been killed in an automobile accident. Now you can imagine out anguish and our amazement when Marnie appeared in the office last night unharmed."

"Wait." He said confused. "You work for NCIS?"

"Yes, she does in a clerical position." Hetty told him. "Please tell me how Mrs. Wilson's driver's license came to be in the possession of Ms. Erins."

Jason sighed and told Hetty about him taking the license out of Marnie's wallet a week before she and the kids moved to LA. He insisted that he never intended for it to wind up in Allison's hands and had nothing to do with the accident. He apologized to Marnie several times and admitted to having been cheating on Allison as well. Like Marnie had done so many times when she's gotten suspicious, Allison had gone through some of his personal items and used them against them in many of their fights. Sam sat at the table next to Hetty and listened to Jason. Occasionally he'd ask a question and Jason was too intimidated by his size to not answer.

As the questioning winded down, Jason cleared his throat. "Can I talk to Marnie alone for a couple minutes?" He asked.

"NO!" Everyone said at once.

"I just want to find out how the kids are." He said looking at Marnie with a pleading look.

Marnie sat the dog down and nodded towards the interrogation room, giving Callen a look as she passed him. He reached out for her hand and gave it a squeeze. The dog trotted alongside Marnie looking up at her the whole time, dragging the leash behind him. Once Jason was in the room, she closed the door and stood behind the table where she could see the window and Callen's outline through the barely opened blinds.

"The kids are fine Jason." She said crossing her arms over her chest. The dog stood on the chair whining at her.

"I'd like to see them if you'll let me." He asked as he sat across from her.

"I've never kept them from you, you just can't take them out of the county without permission and your visits have to be supervised." She told him.

"Yeah, I saw that in the preliminary custody papers. Why supervised?"

"Because I don't trust you and I don't want you to hurt the kids any more than you already have." She told him straight-faced.

"Me hurt them? You're the one who decided to move them to your parent's house." He argued.

"Only after you got us evicted, Jason. Might I add after you gambled away all of the rent money and lied to the kids and I about having paid the rent. You've done nothing but lie to us or the last few years. Every one of your lies ate away at the kids."

"No Marnie, they ate away at you. Stop using the kids as your shield and tell me how you really feel. How my actions effected you." He demanded, slamming his hands on the table.

"You devastated me time and time again. To the point that I can't look at you without feeling like the lowest being on earth. You knew exactly what you were doing and ignored every time I begged you to stop and see what you were doing. You dropped us off at my parent's house and never looked back. You moved in with another woman, Jason. And you cheated on her. She was only twenty-five. Is there no limit to your destructiveness?"

"You threw me away like a piece of trash, what else was I supposed to do?"

"I threw you away?" Marnie laughed a caustic, sadistic laugh. "You threw us away. You're the one that ripped our security and safety out from under us. Do you want to know why Callie refuses to talk to you on the rare occasions that you do call? Because she feels like you replaced her. She feels like she wasn't good enough to be your daughter and I'm sure Avery isn't too far behind her. You crushed the kids when you had another child with another woman."

"There you go again using the kids to mask your feelings." He hissed.

"No, I'm telling you exactly what Callie told me, what the counselor has told me she's said to him." She growled. "I'm done talking to you for now. They're going to take you to one of the homeless shelters. Call me over the weekend and I'll arrange for you to see the kids. You are not welcome at the house, so it will have to be someplace else." She said and looked at the dog one last time before she walked out.

Callen, Marnie and Sam had just walked in to find Nell and Eric standing at the monitor in the bullpen watching the local news.

"The cat's out of the bag and it's not good." Nell said. "Not only is the family blaming Jason, but they're accusing you and Jason of scamming their daughter. They're publically calling for other's to come forward to admit to being taken advantage of by the two of you. They're likening you and Jason to the best of the Scam artists."

"You've got to be kidding me?" Callen asked shaking his head.

Nell just shook her head and turned when they heard a dog bark. Kensi and Deeks dropped Jason off at one of the local homeless shelters like Marnie promised. Unfortunately, they did not accept dogs, so they came back to the mission with the dog in tow. As soon as he saw Marnie, he pulled his leash until Deeks let go and he ran to Marnie.

"I can't take him to my parent's house." Marnie said as she bent down petting the dog.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"He's got little dog syndrome and only gets along with one of my sister's dogs." She told him. "One of the stipulations of us moving in with my parents was that we did not bring him and Jason was never allowed at the house. I guess he'll have to go to a shelter until Jason decides what he's doing."

"I can call Michelle and see if we can take him for a few days." Sam offered.

"It he's got little dog syndrome, I doubt bringing him home with me is a good idea. He and Monty probably won't get along." Deeks frowned.

"Bring him to my house, the kids can play with him over there." Callen suggested.

"Do you have any idea what seeing him again is going to do to Alec? Then to have him disappear again. No, I can't do that again. He cried for three days straight." Marnie told him.

Callen won out and took the dog to his house. Marnie vehemently protested and told Callen he was going to be the one to deal with the fallout when the dog disappeared again. He agreed and secretly planned on never letting Jason have the dog back. He'd taken enough away from the kids, he wasn't going to take the dog from them again.


	22. Chapter 22

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN.**

Callen called ahead and asked Nick to have the kids meet them at his house. Nick didn't question him, just headed over with the kids at five sharp. When Sam pulled up at the house, he gave Callen a pat on the shoulder and wished him luck. Marnie sat in the back seat with her arms crossed over her chest stewing over the situation. When Callen opened the car door, the dog jumped out and ran to the end of the leash towards Marnie's parents. The dog pulled so hard, he pulled Callen out of the car.

"Brewster, that's enough." Marnie snapped and the dog sat patiently waiting for Marnie.

"Come on boy." Callen said giving the leash a light tug and the dog trotted ahead to the front door.

Callie heard the bark and shot off the couch with Alec right behind her. With just a passing glance out the window, she threw the door open and burst into tears as she fell to her knees. As soon as the dog saw the kids, his ears perked up and he began dancing around. Marnie smiled knowing how much the kids wanted to see Brewster again, but hated what it was going to be like when he was gone. Alec was in tears when he looked up at Callen and Marnie. Nick looked curiously at Marnie and could tell by the scowl on her face that she wasn't happy at all.

"How did you get him?" Callie asked and stood up, before she ran out to the street looking for her father. "Where's Dad?"

"You guys will see your father this weekend." Marnie assured her. "Take him out back, he hasn't gone potty in a while."

"Why can't we keep him?" Alec asked before he followed Callie outside.

"We'll talk about it, Alec." Marnie said as the door closed.

Callen smiled, while Marnie scowled at him. Sam and Nick took that as their cue to leave. Once they were alone in the house, Callen walked over and tried to hug Marnie. She just turned around and walked into the kitchen to watch the kids play with the dog.

"Marnie, what's wrong?" He asked hugging her from behind.

"They're on cloud nine right now, but when Jason wants the dog back we're going to be right back where we were when he pulled out of the driveway in June." She sighed.

"What if we don't give the dog back?" He asked.

Marnie turned to face him. "We can't keep him, I can't take him to my parent's house."

Callen gave her a sly smile. "We'll keep him here."

She smiled and shook her head, placing her palms on his chest. "I don't think Jason will go for that."

"All we can do it try, Marn." Callen said rubbing her arms. "They miss the dog so much more than they miss Jason."

"What are we going to do with a dog, we work all day?" She asked, thinking of the possibility of having her buddy back.

"Well, we can let him out before we leave for work and the kids can come over here and let him out when they get home from school. It will help teach them responsibility." Callen offered.

Marnie rested her forehead on Callen's chest, thinking. He kissed the back of her head before he ran his fingers down the back of her neck, instantly goose bumps formed on her skin. Just before the door slammed into Marnie, he pulled her out of the way. The kids and dog burst into the kitchen laughing and barking. Marnie and Callen bent down and scratched the dog's belly. Brewster enjoyed it so much he moaned, whined and looked like he was doing the doggie paddle.

After dinner and the kids were in bed, Marnie stayed at the house instead of going to Callen's. Just before she headed to bed at ten, Marnie went out for one last cigarette. To her surprise, Callen was sitting out in the yard waiting or her.

"Look at you." He laughed. Marnie donned a pair of flannel pajamas, blue with puffy white clouds. "Flannel pajamas are the un-sexiest pajamas I've ever seen, yet you somehow make them sexy."

Marnie laughed. "If you like these, you should see the red plaid pair I've got."

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, she'd been standoffish since he'd brought the dog home. "I figured you'd come over after the kids went to bed."

Marnie shook her head. "No, I just wanted to hang out with my Mom and Dad tonight."

"Really? I figured with the dog here, you'd want to spend some time with him."

"I love Brewster, don't get me wrong, but I don't want to get attached to him again knowing he's going to be leaving in a few days."

"I told you I was going to talk to Jason about me keeping the dog." He reminded her.

"G, you don't know Jason, he's a manipulator and in all honesty an asshole. That dog is his bargaining chip with the kids. He knows how much they love Brewster and will use that to force the kids to see him. Kind of if they want to see the dog, you're going to have to see him too." She told him.

Callen cocked his head and smiled. "Aren't you exaggerating a little?"

Marnie gave him a cold stare. "Have I lied to you about anything thus far? I warned you about Karen, Paul and the kids, didn't I?"

He smiled. "Yes you did and you were right. If anything you could've told me more."

"It's not like I can fight for custody of the dog." She laughed. "Besides, I think I got the better end of the deal. I got the kids and he got the dog."

Callen wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek. "Yeah, I have to agree with you one that one."

Brewster barked, yelped and scratched at the back door, so Callen gave Marnie one last kiss before he headed home. As Marnie got comfortable in bed, she got a text message. A picture of Callen and the dog cuddled on the couch. She missed Brewster so much and would love to keep him, but knew deep down that Jason wouldn't allow it. With a sad smile, she sent him a return text. 'I really hate you sometimes.' A few seconds later she received another text. 'I love you too, Marnie. Sleep well.'

The following morning, Marnie got her cup of coffee and headed out back and again, Callen was waiting for her. She asked how he slept and he told her he wasn't sure who was worse to sleep with, Avery or the dog. Marnie laughed, remembering many nights when Brewster slept horizontally in the bed or got cold and wiggled his way under the covers. When they went in the house to help Annette get lunches made and the kids up, Marnie laughed again when Callen was covered in white dog fur. She brushed off as much as she could after Callen told her that the dog pulled his clothes off the vanity in the bathroom and laid all over them.

"He just wanted you to smell like him." She laughed as she set a bowl of oatmeal in front of Avery along with her usual cup of coffee.

"How did Brewster do last night?" Callie asked.

"He's like sleeping with Avery." He laughed, ruffling Avery's hair.

Like most mornings, Sam was waiting for them when they walked up the street. He followed them in while Marnie got her bags together and said goodbye to her parents. Sam gave Callen a look when he ran over to his house and walked out with the dog. Marnie just shook her head at him. Brewster sat in Callen's lap as Sam drove and Marnie sat in back. By the time they got to work, all three of them were covered in dog fur. Sam told Callen he needed to vacuum out the Challenger during lunch. Hetty wasn't pleased to see the dog trot along between them happy as can be. His tail swaying and his ears perked taking everything in.

"He doesn't go to Ops." She said sternly.

"He's here with him, not me." Marnie said with an 'I told you so grin', patting Callen's chest before she took off up the stairs.

Callen just gave Hetty a charming smile and led Brewster towards his desk. It was a quiet day, Marnie hung out upstairs while Callen and the others finished up some paperwork from previous cases. Callen headed upstairs at lunch and waited for her to finish up before they headed downstairs for lunch. Marnie sat in a chair Callen had pulled over for her when her phone rang. She looked at Callen with a worried expression when she saw the elementary school's name on the caller ID.

"Hello?" Marnie answered.

"Mrs. Wilson, this is Donna Caldwright, the principal at Avery's school." She said smoothly.

"Is everything alright?"

"We have a bit of a situation. In Avery's file it stipulates that her father is to have no contact with her what-so-ever. He's here in the office, at first he tried to take her out of school, but that changed to just talking with her when we told him that he was not on the list of authorized person's to pick her up. He's becoming quite belligerent and indignant and we're ready to call the police."

Marnie grabbed Callen's wrist and gave him a horrified look. "Don't call the police unless you feel threatened, we're on our way."

"He's really carrying on and making all kinds of threats. We've locked down the school just as a precaution."

"Alright, call the police and have them detain him there until I arrive." Marnie said and hung up.

"What the hell is going on?" Callen asked, eyes wide.

"Jason's trying to take Avery out of school. When they wouldn't even let him see her, he got stupid and started screaming and making threats. The school's been put on lockdown." She told him and saw Eric standing on the balcony outside of Ops. "Eric my purse, now."

Callen ran to Hetty's desk and started to tell her what was going on. Before he could get a word out, she said. "Take the team."

As soon as Eric dropped Marnie's purse down to her, the five of them were gone. Hetty advised they take the Expedition instead of several vehicles. With Sam driving and Marnie riding shotgun, she called the school again. The principal informed her that Jason was being held in one of the spare offices there in the main building of the school. Marnie thanked her and apologized for the problem. When they pulled into the school's parking lot, the students were being led to the cafeteria for lunch. Three police cruisers sat parked haphazardly in the bus circle outside the office. Before Sam could even put the Expedition in park and cut the engine, Marnie was out the door running to the office.

Callen jumped out and ran after her. He could tell she was furious when she pulled open the glass door and sent it into the stucco wall behind it with a loud crash. Everyone in the office looked up at her with shocked expressions. The principal immediately stepped forward and shook Marnie's hand.

"Thank you for coming out so fast. He's calmed down considerably, but is still very agitated."

"Thank you for calling, where is he?" Marnie asked looking down the hall, when she saw a uniformed officer standing outside a door, she took off towards him.

Callen had his badge out and flashed it before the officer opened the door. "What the hell is wrong with you Jason?" Marnie snarled when she blew in the room. "You can't just waltz on campus and demand to see your daughter."

"You said you weren't going to keep them from me." He shouted.

"When the kids are at school they are off limits to you. You are not to show your face on campus for any reason. I told you we'd make arrangements for you to see the kids this weekend." She spat.

"I just wanted to make sure Avery was okay." He told her.

"I don't care what you wanted. The kid's schools are off limits, you are to have no contact with them during school hours unless I authorize it."

"They're my kids too Marnie. We have joint legal custody." He argued.

"Yes and as their custodial parent I was well within my rights to stipulate that you are not to have access to them at school. Did you read that part of the divorce papers, did you also happen to notice that you're are to have supervised visitation?"

"They're my kids too Marnie." He repeated.

"Yes and you dropped us off at my parent's house in June. This is the first attempt you've made to see them and I have to beg you to call to talk to them. That speaks volumes." She told him as Sam, Kensi and Deeks walked in.

"Oh yes your entourage." He snapped. "Don't leave home without them, huh?"

"Jason, I'm only going to tell you this once more. You are not to set foot on any of the campuses, I don't care what your reasons. During school hours, they are off limits. I will get a restraining order and petition to have the Joint Legal Custody changed. Do not push me. I can make it so you lose visitation as well."

With that, Jason surrendered. He sat while the officers discussed his fate with Callen, Marnie and the school's Principal. While Marnie didn't want him booked, the officer pointed out that he was communicating threats of bodily harm against the principal, school security officer and school receptionist. Finally Marnie agreed that he should be taken into custody and booked.

"You're going to bail me out, right Marnie?" Jason yelled as he was pulled out of the office in hand cuffs.

Marnie just shook her head. "Nope, you're on your own. I'm not going to bail you out of problem anymore. Call one of your girlfriends for bail money."


	23. Chapter 23

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN.**

Callen and Marnie checked on Avery before heading back to work with the other. Clearly she was scared and burst into tear when she saw them. Marnie consoled her and assured her that everything was alright. It was Callen who ultimately made Avery feel better by telling her that neither he nor Marnie would ever let her father come to school like that again. With a nod and a wipe of her eyes, she smiled and hugged Callen. Marnie was worried. If Jason had done this once, what was going to stop him from doing it again? What would stop him from bypassing the office and going right to Avery's classroom? Or going to the middle school for Callie and Alec. Once Avery was seated at the table with her friends eating, Callen and Marnie headed back to the office to meet the others.

"How did he know which school Avery went to?" Sam asked on the drive back to the mission.

"I went to this school and when Jason got out of the Marines the first time, Callie attended kindergarten here." She told them. "How aside from a restraining order can we keep him from doing this again?"

Sam looked back at her through the rearview mirror. "Unfortunately, that's the only legal way." Marnie nodded and stared out the window until they arrived at the mission.

By quitting time, Marnie was physically and emotionally exhausted. She couldn't wait to climb into bed and sleep as long as possible. After explaining what had happened at the school to her parent's and helping get dinner on the table, Callen sat out back with her, Brewster sniffing around the yard. Karen's dogs barked madly at the back door wanting to get out to him. Brewster paraded around with his tail and head held high taunting the two dogs and even walked up to the glass door only to have the other dogs viciously bark and scratch at the door. All Brewster did was turn around and shake his little tail at them and walk away.

Callen had promised the kids that they could spend the night Friday night before they met their father at the Dog Park the following day. Marnie and Callen loved to watch the dog settle in with the three kids after they'd fallen asleep. They sat up talking about the week's events. While Marnie didn't feel it was appropriate for him to accompany her and the kids to see their father, he insisted. His concern was that he'd take one or all of the children and Marnie wouldn't be able to stop him on her own. With his concerns in mind, Marnie relented and agreed.

It was a chilly morning, the wind whipped through the trees as Callen and Marnie sat on a park bench with coffee in their hands watching the kids play fetch with Brewster. Jason was thirty minutes late and Marnie was debating on how much more time to give him. After another thirty minutes passed, she tried calling Jason, but got no answer. Callen suggested they give him a little more time so he couldn't say Marnie left without giving him ample time. Nearly two hours after they'd arrived, the kids were complaining that they were cold and hungry. Brewster shivered and sat between Marnie and Alec to block the wind.

Jason finally strolled up two and a half hours later than their agreed upon time. Marnie was absolutely irate, but refrained from berating him in front of the kids. The first thing Avery told her father was that she was cold and hungry. He gave Marnie a scornful look and asked why he hadn't taken them for something to eat.

"Shit Jason, we've been waiting here for you for two and a half hours. If I left and you showed up, you'd be pissed off. You should've been here when we agreed." She snapped.

"What's he doing here?" Jason asked pointing at Callen who now held Avery in his arms.

Marnie sighed and tried to think of a way to introduce Callen without making it sound like she'd violated the divorce. "Well, to be honest, I guess you could call him my boyfriend. Jason this is G. Callen."

"Boyfriend? And you're up my ass for seeing other women when you're no better than me?" He growled, clenching his fists.

"No, Mom didn't start seeing Callen until after she filed for divorce." Callie told him.

"And you've had him around the kids. You're such a piece of work, Marnie. You preach a good game, you fake-ass bitch." He laughed.

"Stop right there. Callen is our neighbor and a co-worker." Marnie argued.

"Yeah, I remember seeing him when you sent your friends to pick me up and then that scary little woman played a hundred questions with me."

"Not to mention when you essentially tried to kidnap your daughter and when the school wouldn't let you take her, you got stupid and made threats." She growled.

"You what?" Callie asked looking panicked. "You tried to take us out of school?"

"No not you." He said harshly, Callie's expression fell to a frown. "Your sister."

"And once again, I'm not good enough for you?" Callie said stepping closer to Callen. "You wonder why I never want to talk to you on the phone, because this is how you make me feel. Like I'm not good enough for you to treat me like your daughter."

Jason's shoulders slumped and he instantly changed his tone. "No Callie, Baby that's not what I meant."

"No that is exactly what you meant. Mom, Callen I want to leave now." Callie demanded.

"Why don't we all go get some lunch." Marnie suggested, hoping a more public atmosphere would curb the arguing.

Callie stalked off to the van with Alec and Brewster behind her. Marnie motioned for Jason to follow and looked at Callen. With a nod, he reassuringly rubbed her back and followed Jason to the van. Callen offered for Jason to sit up front, but he insisted on sitting in the back with the kids so he could talk with them. Marnie kept an eye on them from the rearview mirror. Callie sat pressed against the window with her arms crossed over her chest ignoring everything her father said to her.

When Callen asked where they wanted to go for lunch, Callie's face lit up when she answered and then frowned again when Jason talk to her. Marnie almost laughed at Jason's frustration, but thought it would only add to the tension. She pulled the van into the Denny's parking lot and parked in a spot close to the entrance. Callen laid the back seat down and laid out a blanket and bowl of water for Brewster before they locked the van.

As much as Marnie hoped that being in public would stop the looks of hatred being thrown back and forth between Callie and her father and Jason and Callen, it was unavoidable. Finally as they were finishing their meal and waiting for the bill, Marnie spoke up.

"I've had enough of this. Jason get over yourself, Callen is a part of our lives now. He's been more involved with the kids in the last few weeks than you have in years."

Jason swallowed hard and nodded. "I'm sure you'll do a better job of taking care of them than I ever could."

Marnie rolled her eyes. "Stop the pity me bullshit. You did this to yourself. The only one you have to blame is yourself."

"So how serious is this thing between you two?" Jason asked as the gears in his head spun wildly. The more he got Marnie to spill, the more he could use against her or so he thought.

"Don't even try that crap, Jason. The divorce had been filed and you'd already been served when we started seeing one another."

"Really, how do I know you aren't lying about it to me?" He said and turned to Callen. "You have to watch out for this one, she likes to make up stories. Embellish the truth."

"Actually, everything Marnie's told me has been the truth. I've taking it all with a grain of salt until I see it for myself and right now, she's got you pegged pretty good." Callen smirked. "There is an issue you and I need to discuss."

Jason smiled and sat back, thinking this was going to be good. "And what the hell is that?"

"Brewster." Callen smiled, a dry unfriendly smile. "I want the dog."

"Hell no." Jason said leaning forward, straight-faced. "That dog is the only way I can guarantee my kids want to see me."

Callen shot Marnie a look before he looked at Jason. "You can barely take care of yourself, what makes you think you can take care of a dog too?"

"Don't worry about me." Jason nodded.

"Please Dad, let Callen have Brewster." Alec begged.

Marnie sat back and watched Jason think about it. "Ten grand and the dog is yours."

"Jason?!" Marnie growled and nearly came over the table at him. "There is no way in hell I'll let Callen pay you for the dog, that's ridiculous."

"Hey, if he wants the dog that bad, he'll pay me for it so I can take care of myself."

Fire flashed through Callie's eyes. "Everything has a dollar value to you, how much am I worth to you? You can't even pay Mom child support. Whatever Callen gives you should got right back to Mom, but no you're going to find a casino and gamble it away. Or you'll go find a new girlfriend and blow it on her like you always do."

Jason pulled his arm back like he was going to strike Callie. Callen was on his feet and around the table in a split second, holding Jason's arm. "You lay one hand on any of those three kids or Marnie and I'll make damn sure your body is never found. I'll go to jail for murder in a heartbeat to protect them. I am not a man you want to cross."

The restaurant manager ran over to defuse the situation. As soon as Callen let go of Jason's hand, he handed the manager his credit card. Marnie got the kids in their coats while Callen followed the manager to the desk to sign the credit slip. Jason sat there not moving as he watched his wife and children walk out. Callen returned and dropped the tip on the table before he grabbed his jacket.

"I will give you two thousand dollars for Brewster and your promise to be a part of the kid's lives. I will never stand in the way of you being their father until you do something to hurt them. Then it's game on."

Jason nodded and slipped out of the booth. "You love them don't you?" He asked.

"Yes I do, very much and someday Marnie will marry me and you're going to have to learn to deal with it." He said in a low tone as he zipped his jacket and headed for the door.

Jason walked ahead and held the door open for Callen, holding his hand out. "Just take the dog and take care of my family. I will see to my obligations with the child support and see them as often as I can. Just take care of them."

Callen looked at Jason's hand and then up to his eyes. There was a look of sadness, but no maliciousness. He knew Jason was telling the truth and shook his hand. "Take the two thousand." Callen insisted.

"No, I can't spend it on the kids and Marnie." Jason said as the two walked towards the van. "Can you guys drop me off at the bus station? If I don't get back down to San Diego, I'll lose my job."

Callen asked Marnie to stop at the bank and returned with an envelope, handing it to Jason. Instead of dropping Jason off at the bus station, the drove him back to the homeless shelter he'd been staying at prior to moving in with Allison. On the way back up to LA, they stopped at the pet store and bought everything Callen needed for Brewster.


	24. Chapter 24

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN.**

Life finally slowed to a steady pace and before they knew it, it was mid-December. Annette had kept them busy in the evenings and over the weekends, decorating the house for Christmas. Callen and Marnie spent every spare minute planning as much as they could for their trip to New York. Little by little, Marnie started hoarding some of the kid's clothes at Callen's so they could be packed without Annette knowing. When Marnie's wardrobe decreased in size, Annette asked where all of the clothes were going. Marnie merely told her that they were at Callen's and left it at that.

With three days left at work before the Christmas party and their departure, Callen and Marnie rushed around the office confirming this reservation or that one. When all was said and done, they had the majority of the trip and sightseeing planned, with a few days where they could do whatever they wanted. In all actuality, it would come down to how Annette was feeling and her energy level as to how much they truly did. If she was overly tired, they'd have a down day or Callen and Marnie would take the kids ice skating in Central Park. Unbeknownst to Marnie, Callen had made some plans of his own.

The morning of the office party, Nell and Marnie rushed around getting the last of the decorations up and setting up the pastries and coffee. Marnie had just set out a platter of scones and croissants when Callen walked up behind her and placed his hand on the small of her back. She jumped, not expecting anyone to walk up on her like that and smiled back at him.

"Really?" She asked with a laugh as she pulled a stack of napkins next to the platter.

Callen looked over his shoulder. "There's some mistletoe hanging over there, would you like to stand under it with me?"

Marnie beamed at the thought and turned to face him. She nervously looked at her brown boots before she looked back up at him with the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. Slowly she stepped closer to him and laid her hands on his chest. "Not at work, but maybe tonight when we get home."

"It's just a little kiss, Marn." He teased leaning closer and closer to her.

She gave him a shove as Sam walked into the kitchenette. "It's never just a little kiss with you." She laughed.

Sam grinned and looked over at the mistletoe hung from the archway. "He still trying to get you under the mistletoe?"

"Yep, always." Callen laughed. "How 'bout it big guy, so you want to stand under the mistletoe with me since she won't?"

Sam shook his head. "I'd prefer Marnie as opposed to you, G."

Hetty stood observing from the shadows and couldn't help but laugh at the banter between the three of them. Marnie fit in so perfectly in so many ways and could dish as much as she could take. In many ways, she kept Callen on his toes and he on hers. They truly were perfect for one another and after thirty-one years apart, they were finally in a place where they could be together. Marnie's husband had begun paying child support regularly and visited with the children every other weekend; supervised of course.

She's learned of the plans to take the family to New York early on and offered her suggestions on what to see and do. She thought it was good that the Hanna's had become such an iatrical part of their lives together. It seemed everyone on the team had taken a vested interest in the family. While the family was away, Kensi and Deeks offered to feed Marnie's sister's animals and had even offered to watch Brewster, but Jason offered to take him for the two weeks they were going to be away. Nell and Eric offered a various array of services and in-fact were enlisted to get the luggage to the airport and sit with it until they arrived.

The plan was to tell Annette and the children that they were going to breakfast with the Hanna's before they left for their Holiday in New York. Instead of actually going to breakfast, they were going to pull into the long-term parking lot and ride the shuttle to the terminal. Once in the airport, they would tell that they too were going to New York. Hetty wished she could be there to see the excitement in the family's eyes and maybe she'd change her travel plans and take a later flight so she could see it.

Finally it was time for their afternoon party, Callen watched Marnie as she set out the last of the finger foods and cookies she and Annette had made. He and the kids helped, but these were cookies the family had been making for decades with a few new recipes added over the years.

Hetty walked over and stopped beside him. "She is quite a woman, Mr. Callen. I don't think I've ever met a more resilient woman. Is everything set for your trip?"

Callen smiled down at her. "We're still waiting on Annette's travel authorization and a list of precautions, but other than that yes, we're ready. I'm sure Marnie will think of a few last minute things, but I'm sure we can pick-up whatever we need there in the city."

Hetty nodded. "Yes, I imagine you could. I truly hope this trip is everything you want it to be."

Callen turned to her and leaned against the pillar hoping Marnie couldn't see. From his pocket he pulled a blue box and handed it to her. "I'm hoping she says yes this time."

Hetty took the box and turned her back towards Marnie as she opened it. "It's beautiful Mr. Callen. I'm sure she won't refuse. The items you asked for my help with should be delivered to the hotel within the next few days. Ask the butler for them and he will bring them to the room when the time comes. I've also taken the liberty of contacting Mrs. Hanna and her gown will be at the hotel as well."

"Thank you for everything, Hetty." He said taking the ring box she held out to him. "I never imagined thirty-one years ago that I'd be asking that girl I kissed in the closet to marry me. Or that I'd inherit such a wonderful family."

"You deserve it Mr. Callen. The two of you; in your own separate lives; have been through so much and it's time you both found happiness. I'm pleased to see it's with each other." She told him and patted his arm before she walked towards the food table. "This all looks wonderful Mrs. Wilson, now please explain what all of these are."

Marnie sighed and smiled at her. "Well these are all cookies that my Mom made when I was a kid and some of the recipe's I've added over the years." She told her and began explaining the different kinds of cookies. By the time she was done, Hetty had taken a plate and latched onto nearly a dozen samples of the confections.

When they'd gathered and toasted, they ate their fill and stood talking. Granger had returned from his travels and enjoyed the revelry for a while. Marnie and Callen even thought they saw him crack a smile a few times. When the party ended and everyone had a plate of cookies to take home, Marnie and Nell cleaned up.

"Marnie, I have something for you." Nell said pulling a gift from her messenger bag on the couch. "It's not much, but I wanted to let you know how much I've enjoyed working with you. You're good and caught on quicker than anyone imagined. I know when I'm out in the field that everything will run smoothly and that means I can focus on my job."

Marnie smiled and hugged Nell. "Thank you so much, you really didn't have to do this." She said taking the gift.

"I wanted to, it's really from Eric and me." She said blushing. "Open it."

Marnie moved the bag of trash from a chair and sat down, pulling the top off the box since it was wrapped in two pieces. "Oh Nell, it's beautiful." She said holding up a delicate gold chain with a key charm."

"We've seen you wear a charm necklace and wanted to add to it." Nell smiled.

Marnie fought tears as she placed the key in her hand and closed her hand over it. "You have no idea what this means to me. I had to sell most of my jewelry a few years ago to keep Jason out of trouble. I had a key very similar to this one and thought I'd never see anything like it again."

Nell quickly pulled Marnie into a hug. "Oh Marnie, I'm so sorry things were so bad for you before. That's all in the past now. We will never let things get that bad again."

Callen walked over and saw how emotional Marnie was getting. "You okay?" He asked.

Marnie leaned into him and opened her hand, showing him the key. "From Eric and Nell."

Callen smiled and leaned over kissing Nell on the cheek. "Thank you Nell."

Nell nodded and backed away, nearly in tears herself. She never imagined that the smallest gesture and token of appreciation could mean so much or have such an effect on someone. Marnie was truly one of the kindest people she'd ever met. How anyone could've taken such advantage of her was beside Nell, but she was sure that Marnie was going to receive as much love as she gave from now on.

After saying goodbye to everyone, Callen and Marnie hurried home. She checked her email again for the letter from her mother's doctor again as he drove. The doctor's office closed promptly at five and it was already four thirty, needless to say Marnie was getting worried. Callen assured her that she would receive the letter before they left the following morning. Marnie hoped he was right, she didn't want even the smallest detail to ruin what she had planned for her mother.

Annette sat at the table with several pieces of paper spread before her. Nick sat across from her silent. "Nicholas, why did Dr. Charleston email me travel authorizations and precautions?"

"Annette, I have no idea." He said trying to hide a smile, but he could never lie to his wife and she knew it.

Callen and Marnie walked in and caught a look from Nick. Marnie's heart sank knowing suddenly why she hadn't received the email. They walked into the kitchen and stood at the table while Annette gave them the evil eye.

"Why?" She asked waving the papers in the air. "Did Dr. Charleston email me these? Your father refuses to answer and I know when he's lying to me and he claims not to know anything about it."

"Mom." Marnie whined, knowing they were going to have to tell her or she'd refuse to leave the house. "The doctor was supposed to email them to me, in fact I've been waiting for them all day and got worried when I didn't get them."

"You're not answering my question. Travel authorization?" Annette said pushing the paper across the table at her.

Callen put his hand on Marnie's shoulder. "I asked Marnie to get them because I was trying to surprise the family with a little trip over our Christmas break." He told her.

Annette smiled thoughtfully. "If anyone takes a trip it should be you, Marnie and the kids."

"No Mom, this trip is for you." Marnie smiled.

"Marnie honey, I've told you. I've lived my life to the absolute fullest. I've got three beautiful children who have given me eight wonderful grandchildren. Yes, there are a few things I would've like to have done and seen before I die, but this is your life. Go and enjoy your trip." She told her.

Marnie shook her head, she hated when her mother talked about her end being so close. "Mom, you're going whether you like it or not." She said and watched Annette stubbornly cross her arms over her chest. "We're going to New York for Christmas, Mom."

Annette's head dropped to her chest as she shook her head. When she looked up at Marnie and Callen, she had tears streaming down her face. "And all I wanted was to spend one last Christmas with my family. New York, really?" She smiled.

Marnie went down on one knee beside her mother. "Yes Mom, New York. The Plaza Hotel. Central Park, Rockefeller Center. All of it, decorated to the hilt and you get to see it first-hand instead of on a movie."

Annette pulled Marnie and Callen into a hug. "I love you two so much. Take care of one another."

Marnie wiped a few tears from her eyes and took Callen's hand. "We will Mom, but first we want to take care of you. You deserve this."

"Do the kids know?" Annette asked excited that she could see the surprise on their faces.

"No they don't." Callen told her. "At first I was going to surprise all of you, but figured I'd need Marnie's help. Then we asked Sam and Michelle to help and then Nick. Everyone but you and the kids knew."

Annette sighed with joy. "Thank you so much. So are Sam, Michelle and Toni really leaving for New York tomorrow?"

"Yes, they're on the same flight with us." He told her.

Annette reached across the table and took Nick's hand. "Can you believe it Nicky, New York a Christmas."


	25. Chapter 25

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN. **

**As the month closes, I'd like to thank you all profusely. Never in the year and change that I've been posting on have I had a month like this. This story amassed well over 5000 views. With the three stories combined you've brought me up over 7000 views. You love this story and I'm elated. There are many more chapters to this story and I guess you could say the story is just getting started. I truly hope you continue to enjoy the story as you have, in the coming months. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. Happy Holidays!**

Sam, Michelle and Toni arrived at five that afternoon and walked into Marnie's parent's house to the most wonderful smell. One of the things Marnie absolutely loved to cook was Mexican food and tonight they were having Tacos, Rice and Beans. Sam headed over to Callen's to load up most of the luggage while Michelle and Toni stayed at Marnie's. As soon as Avery heard Toni's voice, she came running from her bedroom and the two squealed for joy. Michelle followed her nose into the kitchen and gave Annette and Nick a hug before walking to the stove to see what Marnie was making.

"It smells fabulous." She grinned not realizing just how hungry she really was.

"It's almost done. Oh we had a little wrench in the plan. Instead of Mom's doctor sending me the travel forms, he sent them to Mom. If we hadn't told her, would've refused to leave the house tomorrow morning." Marnie said stirring the ground beef before she added the seasoning.

"Damn. Was she surprised?" Michelle asked with a disappointed smile.

"Of course and now she can't wait to see the look on the kid's faces when we get ready to check in."

As usual when it came to serving any meal in the house, the children ate first. Sam and Michelle noticed the absence of Karen's kids and asked where they were. Callen laughed and told them that they were headed to Big Bear for the weekend and would be back Monday when they would drive directly to the airport and out to Texas. Sam and Michelle shrugged it off, knowing it was their loss. They also knew that Callen would never have paid for Karen's family to fly to New York, nor would he have paid for their hotel accommodations. Since Karen was working two jobs while Paul still fooled around with his one, they could never afford the trip.

After dinner, Callen, Marnie, Sam and Michelle headed over to Callen's after Annette and Nick insisted they had things under control. Knowing they were right, Marnie had no qualms leaving. Once they were seated around the table at Callen's, they went over the plan again. Marnie was a little upset over not being able to stay with Callen, but knew it was for a good reason. The kids still thought they were taking the Hanna's to breakfast and then to the airport. Neither Callen, nor Marnie or her mother could wait to see the looks on their faces when Callen pulled the tickets from his bag and announced they were going to New York too.

"I forgot to pack the kids swimsuits." Marnie gasped grabbing Callen's arm.

"Marn, it's the middle of winter. Do you really think the kids are going to want to brave the cold and swim?" Callen asked clearly he'd never been on vacation with children.

Michelle laughed. "Of course they're going to want to go swimming. Besides it's an indoor heated pool." She said and looked at Marnie. "He hasn't seen Home Alone 2 yet has he?"

Callen looked between the two women and then over at Sam who was nodding in agreement with his wife and Marnie. "She's right." Sam told him.

"What happened in Home Alone 2?" Callen asked.

Marnie pulled out her phone and went on You Tube trying to find the exact seen where the character Kevin jumped into the pool and lost his swim trunks. Once she found it, she handed the phone to Callen. He laughed. "Ok, so we'd better find their suits." He agreed.

While the kids were saying goodnight, Callen and Marnie searched through the kid's dressers and pulled their swimsuits. Callen suggested Marnie grab hers as well and waited while she dug through the nightstand shoved in the closet. He looked at the suit carefully as she handed it to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Somehow I expected something a little…" He said.

"Skimpier? Not me. I'm trying to hide it, not flaunt it." She laughed and pushed him out of the room before the kids came back in.

Callen put on the brakes and leaned back kissing her. "Maybe on our honeymoon I can get you in a string bikini."

"Hell no." Marnie laughed and pushed him towards the door. "Just put them in my bag."

Callen heard the kids coming through the kitchen and slipped out the door. Callie looked at her mother oddly and asked where Callen was since he usually present for their nightly ritual. "He'll be right back, Sam texted him and needed a hand with something at the house."

Callie shrugged and headed into the bedroom. Just as Marnie was tucking the kids in bed, Callen came in and said goodnight too. Both reminded them that they had to get up early for breakfast and were met with a chorus of moans. "Why do we have to get up so early to go to breakfast?" Alec asked.

"Sam, Michelle and Toni's flight leaves at ten and have to be at the airport at least two hours before they leave. Sooner would be better so they can get through security and have time to get to their gate." Marnie told him.

Alec sighed loudly. "Can we stick around and watch their flight take off?"

"You know we can't get past the security checkpoint if we don't have ticket." Callen told him and the wheels in his mind started turning. With wide eyes, he motioned Marnie towards the door. Marnie said goodnight once again and turned off the light, sliding the door closed behind them. "I just got the best idea."

With a huge grin, Marnie said. "I know. Check the airlines website and see if we can check in prior to getting to the airport. Or you're going to have to disappear right after we get there. Maybe you Sam and my Dad can check us in while Michelle, Mom and I take the kids into the gift shop or something."

Callen nodded and the two headed out to the family room to inform Annette, Nick, Sam and Michelle of the new plan. Once it was agreed that the new plan was better than just telling them when they got to the airport, Callen got ready to head back over to his house with Michelle and Sam. Annette had offered for Toni to stay with them and since she got along so well with Avery, Michelle agreed.

"Are you ready for this?" Callen asked Marnie when she walked him to the door.

"I am, I can't wait to see their faces. I can never thank you enough for all of this." She told him as she hugged him.

"Ah Marn, anything for you and your family. I just want you to promise that you'll not worry about anything. This is a stress-free trip. I want you to enjoy yourself and relax. Hetty's going to pull Nell for the field a lot next year." He said kissing back of her head.

"I know, I'm looking forward to it." She smiled. "I love you and I'll miss you tonight."

"I'll miss you too. I might come over to slay between you and Callie if I can't sleep." He told her. "I'm excited."

"I know, I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep either." She admitted.

Bright and early at five am, Marnie pulled herself out of bed like she would've had she been going into work. However, instead of getting a cup of coffee, she got right into the shower and then woke her Mom. Just as she turned on and pushed the coffee pot in place, Callen walked into the kitchen with Sam and Michelle in tow. She gave Callen a quick kiss before getting the creamers out of the refrigerator. Nick walked out and set his bag with all of his and Annette's medications on the table. Sam gave him a nod and ran it over to the house so none of the kids see it.

"Mom took her prescriptions already?" Marnie asked.

Nick nodded. "Of course. She took them before she got in the shower. You guys ready for this?"

"Oh yeah, I've been looking forward to this since Marnie told me she wanted to do this for Annette. I'm still sorry she had to find out the way she did." Callen said with his arm around Marnie.

"Don't worry, it still means the world to Annette." Nick assured him.

As soon as the adults had at least a cup of coffee in them; Callen, Marnie and Michelle got the kids up. Since they'd bathed the kids the night before, all they needed to do was get dressed. As usual, Avery demanded a cup of coffee before she would allow Marnie to comb her hair and pull it up in a ponytail. Callen got Avery her coffee while Marnie did her hair. Once they were ready, they filed out to the van and the Hanna's vehicle.

Marnie could barely contain herself when Callen pulled into the long term parking lot. Callen laughed and rubbed the back of her head as her eyes danced wildly. He loved her enthusiasm and was beginning to feel it too. Alec hopped out first as he usually did and got Annette's walker. As they stood waiting for the shuttle, Callen's phone beeped. He quickly pulled out his phone and smiled when he read the text, then leaned over and whispered something to Marnie.

"Nell and Eric were able to check our luggage without a problem. All we need to do is grab breakfast and head to our gate."

Marnie grinned and gave a small clap. "Fantastic!" she said kissing him.

Annette gave Nick a nudge at the sight of Callen and Marnie. She was relieved that Marnie had finally found someone who loved her the way she deserved to be loved and love the kids too. The fact that he was paying for the entire trip, refusing to allow she and Nick to even pay for so much as a meal, meant the world to her. While she was sad that Karen, Paul and the kids couldn't join them. She knew the trip would be just that much better without them. One last hurrah in her honor before the cancer took her totally and completely.

She wanted every single moment of this trip etched into her memory so she had something to hold onto as she fell sicker and sicker. With any hope, her end would be swift and painless. Her only concern was leaving behind her beloved husband of fifty years, but knew Marnie and Callen would do their best to occupy him and suspected Karen would somehow blame Nick for her death and the loss of their built-in caregiver. Pushing the thoughts far from her mind, she smiled as a small woman walked towards them pulling a suitcase that was almost as big as she was.

Callen was lost in Marnie's eyes when Sam nudged him. To Callen's surprise Hetty stopped right in front of him and gave them an approving smiled. "Annette and Nicholas, I presume?" She said looking at Marnie's parents.

"Mom, Dad, Callie, Alec and Avery; this is our manager; Henrietta Lange." Marnie announced.

"What a surprise." Callen added as Hetty shook everyone's hand. "I thought you left later on this afternoon."

"I change my flight, I wanted more time once I got there to relax and visit with my host." She told him.

Avery smiled up at Hetty with big blue eyes. If she hadn't known better, she could've sworn they were Callen's eyes looking up at her. "I'm very happy to see you're feeling better, Miss Wilson."

Avery giggled. "Much better thank you. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to visit an old friend of mine, where are you going?" Hetty asked.

"We're not going anywhere, we're dropping Sam, Michelle and Toni off so they can have Christmas in New York, but we're going to have breakfast here at the airport first."

Hetty nodded and looked up at Marnie and Callen and winked. "Well, enjoy your breakfast." Hetty told her as the shuttled stopped and the doors opened.

"What time are you leaving, Hetty?" Callen asked.

Hetty smiled at him, knowing he would ask her to join them, but didn't want to intrude. "Within the hour Mr. Callen."

"Join us Hetty, please?" Marnie asked before Callen could.

"No Mrs. Wilson." Hetty said with a shake of her head. "I really must get to my gate, but thank you for the offer. Enjoy breakfast, you have beautiful children."

Marnie beamed at the compliment as she ushered the kids onboard the bus. "Thank you Hetty."

Once the kids were seated, Nick helped Annette on. Callen, Marnie, Sam and Michelle were the last to board before Hetty. "Enjoy your trip and I'll see the three of you next year. Mrs. Hanna, as always a pleasure to see you."

Hetty smiled inwardly the entire shuttle ride as it wound its way through the parking lot picking up other holiday travelers. When the shuttle stopped under the sign for her airline, she gave a nod to the two families and got off. Callen and Marnie sat with the three kids between them, opposite the luggage rack. A picturesque family if she'd ever seen one. Callen was talking with Alec while Marnie talked with her girls. However, they did give her a warm smiled as she pulled her suitcase. With a sigh and a smile, she looked back at the shuttle as it pulled away from the curb in route to the next airline. She knew their lives would change when they returned from their trip and hoped Marnie's mother was around to see the best of it. With a look towards the heavens in silent prayer, she handed her ticket to the Skycap.

"I wish she would've joined us for breakfast. She seems so lonely sometimes." Marnie said over Callie's bowed head.

Callen nodded. "She accepts invitations so rarely. When she does join us at whatever bar or restaurant we got to, she's a blast with her stories."


	26. Chapter 26

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN.**

Three stops later, they filed off the shuttle. Callen helped Sam with their luggage and the two disappeared. Nick lagged behind to help Annette climb down the steps, but once she was on solid ground and had her walker to steady her, he too disappeared. Marnie smiled eagerly at Michelle and her mother before they pushed she kids through the automatic doors into the terminal.

Callen met Nell and Eric with their boarding passes. He thanked them for handling the luggage and introduced them to Nick before they went back to find the ladies and the kids. Marnie kept an eye out for Callen while they wandered through one of the gift shops. He walked over and kissed her cheek before she even saw him. "Anyone hungry?" He asked as Nick and Sam joined them.

"I don't know who's more excited about all of this; Annette, Callen or Marnie." Sam laughed as he leaned in towards Nick.

"I know, I haven't seen Marnie this excited in years. Thank you for all of your help; Annette's van, the dishwasher, serving Marn's divorce papers, and now this trip. You're welcome at the house anytime." He said offering his hand.

Sam took it and smiled warmly. "It's our pleasure. Michelle and I couldn't help but take a vested interest in what was going on. Callen's a very good friend of ours and we knew helping you guys out would make him happy and if it helped get them together."

Knowing that there would be meal service on the flight, they settled on Einstein Brother's Bagels for breakfast. Sitting at three tables they ate and watched people come and go. Callen looked at his watch and looked up at Sam. The two smiled and got everyone up from the table and headed towards security. The kids thought nothing of it when they got in line with the Hanna's until they got to the front of the line. Callen nodded at the uniformed TSA agent standing at the metal detector as he passed through and waved for the kids to follow.

Alec stood on the other side watching Marnie's purse slide down the conveyor after going through the x-ray scanner. "I thought we couldn't come through without tickets?" He asked Callen who was helping the TSA agent with Annette's walker.

"Well, they said just this once." Sam told him with a smile and a wink at Marnie.

"Cool, is this as far as we can go or can we walk you to your gate?" He asked wide eyed looking at the jetliners sitting on the tarmac waiting to take off.

Marnie walked over as she pulled the strap of her purse over her shoulder. "We're going to walk to their gate and sit with them while they wait. Maybe they'll even let us go on the plane before it takes off."

"Really? That would be so cool!" Callie said bouncing up and down, eyes wide.

As soon as Annette was back with her walker, they headed towards their gate. Just a few gates from security and they were stopped. Callen and Marnie looked at one another nervously as the man radioed back and forth with someone. He asked what gate they were going to and relayed it to the man on the other end. Within a few minutes two golf carts pulled up that could accommodate all of them. Marnie thanked the man and waved as they pulled away, beeping the little horn at those who wouldn't move.

Marnie leaned over and asked Callen. "Did you do this?"

"No, but I'm glad. I really didn't want your Mom walking all the way to the gate." He told her.

Alec's jaw dropped when they pulled up to the gate. "What kind of plane is that?"

"That's a Boeing 747." Marnie smiled. "I've never flown on one."

"Maybe someday." Callen said leaning into her, kissing her neck.

"Yeah, maybe someday." She grinned.

Sam, Nick and Callen walked to the counter while Callie, Avery, Toni and Michelle walked to the large window to look at the plane. Within minutes, one of the flight attendants appeared at the door and offered to take the kids aboard. With cheers and grins, the kids and adults followed her down the jet-way to the plane. As they stepped aboard, the flight attendant began giving them the specifics of the plane. From the back of the plane to the front, the kids ran up and down the aisles until the pilots boarded.

After talking to the pilots, Callen asked the kids if they wanted to look at the cockpit. Before he could even finish talking, the kids ran towards the cockpit yelling at the top of their lungs. While the kids were in the kids were in the cockpit, the flight attendant showed Annette and Nick to their seats and stowed Annette's walker in a closet at the head of the cabin. By the time the kids walked out, Annette and Nick sat with drinks on their hands. The kids asked where they could sit for a while and Callen directed everyone. He and Marnie sat on the right side of the plane with Avery and Toni behind them. Sam and Michelle sat behind them while Annette, Nick, Callie and Alec sat across from them.

Once the flight attendant passed everyone a drink, she told them that they were going to begin boarding the rest of the passengers. While the adults sat back and relaxed for a few minutes the kids looked at one another wondering what was going on. A few more passengers joined them in First Class before the pilot came over the public address system and announce the flight number and destination.

"Mom, I think we should get off now." Alec said with a worried tone.

"Nope, we're right where we need to be." Callen told him while he held Marnie's hand. Both smiled at the kids.

"What do you mean we're where we need to be?" Callie asked.

"Sam, Michelle and Toni aren't the only one's going to New York for Christmas." Marnie told them.

Instantly, the kids screamed and began jumping around. Their First Class companions looked on frightfully. Callen and Marnie apologized and told them that the kids just found out that they were going on the trip. Everyone then relaxed and enjoyed their celebration.

"Where are we staying?" Callie asked landing on her knees next to Callen.

"The Plaza Hotel." He told her.

"Thank you so much." She gasped and hugged Callen and her mother.

"It's all Callen baby, he's paying for all of this. It was just my idea." Marnie admitted.

"This is by far the very best idea you've ever had Mom." Callie said throwing herself in Marnie's arms.

By the time the flight took off, the kids finally calmed down and strapped themselves in their seats. Annette and Marnie were the first to fall asleep, with Avery and Toni right behind them. Callen spend the majority of the flight watching Marnie. Occasionally he would check on the younger girls, but he was more than content to watch Marnie. He couldn't wait to set foot in New York and get this dream of a vacation going. After resting a good part of the day, he was taking the girls to tea there in the hotel and then dinner with the entire family. Sunday, their tree and ornaments would be delivered. He'd already arranged with the Hotel to accept deliveries throughout the last week to insure everyone had their Christmas gifts.

Once every two hours, Annette would get up and walk the aisles as per her doctor's order and as soon as she sat back down, she was back to sleep. With the arrival of dinner service, Marnie stayed awake the rest of the flight. As they were preparing the cabin for their decent into Laguardia, Callen and Marnie woke the kids. They stared in awe out the windows as the city below.

All told it took an hour to get off the plane, get their luggage and meet the driver to the hotel. Since their flight got in so late, Sam and Michelle book a room at the Plaza for the night. Sam had planned on him and Toni joining Callen, Callie and Avery for Afternoon Tea before they headed to his family. Marnie was blown away by the opulence and grandjure of the hotel. The gilded metal that adorned the lobby was stunning and the tree in the center of the lobby was perfectly decorated with tiny white lights, multi-colored globes that cast a myriad of colors on every surface. The kids stood there wide-eyed and if they hadn't been so tired, would've gone in four different directions.

Callen and Sam stepped to the desk to check in and quickly returned with keys in hand. They shuffled over to the elevators and headed up to the sixteenth floor. Sam had Toni asleep on his shoulder and gave them a wave as he and Michelle headed to the right as they went left. Callen slid the key into lock and waited for the light to turn green. Once it did, he pushed the door open and felt along the wall for the light switch. Soft light filled the hallway from the overhead lighting, spilling over into the dining room. Callen walked to the adjacent wall and turned on another set of lights and the living room came to life.

With everyone and all of the luggage in the room; Callen, Marnie and Nick started distributing the suitcases. It was agreed that Annette and Nick would take the Master bedroom because of the space and the large walk-in shower that the hotel was kind enough to provide a shower bench for. Marnie and the girls would take the second bedroom with Callen and Alec sharing the pull-out in the living room. After digging through the kids suitcases, Marnie handed each a pair of pajamas. Alec went to the bathroom in the hall and the girls stayed in the room. Marnie went out to look at the views from the windows in the dining room.

She looked up at the heavy red striped valance and drapes with delicate white sheers behind. Callen walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Marnie smiled up at him. "You okay?"

"I am." She smiled. "I was just looking at the view."

Marnie turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Will you be able to sleep tonight since you slept through most of the flight?"

"I hope so." She told him and kissed him softly. "I still can't believe we pulled this off."

"The best it yet to come." He promised and kissed her neck.

"I don't know how it could get any better than this. I'm in New York for Christmas with everyone I love. What more could I need?" She asked.

"Oh, I've got some things planned just for you and me." He said with a devious smile.

"Really?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "You and Sam still planning on taking the girls to the Eloise Tea tomorrow afternoon?"

"I am and the tree should be here tomorrow morning." He said and turned to face the living room. "Where do you think we should put it?"

"You got a tree?" Marnie asked excitedly.

"Of course, it wouldn't be Christmas without a tree. They won't be your family ornaments, but it should still be just as pretty."

Marnie laughed. "Our family trees are a hodge-podge of ornaments. Mom has been giving us an ornament a year for as long as I can remember."

"Maybe they'll be in our house next year?" He asked.

Marnie smiled as she kissed him. "Of course."

Annette and Nick walked out into the living room and sat across from the couch. "Well, I think the two of you will be sharing the pull-out tonight. All three kids are curled up in the queen bed in the other room." Annette laughed.

"Damn, I guess I can bring Alec out here." Callen said, scratching his head.

"A hundred pounds of dead weight?" Marnie asked.

"Why don't you two just sleep out here tonight? It's not like you haven't slept in the same bed before."

"Yeah, but that's usually with one of the kids between us." Marnie told her.

"And how do you sleep when you're at Callen's house?" Nick asked.

"On the couch together." Callen said with an awkward smile.

"There you go. You're both adults and as soon as the divorce is final and you can get your furniture up from Oceanside, you'll be sharing a bed. Someday soon; hopefully; it will be as man and wife." Annette said as she tapped Nick for help up. "Good night you two, sleep well."

"Night Mom." Marnie said kissing her mother goodnight. "Good night Dad. Let us know if you need anything."

Marnie and Callen looked at one another, suddenly very aware that they were alone in the room. Marnie awkwardly suggested they get the bed pulled out and made if they needed. After pulling the cushions off the couch and pulling the bed out, Marnie walked to the closet for a comforter and pillows. Tossing the pillows at Callen when he wasn't looking, hitting him in the head.

"Really, don't you think it's a little late for a pillow fight?" He asked tossing one back at her.

Marnie gave him an innocent smile and walked over with the comforter tucked under one arm. Together they laid the comforter over the bed and set the pillows out. "I'm going to go put my pajamas on." She said and leaned over to kiss him.

"Alright, you going in the bedroom to change or the bathroom."

"You can use the bathroom, I'll change in the bedroom." She smiled and backed out of the room.


	27. Chapter 27

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NICS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN.**

Marnie walked out of the bedroom and didn't know what to expect. Callen usually wore sweats when they stayed the night and prayed she didn't walk out to find him standing there stark naked. Not that it would've been a bad thing, just something she wanted to put off as long as she could, at least until the divorce was final. To her surprise, she found something just as sexy and smiled. Callen had his back to her, wearing a dark t-shirt and a pair of long pajama bottoms. The light material clung to his body accentuating one of his best features. She wanted nothing more than to walk over and touch him, grab his rear, but thought better of it, for fear of starting something she truthfully wouldn't want to stop.

Over the last few weeks they'd come closer and closer to consummating their relationship and it was getting harder to stop herself. Callen turned around and smiled at her before he burst into laughter. "You and your damn flannel pajamas."

"What, they're comfortable. What else did you think I would sleep in, some sexy nighty?" She laughed.

Callen's eyes glassed over as he imagined the silky sheer material hugging all the right places. Feeling himself becoming aroused, he cleared his throat and smiled nervously at her. "Yeah, that probably wouldn't be something to wear on a night when we're sleeping on the pull-out where anyone could walk in."

Marnie shook her head and nervously scratched her ear as she walked past him to the other side of the couch. "Are you alright on that side of the couch or do you want to trade?" She asked.

"You forget, I don't really sleep in a bed. I'll just take my half out of the middle." He said crawling across the bed towards her. "I figured we'd just cuddle up together like we do on the couch at my house."

Marnie gave him a lopsided smile and wrapped her arms around his neck as he straightened. "Alright, at least there won't be a child between us in bed tonight."

Callen lightly pressed his lips to hers in the softest, sweetest kiss they'd shared thus far. Marnie's knees went to jelly as he pulled her onto the bed and laid her on her back with her head towards the foot of the bed. In one swift movement, he pulled a pillow from the head of the bed and had it under her head as he released her. With Marnie on her back, he sat next to her and started down at her with a loving smile. He knew Marnie didn't want to do anything physical until after her divorce was final and remembered the paperwork Hetty had passed him before they left Friday afternoon.

After talking again with her Judge friend and informing him of Jason's living situation, he granted the divorce final sooner than the middle of January. As she laid next to him now, she was a free woman. Everything just happened to fall so perfectly into place with the divorce and his plan to propose at the Benefit Gala at the Botanical Gardens just a day after Christmas. He couldn't wait to see her in the dress he picked with Michelle's help. Sam had told him about Michelle's dress and was equally as eager to see her.

"It's after midnight G, we really should try to get some sleep." Marnie said bringing his focus back to her. Even in the soft glow of the city lights filtering through the sheered windows, he could see the twinkle in her eyes. Everything about her was perfect, even if she didn't think so.

He ran his fingers down her cheek to her chin and kissed her ever so softly. "Alright. I love you." He whispered.

Marnie pulled him down on her. "I love you too."

Annette walked from the bedroom just after ten the next morning to find Callen and Marnie cuddled together. She gave them a smile as she walked to the wet bar looking for a coffee maker and frowned when she didn't find one. Nick wandered out a few minutes later and gave Callen and Marnie a look too. He walked over to Annette and kissed her softly, holding her gingerly.

"It's good to see her so happy." He said holding his wife. "Do you have any idea what this surprise is he was talking about yesterday?"

"I don't, but I think he's going to ask her to marry him." She smiled.

"I hope she says yes this time." Nick sighed.

Annette lightly pushed away from Nick to look up at him. "This time, he's asked before?"

"Yeah, the Wednesday before Thanksgiving when he gave her the divorce papers, I think." Nick told her.

"Why am I just hearing about this?" Annette asked.

"Callen told me, I'm just assuming." Nick told her with a shrug. "I figured she'd told you already."

"No, nothing. There's so much Marnie doesn't talk about now that's she's started working. You don't think she's doing something that isn't all together legal, do you?"

Marnie nudged Callen and pointed towards her parents. They laid there listening to their conversation. When Annette asked about the legality of their work, he sat up. "Annette, you know I wouldn't get Marnie into anything like that."

"I know, but neither of you tell us anything about your day at work when you come home." She said walking over to the arm chair pushed back to accommodate the pull-out.

Callen looked down at Marnie. "No G, you can't." She whispered.

"Marn, they're your parents. Did you ever talk to Hetty about what you could tell them?" He asked.

"No." She admitted and looked over at her parents. "I work as a government contractor as an assistant technical analyst and Jane of all trades. You've heard us mention Nell, I'm basically her understudy so to speak."

"But it's all legal?" Annette asked.

"Yes Annette, it's all legal or done with the authorization of our government. Besides Eric's the resident hacker." Callen added.

Annette exhaled hard and shook her head. "Alright, as long as you two are not in any danger."

Marnie and Callen looked at one another and smiled. What Annette didn't know, especially about Callen and Sam, didn't hurt her. "Sam and I are perfectly safe." Callen told her and reached for the phone on the side table. "Coffee?"

"Yes please, I looked for a coffee maker but I guess this hotel is too fancy for one." Annette laughed.

It took ten minutes for the coffee to arrive. Along with it the coffee the man who identified himself as Roger pushed a cart full of hot pancakes, waffles, French toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, ham and a huge bowl of fresh fruit. Roger set the food out on the wet bar and left plates enough for all of them before he left. Within minutes, the kids followed their noses to the living room and all of the food. The kids sat at the table eating while the adult sat in the living room after Callen and Marnie put the pull-out away.

"So what are we doing today?" Callie asked.

"Well." Callen said sipping from his coffee to wash down the food he was chewing. "The tree should be here in about an hour. So I figured we'd decorate the tree and then you and Avery and I will get dressed up and go to Eloise Tea."

Avery and Callie looked at one another and squealed. "We're going to tea?" Avery shrieked and ran to Callen's side.

"Yes and Sam and Toni are going to be joining us." He said adding to Avery's excitement.

"Go finish your breakfast or you're not going to be able to have any of the cookies I ordered for the tree decorating or any of the crumpets at the tea."

Avery stopped and a surprised look crossed her face. "Oh, Okay." She said and ran back to the table.

Roger knocked on the door an hour later and smiled at Marnie as she stood back so he could wheel the cart back in. He asked if breakfast was satisfactory and the kids gushed about how good everything was. He grinned at them and said he was please the meal met their approval. Just as Marnie went to close the door, another man knocked. Behind him were three others with the tree and decorations Callen had ordered.

Callen walked out of the bathroom wearing a long sleeved blue thermal Henley and dark jeans. His hair spiked on end and his feet bare. Marnie smiled, loving to see him like that. He walked over and grinned at the eight foot tree, asking where it should go.

"The corner." Marnie suggested. "Depending on how full it is, everyone might be able to see it from the street."

"We're sixteen floors up, I doubt they'll be able to see it." Callen said rubbing her back.

"Actually you will be able to see it from the street. Several of the occupants of the suites and the long-term residents have trees. Some of the best pictures of the Hotel are taken during the holidays with the trees visible in the various room windows." Roger said smiling warmly at Marnie.

"By the window it is then." Callen said looking between Marnie and Roger.

"I will deliver this to the kitchen and return with the cookies, hot chocolate and egg nog like you requested. Will there be anything else?" Roger asked as he pushed the cart towards the door.

"I think that about covers it, thank you." Callen said.

They all gather around as Nick and Callen cut the ties on the tree. Within minutes, the eight foot tree stood tall and wide in the corner of the room. Marnie was shocked, she thought it would be a long skinny tree, but this was nearly five feet across at the base of the tree. With a little shuffling of the furniture, they set about decorating the tree. Roger returned with the snacks and drinks for decorating and stood for a moment looking at the tree.

"May I make a suggestion?" He asked apprehensively.

Surprised, Callen turned around. "Sure, what is it?"

"Well, if you don't mind me saying this would seem a bit more festive if we turned on some holiday music." He said walking to the remote sitting on the mantle of the fireplace. He turned the TV on and immediately put in a series of numbers that pulled up calm and soothing instrumental Christmas music. "There, my personal favorite. Now, I think if we push the couch a little more to the left and lined the chairs along the wall it should make getting around the living room easier for your Mother-in-law.

Callen smiled and looked at Annette. "She's not my Mother-In-Law yet, I still have to ask her daughter to marry me again and hope she says yes this time."

Roger looked surprised. "I'm sorry, I figured."

"And I told you I'd say yes the next time you asked, didn't I?" Marnie smiled.

"So hurry up already. Chop, chop." Callie laughed and ran when Callen took off after her.

"At any rate, you have a lovely family." Roger laughed. "Probably the best family I have this season. If there is anything you need during your stay, please do not hesitate to ask."

"Actually." Callen said as he chased Callie back into the room. "Would it be possible to get a reservation for two tonight at one of the restaurants here in the hotel?"

"Of course, for you and?" He asked.

"Marnie." She said.

"No, for Annette and Nick." Callen said smiling at Nick and Annette. "I want to take the kids and Marnie out to do some sightseeing tonight and I'm not sure Annette will be up to it."

"Callen that's so sweet." Annette said leaning into Nick. The two had not gone out for dinner alone in at least two years, since Karen, Paul and their kids moved in. "I would like to see some of the city as well, so don't think this gets you off the hook."

"Actually I was thinking of taking them ice skating, something I know you definitely can't do and I don't want you or Nick sitting in the cold watching." Callen told her.

Roger turned to Annette and Nick. "What time would you like to have dinner? If you aren't feeling well enough to venture down stairs, I can serve you a very elegant dinner here in the room."

"Five thirty- or six, either will be fine." Nick told him.

Once Roger had left, Annette walked over and hugged Callen. "Paul would never think about Nick and me, thank you for showing all of us that there are still a few true gentlemen left in this world."

Callen bent over and hugged Annette. "Just to see you smile, Annette."

While Callen and Nick strung the lights on the tree, Marnie and Annette sat at the table in the dining room putting hooks on the glass globes. The kids stood around steeling cookies while they waited. Once the lights were on the tree, the adults stood back and watched the kids decorate the tree. By three, Marnie was getting the girls ready for Tea when Alec stalked in and dropped on the bed.

"You can go with them, you know that right?" Marnie told him after he sighed loudly a few times.

"Tea is for girls, Mom." Alec snapped.

"It is not, I happen to enjoy a cup of tea as often as I can." Callen said when he walked in wearing a pair of charcoal slacks and a long sleeved black dress shirt.

Alec picked only his head up from the bed. "Really?"

"Do you remember Hetty the woman you met at the airport? I have tea with her as often as I can, using these delicate china cups and saucers." Callen told him.

Alec smiled. "Have you ever had tea with her Mom?"

"I have a couple time. She's got a set just like my great-grandmothers." Marnie added as she pulled the curling iron from her bag and plugged it in.

"Really, which set?" Callen asked.

"The gold trimmed lavender roses." Marnie said parting Avery's hair.

"I like that set better than the Old Country Roses she always uses. Where's your grandmother's set?"

"In storage like everything else we own." Callie said as she walked up to Callen and turned around holding the wide ribbons out for him. "Could you time this, please?"

"Wow, I've never seen you in a dress Callie, you look very nice." He said with a warm smile and wondered what kind of arsenal he was going to need to have on hand when the boys really noticed her.

"You should see Mom all dressed up. She always looked so pretty when she and Dad would get dressed up and go to the Marnie Corps Ball." Alec said. "Mom never thought she looked good, but she looked like a princess."

Callen smiled just imagining how good Marnie had looked. "I bet she did look beautiful."

Marnie shook her head at Callie. "No Callie, don't get out the pictures."

The next thing Callen knew, Callie handed him his mother's phone and together they scrolled through several years' worth of Marine Corps Ball pictures. He found it interesting that Jason was in none of them. Too busy looking at the pictures, Callen didn't even notice that Alec had gone to the closet and taken out a pair of dress slacks and dress shirt. By three, all three kids were dressed and ready to go. With a kiss and a hug from their mother, they ran to the door and waited for Callen.

"Since the kids are all going are you sure you don't want to join us?" Callen asked taking her around the waist.

"Go, there's plenty of time for you and I to spend time together. The kids need these memories with you." She smiled and kissed him.


	28. Chapter 28

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN.**

Callen and the kids hadn't been gone even ten minutes before there was a knock on the door. Figuring someone had forgotten something, Marnie rushed to the door and pulled it open to find Roger standing there with a huge ear-to-ear grin and a cart with a silver coffee pot on it. "I saw Mr. Callen and the children going down for tea and he asked me to bring you a pot of coffee."

"Did he really?" Marnie smiled stepping back to let him in.

"I believe the gentleman with him called his wife, so I expect she will be here momentarily." He said setting the tray holding the coffee pot, two china cups, a silver creamer and sugar bowl on the table.

Marnie couldn't help but smile at Callen's thoughtfulness. "It would be nice to see her for a while, I believe they're checking out tonight or tomorrow morning."

"They are friends of yours?" Roger asked pouring Marnie a cup of coffee.

"They are, Callen and I work with Sam, but I came to know them well before I started working with them. They've done a lot for my family." Marnie said.

Roger gave her a warm smile as he added a little bit of sugar and cream to the cup before handing it to her. "The best kind of friends. They flew out here with you?"

"They did, and were very helpful in orchestrating the surprise for my Mother and children. However, we had to tell my Mother the day before we left."

"Really, that's a shame, what happened if you don't mind me asking?"

"My Mom is sick and we needed paperwork from her doctor before she could travel. Instead of emailing me the paperwork, the doctor sent it to my Mom. If we hadn't told her, she would've refused to leave the house."

Roger frowned. "Has your Mother been sick long?"

Marnie sighed. "Almost seven years and she thinks this is her last Christmas. I wanted to give everyone something to remember, something we all would remember."

Roger's smile faded. "I did that for my father, granted that was almost twenty years ago now."

"I'm sorry." Marnie said sadly.

Roger smiled and shook his head. "It was thing I ever did for my Father. He'd been stationed near San Francisco during World War Two and love it, but returned to New York because my mother was having health problems. He was going to send for us, but she was far too sick to travel across country." He said and looked like he was miles away. "At any rate, I took him back to San Francisco for a couple weeks before he got too sick to enjoy it. It was the best thing I could've done for him. You're doing a wonderful thing for your Mother."

"I hope so. She was so happy when we told her where we were going."

"Well, I'll let you enjoy your coffee. I'll bring coffee tomorrow morning at eight, if that's alright?" He asked.

Marnie smiled. "That would be wonderful."

"Very well, enjoy your evening." He said and opened the door. Michelle stood there surprised with her hand up, just about to knock. "Ma'am." Roger said as he stepped back to let her in.

"Come on in Michelle." Marnie said. "Have a cup of coffee with me."

"That was the plan." Michelle grinned and sat to the table.

They sat for two hours talking and laughing while they waited for Callen, Sam and the kids. At one point, Michelle sat her coffee cup down and gave Marnie a serious look. Nervous, Marnie asked what was wrong. Slowly a smile crossed Michelle's face as she reached for Marnie's hand and told her that she was sure Callen was going to ask her to marry him at some point while they were in New York. Marnie gave her a wide smile and agreed. Suddenly the door burst open and the kids ran in all talking at once. Callen and Sam looked absolutely exhausted.

Marnie offered Callen her coffee cup and watched him pour and drink it without cream or sugar. Sam and Callen went on to explain how insane it was. Fifty girls between anywhere between the ages of Avery and Callie, hyper on tea and cookies. Marnie and Michelle laughed when they mentioned the noise level was unbearable. Alec stood silent with his eyes wide nodding his head. Once the kids and Callen changed and Marnie grabbed a jacket, they headed out to Central Park. Saying good bye to the Hanna's as they walked on towards their room when Marnie, Callen and the kids stopped at the elevator.

To say that the ice skating experience was interesting would've been an understatement. Marnie was the only one who actually knew how to skate and as a result wound up on her rear end as much as Callen and the kids. By the time they crawled off the ice and turned in their rented skates Marnie and Callen were exhausted and sore. Callen tried his best to carry Avery through the park and across the street to the hotel, but his back and tailbone hurt badly.

Once they got to their room, Marnie checked everyone over to make sure they weren't too badly injured or the blisters on their feet hadn't burst, Callen suggested that they watch a movie. While Marie popped some popcorn, Callen opened up the bed and got the TV turned on. The five of them piled onto the pull-out and watched Miracle on 34th Street. By the time the movie was over Callen was the only one awake, so he crawled out from under Avery and turned off the lights, leaving the tree on. For a good hour, he sat watching Marnie and the kids sleep and thought about what he was going to say to Marnie when he proposed.

Marnie woke with a start when Alec elbowed her hard in the back. Once she could breathe again, she looked around for Callen and found him sitting in the arm chair across the room. He was up and at her side as soon as she motioned for him. After moving the kids this way and that, she was able to get out of bed. Callen told her that her phone had been ringing itself off the hook all night. Since Annette and Nick were with them and anyone from work would've called Callen if they couldn't get ahold of her, she really didn't worry. She did listen to the messages while Callen called down to ask for coffee a little earlier than Roger planned. Marnie was laughing when he walked into the bedroom with a cup of coffee.

"What's so funny?" He asked setting the coffee on the Louis the XV style night stand.

"It was my sister." She laughed. "Apparently they got a call on the way home from Big Bear, Paul's family cancelled their holiday plans. So when they got home and we weren't there, they got worried, I guess."

"Oh this is going to be fun. When are you going to call them?" Callen asked sitting on the bed.

Marnie looked at the time on her phone. "Considering it's only two o'clock back there, I'll wait a couple hours. Hopefully they haven't been blowing up Mom and Dad's phones, too." Just as Marnie said that her phone began ringing. "Hello?" She said knowing full well it was Karen.

"Jesus Christ Marnie, where the hell are you?" Karen snapped. "You're supposed to be at home. The house is barely decorated."

"Well, when you told us at Thanksgiving that you weren't going to be home, Callen and I decided that we shouldn't be either." Marnie told her.

"So who the hell was supposed to be feeding my animals?"

"We'd asked some friend's to feed them and let them out several times a day." Marnie told her.

"So where the hell are you?"

"We're in New York, Karen." Marnie said proudly.

Marnie heard Karen choke. "You're in New York?"

"Yup, in a very nice suite at the Plaza Hotel." She said smiling at Callen.

"Where are Mom and Dad?"

"They're here with us, in fact they're still asleep."

"Why didn't you tell us about this trip or even invite us, had the thought ever crossed your mind that maybe we'd like to be there for Mom's last Christmas too?"

"There where, with Mom or in New York? You very proudly and oh so rudely announced that you, Paul and the kids weren't going to be home for Mom's last Christmas. Did you ever stop to think what that would do to Mom? How that would make her feel? No you didn't because while you've grown up, you've never stopped being the selfish bitch you've always been. Besides, Callen and I agreed that there would be no invitation extended to you and your family because we want to enjoy the trip. Not deal with you bitching because we aren't doing the things you and your brats want to do. Not to mention Callen's paid a lot of money for this trip and he'd have to spend even more to fly you and the kids out here and put you up in a hotel."

The line was silent as Karen absorbed everything Marnie spat at her. "And you're calling me a selfish bitch, why don't you try looking in the mirror once in a while. Everything has revolved around you and your kids since you moved home. Mom and Dad brag to everyone about how wonderful you and your damn kids are. Sometimes I think they tell everyone you all walk on water, too. I've always been over shadowed by you and I'm sick of it."

"Karen, this Christmas was about Mom and always should've been. We're back on the third, we can discuss your issues then. For now, I'm going to enjoy my time with my family." Marnie said and heard her sister's rebuttal as she hung up.

Callen quietly clapped for Marnie. "That felt good, didn't it." He asked.

Marnie grinned like mad and hopped on the bed and crawled up to him straddling him. "Oh yeah it did." She said before kissing him.

Callen was a bit taken back by her actions and while he didn't want to, he pushed her away. "I thought you wanted to wait until the divorce was final?"

Marnie moaned. "I do, but I want to show you how much I love you so badly."

Callen looked into her eyes and gently touched her cheek. "I know exactly how much you love me, Marn. I see it in your eyes and your smile. I'm not Jason or whoever you were married to prior to him, you don't need to prove anything to me."

Marnie's eyes filled with tears as she looked down in shame. "I'm sorry, it's such a struggle between what I want and what I should do."

"I've told before, I'm content in waiting." He said and kissed her softly. "Though I will admit that it is getting very difficult to stop once things get going."

"I guess all good things come to those who wait?" Marnie laughed.

"Yeah something like that." Callen agreed.

The two laid in bed for hours talking about their plans for the day when they heard shrieks of joy from the living room and little feet pound up the hallway. Avery burst into the room screeching that it was snowing. Instantly Callen and Marnie were off the bed and tripping over one another to get to the window. It was a light flurry and looked to be sticking to the ground, but it was hard to tell from the sixteenth floor. Within minutes, Callen's phone began ringing and he laughed when he saw it was Sam. When he answered, Sam told him to look out the window. Callen replied that Avery had already let them know and probably woke everyone on the floor at the same time.

With Avery at the window in the bedroom, Marnie and Callen went to wake Alec and Callie. Their eyes shot open before they bolted to the window. Like Marnie guessed, all three kids wanted to go play in the snow. Fortunately, Callen was the bad guy and told them they needed to have breakfast before he'd take them down.


	29. Chapter 29

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS THE NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN.**

The kids hurried through breakfast and ran to get dressed. They all came running out with their jackets, cloves, scarves and hats on waiting for Callen as he slowly walked to the closet for his jacket. Marnie laughed as the kids yelled and pushed him towards the door. Callen laughed the entire time, loving every minute of it. After putting his jacket on he ran over to Marnie at the table, kissed her and told her they'd be back in about an hour. She waited a few minutes before she headed in to shower and get dressed. When she walked out of the bathroom, her parents were seated at the table enjoying a cup of coffee.

"I take it Callen took the kids out to play in the snow?" Nick asked.

Marnie smiled. "Yeah he did."

"We had quite a few nasty messages from Karen overnight, did she call you too?"

Marnie laughed and told them about the conversation they had while she poured herself another cup of coffee. All her parents could do was shake their heads. After all, Karen and Paul had made plans not to be at home for Christmas. Were they supposed to stay at home to tend to their animals or wait on the kids hand and foot? Marnie was right had they been invited on this trip, everything would've been done there way. After Marnie sat across from her Mom, Annette asked what Callen had planned for the day. Marnie told her that they were going to be taking the kids to Macy's to see Santa. Annette pulled herself up from the table and slowly walked towards the bedroom to shower and get dressed.

Marnie ordered hot chocolate fifteen minutes before Callen and the kids would be back. Roger was just leaving as they walked up the hall from the elevator. All three kids shivered as they unzipped their jackets and pulled off their hats. Callen unzipped his jacket and greeted Roger with a smile. Marnie was in the midst of pouring three cups of hot chocolate and a cup of coffee when they walked in. All three of the kids ran in the suite telling their mother all about the snow as she grabbed their jackets and headed for the closet.

Callen walked in and stole a kiss as she walked past. "Man it is so cold out there." He said with a smile.

Marnie gave him an odd look. "Of course it is, it's snowing."

Callen followed Marnie to the closet and pushed her in, pulling the door behind him. Quickly, he shoved his cold hands up the back of Marnie's sweater. She yelped and tried to push him off, but stopped when he pressed his lips to hers. Callen pushed her against the back wall and held her tight.

"You ready to go see Santa?" He asked with a devious grin.

"Oh, that's what you call him?" She laughed looking down at the growing bulge in his pants.

Callen stopped and gave her a perplexed look. "What?" He asked and thought about what she'd said. When he'd repeated it several times in his head, he began laughing. "No, good grief Marnie."

She gave him a shy smile. "I'm joking. I know what you meant." She laughed as she kicked the door open to find her father standing there smiling at them. "Hey Dad." Marnie giggled nervously.

"Marnie, Callen." He nodded. "Would you like your Mom and me to take the kids out for a while so you can have some time to yourselves?"

"No Dad." Marnie said turning as red as the sweater she wore. "Callen was just showing me how cold his hands were."

Nick chuckled. "Really, that's what they call it now-a-days. Back in my day they called it making out. Although I do tend to forget that's how you two met." Marnie ducked her head as she slid the kid's coats on hangers. Embarrassed, she slipped past Callen and her father and went to the dining room to check on the kids.

After a quick lunch, they bundled themselves up and headed out into the snow to the van Callen had asked for to take them to Macy's. Marnie was the first to climb out of the van at the department store. She was helping the kids out of the van, Callen looked at her and smiled. Her jacket zipped all the way up with her red scarf wrapped around her neck. Little flakes of snow drifted down and stuck to her hair. He'd never seen her look more beautiful as he reached over and brushed the snow from her hair.

Marnie looked up at him with a warm smile. "You had some snow in your hair." He told her.

She took his hand, leaned over Avery and kissed him softly. "Well, thank you."

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" He asked as Avery looked up them.

Avery giggled and took both of their hands, pulling them towards the entrance. The store was packed full of people. Signs hung from the ceiling, arrows directing customers to various departments. As soon as Avery saw the sign for Santa, she drug them behind her. The line was long and Avery stopped at the end of it. Nick, Annette and the older two kids followed behind. Callen turned around and suggested Nick and Annette find someplace to sit down and that he'd have one of the kids come get them when they got closer to the man himself.

Avery was excited and antsy. Shuffling from foot to foot, she complained about how long it was taking and how bad her feet hurt her. Finally, Callen picked her up and sat her on his shoulders. She squealed for joy as they stepped closer and closer to Santa. Finally two hours later, they were five groups back. Marnie handed Callie her phone and asked if she could call Nick and Annette to find out where they were. Within ten minutes, they were next in line. Nick and Annette walked up the exit just as the previous family exited.

Santa waved at Avery and within seconds, she had twisted her way off Callen's shoulder and ran to him. Marnie noticed his beard was real and pointed it out to Callen. "Well hello Avery, how are you today?" Santa said with a gently, yet firm voice.

Avery's eyes went wide as she looked back at Marnie and Callen. "Did you do this?" Marnie whispered to Callen.

"Hello Santa." Avery said suddenly shy as she took baby steps towards him. Callen shook his head.

"Did you enjoy playing in the snow this morning?" Santa asked her.

Avery nodded hesitantly. "I did. We don't get snow where we live."

"Yes, that right." Santa said with a smile. "In your part of Southern California it doesn't snow."

Marnie grasped Callen's hand and looked at him before looking at her parent's. "Where are Callie and Alec?" Marnie pulled Callie by the sleeve and pushed her forward. Callie had Alec by the arm and the two stood there dumbfounded. Avery looked back at her brother and sister before she pointed. "Would you like to sit on my lap?"

Slowly Avery nodded and took the steps one at a time, staring intently at Santa the entire time. After looking at Callen and Marnie, he carefully lifted Avery onto his lap. "How do you know my name?"

"I know everything about you, Avery. You forget, I'm Santa Claus." He chuckled jovially. "Now please tell me, Avery what would you like for Christmas? I have just a few days to get it ready for you."

Timidly, Avery looked at her mother and Callen before she put her hand to his ear and whispered to him. As she spoke, he nodded and laughed a few times. With her last request, he sat back thoughtfully and looked at Marnie and Callen. "You do know that may be harder than it sounds, Avery?"

"I know, but Mommy deserves it. I know it's a lot to ask for." She told him with a sad smile.

"I will see what I can do, but please don't be upset if it doesn't happen by Christmas morning. Things like that take time and while I have all the magic in the world to help me, that might be too much even for me." He told her.

Avery nodded and slid off his lap. "Even if it doesn't happen, keep him in our lives. He's good to Mommy and really does like us."

Santa nodded as he gazed at Callen. "Yes, he's a good man." He said as he looked back at Avery. "I will do everything I can. Now, I've got a lot of other children to see before I have to head home and get started on all of their orders. You be a good girl and Merry Christmas."

Avery looked at the three candy canes he held out for her and smiled before she snatched them out of his hand and ran to her brother and sister. "Bye Santa." She waved.

Callen and Marnie started walking towards the exit when Santa called Callen over. Marnie gave them an odd smile before she took Avery's hand and walked away. Callen knelt beside Santa and pulled a small box from his pocket. "Could this have anything to do with what she asked for?" Callen smiled.

The man smiled. "Yes, that has everything to do with part of what she asked for." He said and patted Callen's arm. "Christmas morning by chance?"

"No, the following night at a benefit gala." Callen said.

"Ah, best of luck." Santa said as Callen stood and walked away.

Callen found everyone waiting at the end of the labyrinth exit. Again, Marnie gave him an odd look as he walked up to them and kissed her cheek. "What was that all about?" She asked.

"Nothing." Callen smiled and whisked them towards the door and the surprise he'd promised them.


	30. Chapter 30

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN.**

By the time they arrived back at the hotel Tuesday night, they were all exhausted. Callen had surprised them with tickets to the Nutcracker. Avery sat between him and Marnie just mesmerized as the dancers floated across the stage. At intermission when Marnie ran her to the bathroom, Avery asked if she could take ballet lessons. Marnie cringed and promised to check on it when they got home, knowing full well she'd never be able to afford it. As Callen laid Avery in the bed and pulled the covers over her, her eyes popped open. She gave him a sleepy smile and thanked him for taking them to the ballet. Callen kissed her forehead and told her it was his pleasure. After saying goodnight to Alec and Callie, he turned to walk out of the room and found Marnie watching him.

Leaning against the door jam, she had her arms crossed over her chest with an easy smile. "You know she wants to take ballet lessons now." Marnie whispered as she backed out of the room.

"I kind of figured as much by the look on your face when you came back from the bathroom during intermission. We'll check it out when we get home to see how much it is." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"I'll never be able to afford it and I refuse to rely on my parent's to get her there." Marnie told him as she leaned into him.

"Maybe we can find weekend classes." He offered.

Marnie nodded and turned to walk towards the living room. Callen pulled her back and kissed her. "I love you Marn."

Instantly, Marnie smiled as he pressed his lips to hers. Nick walked out of the bedroom in his pajamas and past them as they parted. Marnie stood there nervously and turned to follow her Dad. Before walking into the dining room, Marnie turned back around and told Callen she loved him too, before wrapping her arms around him. Arm in arm, they walked into the dining room to find Nick filling two cups with coffee.

"Is everything alright Dad?" Marnie asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. You're Mom's wrapping the kid's presents and asked for a cup of coffee." He told them.

"Do you want me to order another pot?" Callen asked.

"No, hopefully we won't be up for much longer. If you guys want coffee, go ahead." Nick said as he winked at Marnie and walked back up the hallway.

Callen turned Marnie in his arms again and held her tight. "You too tired for coffee?"

Marnie sighed. "I could always go for a cup of coffee." She said smiling up at him.

Callen slowly bent his head towards hers and kissed her softly. "You're the only woman I know who can sleep after drinking gallons of coffee all day."

She laid her head on his shoulder as he reached for the phone and called for room service. Marnie listened patiently as he placed the order and looked up at him as he sat the phone on the cradle. "So, what have you got planned for us tomorrow?"

The two walked over to the couch and sat down. "Well I figured I'd let the kids decide what they wanted to do during the day, but we're having dinner at the Tavern On The Green before we head over to Saint Patrick's for Christmas Eve Mass."

"I can't believe tomorrow's Christmas Eve already. Our trip is half over." She said sadly.

"Yeah, but we've got a lot left to do." He promised with a warm, encouraging smile.

After a couple cups of coffee, they two opened the pull-out and headed for bed. Callen was still astonished that Marnie fell right to sleep after having two cups. He watched her sleep before drifting off himself.

Avery danced her way into the living room and twirled around before she landed on the pull-out next to Callen. He was sound asleep wrapped around Marnie. Avery smiled at the two of them and tiptoed back to the bedroom.

Callie was just walking out of the bedroom when Avery pushed her back in the room. "Mommy and Callen are asleep."

"Okay, but I need to go to the bathroom." Callie said dancing around.

"Go, just be quiet." Avery scolded as Callie pushed her aside and ran across the hall to the bathroom.

Avery scowled at her sister and stuck her tongue out at her after she'd closed the bathroom door. "Stop bossing us around." Alec whispered.

"I'm not being bossy, I'm just trying to let them sleep." Avery said jumping back on the bed.

Alec shook his head and went back to the game he was playing on his phone. Callie walked back in and climbed back into bed. "What do you think Callen's got planned for today?" She asked.

Alec shrugged. "I'm having fun, I really don't care what we do." He said. "Do you think Mom and Callen will get married?"

Callie smiled. "I hope so, he really loves Mom."

"And us too." Alec smiled. "I can't believe he did this for Grandma."

"I know, he loves us all." Callie said sitting against the head board. "I'm betting there's an engagement ring under the tree tomorrow morning."

"There'd better be." Avery said smugly.

Alec and Callie chuckled. "What do you mean there'd better be? Hey, what did you ask Santa for yesterday morning?"

Avery bowed her head and mumbled. "I asked Santa to have Mommy and Callen get married and for Callen to be our Daddy."

"We have a Dad." Alec snapped.

"If you could call him that." Callie countered. "He tried to get ten thousand dollars out of Callen for Brewster. I'm betting he doesn't even give him back when we get home."

"He'd better." Alec said sadly as tears filled his eyes at the thought of not having Brewster. "He has to, he's ours."

"No he doesn't. You know Dad." Callie said with a frown.

Marnie stood at the door listening to their conversation when Callen walked up, hugging her from behind. She put her finger to her lips with a pleading look. As they listened to them going back and forth about the dog and their father, Marnie had a sinking feeling that Callie was right. The longer they stood there listening to the kids, the worse she felt. Callen finally pushed the door open and sat on the edge of the bed, assuring them that Jason would bring the dog back the day after they got back from their trip. While the kids were pacified, Marnie wasn't and kept an eye on the time.

Once it was a decent hour on the West coast, she called Jason. Her heart sunk when she heard the disconnection recording. Callen walked out of the bathroom after showering and saw the look on her face. Immediately he tossed the towel back in the bathroom and pulled her into the bedroom since the kids were eating breakfast at the table.

"Marn, what's wrong?" He asked holding her by the shoulders.

"I just called Jason and his number is disconnected." She said with a mixture of fear and anger in her eyes.

"He did send gifts for the kids, I'm sure he overlooked the payment." Callen smiled.

"No, I know Jason. He's up to something." Marnie insisted.

Callen laughed. "How can he be up to something, he's dating someone new and has a steady job." Marnie shook her head as he continued. "I think you're over-reacting and worrying over nothing."

"No G, I know Jason. He's got something up his sleeve and it's not good." She told him firmly.

Callen sighed. "We can't do anything about it right now. If it weren't Christmas Eve, we could call Eric and have him ping Jason's cell phone. Or have Nell run a check. Please Marnie, put this to the back of your mind and enjoy the day."

She sighed. "Fine, I will try, but mark my words something's up."

The kids decided to have a nice quiet afternoon at the hotel until it was time to leave for dinner. Truth be told, neither Annette nor Marnie was up to doing much of anything. Between waiting for hours in line at Macy's and seeing the Nutcracker, Annette was overly tired. She woke long enough to eat a little something, take her medications and then went back to bed. Her mother's condition combined with worrying about whatever Jason was up to, gave Marnie a horrible migraine. With Avery on the bed with her, Marnie laid down with the hopes that the headache would be gone if she slept for a while.

Two hours before they needed to leave for their reservation at Tavern on the Green, Callen peeked into the room and smiled when he saw Avery drawing. Whenever she changed colors, she would have to pull them away from Marnie, then they would roll back towards her again. He walked in with a smile and sat on the edge of the bed.

"How's our patient?" He asked with a smile.

"Sleeping like a baby." Avery smiled.

"What are you drawing?" He asked and was surprised when Avery hid the picture.

"Nothing." She said quickly and pulled another piece of paper from the stack.

"Why can't I see what you're drawing?" He asked, almost worried.

Avery sighed. "It's just something I wanted to leave for Santa to remind him of what I want for Christmas."

Callen gave her a warm smile and brushed her hair out of her face. "Just between you and me, can I see it?"

Avery looked over at Marnie and back at Callen. With a sigh, she pulled the paper from the bottom of the stack and handed it to Callen. It was crude as he would expect from a six year old, but it was very easy to decipher what it was. He smiled up at Avery as tears filled his eyes. Avery gently reached over and wiped a lone tear as it rolled down his cheek. "It's ok, we understand if you don't want to."

Callen laughed as he knelt next to the bed. "Av, honey, it's not that I don't want to, because I really do. More than anything, but you have a Daddy who loves you very much. I would love to be your Daddy, but I'll suffice with being your step-Daddy."

Marnie smiled at the conversation between Avery and Callen had she not been trying to appear as if she was still sleeping, she would've let out a sob. Callen saw her shoulder hitch and looked back at Avery. "I'll tell you what, you can call Daddy if you want."

"I can?" Avery asked nearly jumping into his arms. "Thank you so much. Do you want to see the other pictures I drew?"

"Sure." He smiled as Avery passed him another drawing. Again it was very easy to see what the picture was about. "Tell me, who is this?" He asked pointing to a stick figure on one knee holding a ring.

"That's you." Avery said on her knees leaning over the picture. "And that's Mommy. You're asking her to marry you. So we can really be a family."

"What does Mommy say?" He asked knowing full well Marnie was wide awake now.

Avery sat back on her heels. "Yes I hope." She said sadly. "I want you to be our Daddy so bad and I know Mommy loves you and wants to be your wife."

"How can you be so sure?" He asked eyeing Marnie.

"She's been looking at dresses and rings and just being dreamy." Avery grinned.

"Really, Mommy's been looking at rings and dresses?" He asked and Avery shook the bed with her boisterous nod. Callen scooped up all of Avery's markers and suggested she go in the living room to color. "I'll keep an eye on our patient."

"Okay Daddy." She said as she hugged him around the waist.

Once Avery closed the door, Callen climbed into the bed behind Marnie. "That was the most precious conversation I've ever had the privilege of hearing."

"It was so…." Callen agreed and kissed her neck. "You don't mind me letting Avery call me Daddy, do you?"

Marnie rolled over to face him and wrapped her leg around his waist. "You're more of a father to them than Jason has ever been."

Callen beamed and softly kissed her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, how's Mom?" She asked worriedly.

"She's been up for an hour, showered, dressed and ready to hit the town." He told her.

"Good." Marnie sighed. "I was worried we'd have to cancel tonight's plans."

Callen brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Nope, she's ready and raring to go. I have ordered a couple horse-drawn carriages to take us through the park to the restaurant. Then they'll drop us off at Saint Patrick's for mass and then back to the hotel."

Marnie tightened her arms around his neck and kissed him deep and hard. Breathlessly, she said. "It sounds perfect."


	31. Chapter 31

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN.**

The kids were wide-eyed as the carriage wound its way through Central Park. Their jaws dropped when they stopped in front of the restaurant with a million white lights strung in the trees surrounding the landmark. Marnie couldn't help but look at Annette and grin like a child. "It's beautiful G." Annette said as he and Nick helped her out of the carriage. Avery, Alec and Callie stood looking up at the lights in awe.

Marnie handed down Annette's walker before Callen reached up and pulled her into his arms, kissing her. "Merry Christmas, Honey."

Marnie shook her head as tears filled her eyes. "I still can't believe we're in New York at Christmas."

With one more kiss, he set Marnie on the ground and looked at Annette. "Can I give you one too?" Annette asked with a huge smile. As Callen gently wrapped her in a hug. Annette whispered in his ear. "Thank you so much G. I've never seen any of them smile this much. You've definitely made this a Christmas I'll never forget."

Getting emotional, Callen looked at Marnie who had an arm wrapped around her father. "You're very welcome Mom."

Dinner was fantastic from beginning to end. The kids were as good as could be. Just as Callen was getting ready to pay the bill, he looked out at the park and noticed a light snow was falling. He sat back down and put an offer on the table. "Ok, we can either go to Mass now or we can stay here have more coffee and hot chocolate, going to a later mass?"

The kids looked at one another before they looked at Annette. "Let's go to church now. We can have coffee and hot chocolate at the hotel before we go to bed." Callie said.

With that, Callen handed his card to the waiter and waited for him to return with the credit slip. Marnie helped the kids put on their jackets while Nick helped Annette. Callen helped Marnie with her jacket and stole a quick kiss in the process. They walked through the restaurant and out to the waiting carriage. Within minutes, the light snow became heavier. The coachmen stopped to put the canopies up before continuing on to the cathedral.

Marnie and Annette's jaws dropped when they pulled up to the behemoth and stared up at the gothic towering spires. Callie mentioned that it looked like something out of a horror movie. Marnie turned around and told her that the cathedral would probably the most beautiful building she would ever see. Callie just shook her head after giving her mother a meek smile and took in the beauty of the two-hundred-plus-year old church. A huge wreath hung from the large round window above the massive center door. The kids ran up the steps and waited for everyone before going in.

Once they set foot in the cathedral, everyone was in awe. On each of the thick tall pillars that lined the outside aisles; hung a large wreath; clear up to the altar. Behind the altar hung an even bigger wreath. Flanking the steps of the altar was a mass of poinsettias; that had to be six foot wide by five foot thick. Marnie had never seen anything so majestic in her life. As Callen took her hand, she gave him a feral smile and squeezed his hand tightly. The choir lined the altar in their crimson red gowns, their voices raised to the heavens as they sung O Come, O Come Emmanuel. Annette took Marnie's hand as they stood there mystified both in tears.

"This is absolutely beautiful." Marnie said leaning into her Mom, resting her head on her shoulder.

"I can't believe I'm seeing this with my own eyes. It's absolutely breathtaking." Annette sobbed softly.

Callen let go of Marnie's hand and walked behind the two, wrapping them in his arms. "This is all for the two of you."

Nick cleared his throat, grabbing their attention. As they looked back at him with tearful smiles, they noticed a long line of people waiting to take a seat. "I think we're holding up traffic." He chuckled.

After many apologies to those behind them, they found an empty pew near the center of the church and sat down. Callen and Marnie sat with the kids between them, Annette sat holding both Marnie and Nick's hands. The Priest, Cantors and Altar Servers made their way up the long center aisle as the choir sang O Come All Ye Faithful. Marnie and Annette were in tears through the entire service, between the circumstances of their trip, the beautiful music and atmosphere, even Callen found himself overcome with emotion. So much that he wished he'd brought the engagement ring.

Seeing Marnie that happy set his heart soaring and he wanted to do nothing more than to add to it. The letter from the judge sat deep in his pocket and he wanted to hand it to her right then and there to tell her she was free of all ties to Jason, except for their children, whom he loved and would care for as his own. As he looked over at the three kids, then at Marnie, he knew this is where he was meant to be. As mass ended and they stood while the Priest, Cantors and Alter Servers walked towards the back of the cathedral, Callen pulled Marnie and the kids into a hug.

"I love you guys." He said before kissing the tops of the children's heads and then Marnie. The beautiful smiles that crossed their faces melted any doubt; if there was any; that this is what he wanted.

Marnie sat with her head on Callen's shoulder on the short ride back to the hotel. She fought tears as they quietly walked through the lobby over towards the bank of elevators. Callen held Avery in his arms since she'd fallen asleep on the way back. Callie and Alec were holding one another up. Everyone was exhausted, both physically and emotionally. Callen handed Alec the card key as they stepped on the elevator and asked him to run ahead and open the door when they got to their floor. With a smile, he nodded and bolted for their room as soon as the elevator doors opened.

While Marnie got Avery into her pajamas, Callen made sure Alec and Callie got in theirs. Together, they tucked the kids in bed and quietly left the room. Marnie headed into the dining room for a cup of coffee when Callen grabbed her around the waist. "Let's go for a walk. I'll get us some fresh coffee on our way through the lobby." He said.

"Why do you want to go for a walk, its cold and snowing out there?" She said turning in his arms, placing her arms around his neck.

"I just want some time alone with you." He grinned and softly kissed her.

With a sigh and an exaggerated roll of her eyes, she agreed and went to the closet for her jacket. Callen helped her put it on before she pulled her gloves from one pocket, hat and scarf from the other. Once he had his jacket zipped to his chin, knit hat pulled over his ears and his gloves on, Marnie wrapped his scarf around his neck. Callen ran back and knocked on Nick and Annette's door to let them know they were stepping out for a while. When he walked back into the entry, he gave Marnie a huge smile. With Marnie tucked under his arm, the two walked to the elevator and rode it to the lobby. Before they left the hotel, they stopped and bought two extra-large cups of coffee. Callen handed Marnie his cup as he pulled her knit hat over her ears. With a smile, he took his coffee and her hand and led her out of the hotel. For it being after eleven o'clock in the evening, there was still a lot of traffic on Fifth Avenue. When Callen deemed it clear enough for them to cross, he pulled her slipping and sliding across the icy street.

"Damn G, are you trying to get us killed?" She snapped when they'd safely made it to the park amid horns and obscenities.

Callen smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her. "I just wanted to talk to you for a while."

Marnie huffed. "Why can't we talk in the warmth and comfort of our hotel room?" She asked, suddenly her smile faded to a scowl as she backed away. "You're breaking up with me aren't you?"

Callen laughed and pulled her back to him by the pockets of her jacket. "No, I'm definitely not breaking up with you."

Her eyes went wide with panic. "You're going to propose?" She gasped.

"No Marn, I'm not proposing right now." He chuckled. "I just want to give you one of your Christmas presents now."

Marnie relaxed and smiled a little, still worried about what he was going to present her with. Callen pulled an envelope from his jacket and handed it to her. When she saw it, she beamed. "You and your envelopes. The last one you gave me had my divorce papers in it; signed, sealed and served. What is this?"

"Open it." Callen laughed. "I've had it burning a hole in my pocket for about a week now."

Marnie quickly opened the envelope and took out the lone slip of paper. She eyed Callen as she unfolded it and read it. He didn't think her smile could've gotten any bigger as her eyes scanned the page. "I'm divorced?" She asked, grasping the paper tightly in her hands.

"Yes, you've been officially divorced since the fifteenth of this month." Callen told her as she began bounding up and down in excitement.

"But how?" She asked. "Never mind, it doesn't matter. I'm free."

Callen held her still. "Yes, you're free."

"We can get married." She giggled. "We can get married."

"Slow down. You're missing one thing, Marnie. The ring, I haven't asked you to marry me again." He reminded her.

Without another thought, Marnie jumped him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Catching Callen off balance they fell. He tried to brace their fall and roll so he took the brunt of the impact, but couldn't. Fortunately they landed in a soft patch of snow along the walkway. Marnie laughed like crazy when they hit the ground.

"I wasn't ready." Callen laughed. "Warn me next time please."

"Thank you so much for everything." Marnie said when the laughter died down and tears filled her eyes. "I've never met anyone like you, who was so willing to help us."

Callen caught a tear with his thumb before it rolled down her cheek. "It's been my absolute pleasure, Marnie. I love you and the kids more than I ever thought imaginable."

"I love you too, G. We love you; my Mom and Dad and the kids and me." She said pulling him by the neck to meet her lips.

He held her tight as they kissed, until someone kicked his foot and cleared their throat. "Don't you two think you could find a better place to do that than the park, in the snow at damn near midnight?"

Marnie giggled as Callen pulled her to her feet. "I'm sorry officer, my boyfriend just told me that my divorce was final a week or so ago."

The officer's expression softened. "Well congratulations, but still it's getting colder out. You two should probably start thinking about heading back to whatever hotel you're staying at."

"Yes, definitely Sir." Callen said taking Marnie's hand. They walked to the curb and started to cross through traffic until the officer threatened them with a jay-walking ticket.

By the time they got to their hotel room, they were laughing so hard their sides hurt. Marnie quietly crept into the bedroom for her pajamas. When she emerged from the bathroom, Callen was carrying bag after bag of presents to the living room with the help of one of the bellhops.

"Good lord, that's a lot of presents." She whispered as Nick and Annette wandered out to help.

Marnie and Annette filled and hung the stockings while Nick and Callen arranged and rearranged the packages under the tree. There was so much that they had to push the couch into the dining room in order to open it and go to bed. As they set everything out, Marnie told her parent's about the divorce. Both were very pleased to see that chapter of her life end and another, more promising begin. Marnie grew suspicious when Callen walked Nick and Annette back up the hall to their room and stood there for a few minutes. When he came back out and climbed into bed beside her, she asked what it was all about and Callen simply told her he just wanted to confirm what time they were getting up later that morning. Marnie gave him the eye and a sideways smile, to which he quickly kissed. Within minutes, the events of the day, the crackle of the fireplace and the soft Christmas music Callen had on lulled them off to sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN. I'D LIKE TO TAKE A MOMENT AND THANK EVERYONE FOR READING THIS STORY AND WISH YOU ALL A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS, HANUKKAH, KWANZAA OR WHATEVER HOLIDAY YOU HAPPEN TO BE CELEBRATING THIS TIME OF YEAR. **

Marnie heard the bedroom door open and the kids shushing one another. Snuggled into Callen's chest, she tapped him lightly. "They're awake." She whispered and closed her eyes when she saw Callie's head in the hall.

Callen smiled and rolled to face her. "It's only six, they couldn't sleep a while longer?" he moaned.

"Welcome to Christmas morning with kids." She whispered, kissing his chin.

Marnie had to bury her face in his chest when Alec and Callie began jumping up and down and shaking one another. "I know where they get that from." Callen whispered.

"Stop." Marnie laughed as the kids disappeared back into the bedroom.

A few minutes later Avery wandered out. Quickly she jumped on the bed and dug through the covers for her mother's left hand. When she found it sans engagement ring, she plopped back on the bed with a loud sigh. Callen sat up and pulled her between them as she began sobbing.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Marnie asked looking at Callen.

"I asked Santa to make Callen ask you to marry him and it didn't happen." She whimpered.

"Oh Av, honey." Callen said trying to hide his smile. "Just because I didn't ask Mommy to marry me doesn't mean I'm not going to. Your Mom will marry me whether she wants to or not."

"Really?" Marnie said stone-faced before laughing. "Callen did give me one of my Christmas presents last night though. Do you want to know what it was?" Avery nodded and sat up between them, looking down at them. Marnie reached over the back of the couch to the letter she'd set on the table. She unfolded it and handed it to Avery. "Can you read this?"

Avery studied it, reading word for word as her finger traced the sentences. "I think it means your divorce is final?"

"Exactly, that means Mommy and Daddy aren't married anymore. It also means that when Callen asks me to marry him again, I'll say yes and we can get married whenever we want."

"That's pretty cool isn't it?" Callen asked Avery.

"It is, but it still isn't what I wanted to happen. It never happens like in the movies. I wanted to wake up this morning and have you be engaged or married like in Miracle on 34th Street." She huffed.

Callen pulled Avery down into the bed, resting her head on his arm. "Avery I promise by the end of this trip I will have asked your Mother to marry me and she will be wearing the most beautiful ring you've ever seen. Okay?"

Avery smiled and stuck her finger in Marnie's face. "You'd better say yes this time." Then she turned to Callen. "When did you ask Mommy to marry you before?"

"The night before Thanksgiving, when she found out I'd filed and served the divorce papers." He told her.

In an instant, Avery was on her feet looking down at Marnie. "Why did you say no?" She shouted.

"It wasn't the right time." Marnie told her and pulled her back down into her arms. She kissed Avery's cheek.

Callen leaned over and kissed the opposite cheek. "How about I order a couple pots of coffee and hot chocolate before we wake up Grandma and Grandpa so we can open all of those presents over there."

Avery grinned widely. "Make sure there's plenty of whipped cream, not marshmallows."

While Callen called for room service, Marnie and Callie folded the linens and folded the bed up so they had more space to move around the living room. Just as the coffee, hot chocolate and muffins arrived, the kids had made enough noise to wake Nick and Annette. While they said to go ahead and let the kids open their presents, Callen insisted they at least have some hot chocolate and muffins before opening presents.

Marnie walked over to the tree and admired all of the presents. Never in the children's lives had they ever had so many presents under the tree. Callen walked over and put his arm around her, asking if she was alright. With tears in her eyes, she turned to him and thanked him again for making this Christmas so magical for everyone. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her head, telling him it was his pleasure. In truth he'd never experienced a Christmas like this either. He'd been to Sam's over the holidays for many years and saw the sheer delight when Toni opened whatever toy Sam and Michelle had gone out of their way to find. While he loved Toni, Marnie and her kids were different.

The kids ate their muffins and drank their cocoa in a heartbeat and were gathered around the tree pointing out one another's presents. Nick and Annette joined them in the living room and the chaos began. While the kids ripped through their gifts, Callen handed a present to Nick, Annette and Marnie. Marnie's happened to be a small two inch box that immediately drew everyone's attention. She eyed Callen curiously as she pulled at the ribbon.

With her hands trembling, Marnie pulled off the top of the box, revealing a light blue box that read Tiffany and Company in bold silver script. She grinned nervously as she turned the box over, allowing the smaller box to fall into her hand.

"It's not what you think it is." He laughed at the look on her face.

"I know it's not an engagement ring, I'm just trying to figure out what you'd buy me from Tiffany's." She said with a giggle, knowing she'd shopped at the same store for one of his gifts. Slowly, she opened the box, the hinge creaking. Marnie smiled as tears spilled down her cheeks. "Oh G, it's beautiful." She said pulling the silver, double chained infinity necklace from the box.

Callie, Alec and Avery giggled. "I told you she'd like it." Callie said elbowing Alec.

"Shut up, Callie." Alec snapped, nearly shoving her off the couch.

Callen walked over and took the necklace from her as he walked around the ottoman, gently he draped the delicate chains around her neck and fastened the clasp. "There are three more over there for you. One from each of the kids."

Marnie was immediately on her feet, throwing her arms around Callen. "I love it. Thank you so much." She said breathing into his neck.

"You're welcome Honey." He said lovingly smiling down on her.

Marnie pulled away and walked to the tree, pulling a present of a similar shape and size, handing it to Callen. "It pales in comparison, but I thought you'd like this." She said handing it to him.

"I'd love anything you give me, Marn." He said softly kissing her lips. He walked to the armchair he'd been sitting in and began unwrapping the package. He smiled up at her when he saw the Tiffany and Company box. "Great minds think alike." He grinned and pulled off the top, dumping it into his hand. The box opened with the same creak. Inside sat a black leather braided bracelet with a silver clasp.

Callie gasped, "Mom, Callen was looking at that exact bracelet for himself."

Marnie looked from Callen to Callie and smiled. "You like it?"

"I love it, how did you know?" Callen asked eyeing Alec and Callie.

"I didn't say a thing." Alec insisted waving his hands and shaking his head.

"I just went to Tiffany's to see what they had and saw this. I loved it and hoped you would too. None of the kids told me about it or saw it before now." Marnie told him as Callen walked over, asking her to help him put it on.

An hour later, Marnie sat adorned with a ring, earrings and bracelet that matched the necklace Callen had given her. The kids sat amid the sea of wrapping paper playing on the tablets and I-Pods they'd received. Next to them sat a tall stack of boxes with clothes, Legos, My Little Ponies and other miscellaneous items. Marnie sat on the couch with Callen's arm around her smiling. Nick and Annette sat in the arm chairs admiring their gifts. Callen laced his fingers through her fingers and kissed the top of her head.

"Did you get everything you wanted?" He asked.

"I honestly didn't want anything. I have everything I want." She said looking up at him.

"Really?" Callen laughed. Nick and Annette had been talking quietly between themselves, but were listening to them now.

"I've got the kids, Mom and Dad and you. I don't need anything else." She said waving her hand. "All of this is just materialistic. What really matters is who you're with and the reason we celebrate."

Annette smiled and agreed with Marnie. While she was having a wonderful time, she did wish her other two children and their families could've joined them. She suddenly wondered if Marnie had let her brother know they'd be spending the holiday in New York. Just as she was about to ask, Marnie's phone blared Santa Baby. Marnie was on her feet, running back to the bedroom for her phone. While she hoped it was Jason so she could stop worrying, she really had no desire to talk to him. Relieved and disappointed when she got to the phone and missed the call.

She walked back out to the living room, scrolling through her missed calls. To her surprise it was her brother. "It was Rick." She said to her parents.

"Did you tell him we weren't going to be home for Christmas?" Annette asked.

"We did and I offered to pay for their airline tickets and room, but Rick said they couldn't get away." Callen told her as Marnie dialed her brother's number.

"Hey, how's New York?" He asked when he picked up.

"Oh it's beautiful." Marnie told him as she sat on the couch next to Callen. "We're having so much fun. You guys are up early."

"Yeah, Denise woke-up at the crack of dawn to open presents. Knowing you guys are three hours ahead of us, I decided to call. I didn't wake you guys, did I?" He asked.

Marnie explained that they'd been up for a while and chatted a little before passing the phone to her Mom. Annette talked for nearly an hour before passing the phone to Nick and then the kids. Finally, Callen wound up with the phone. He and Rick talked for a few minutes before Rick had to get off the phone and get breakfast going. Once the phone was free, Marnie wandered back to the bedroom and tried to call Jason. Once again, all she got was the disconnection message. That old familiar feeling of fear and anxiety crept back and knotted her stomach.

Callen walked back into the bedroom to see if Marnie was alright and was worried when he saw her sitting on the edge of the bed looking distraught. "What's wrong?"

"I just tried calling Jason again." She told him tossing the phone on the bed.

"Still getting the disconnection message?" He asked, to which Marnie nodded. "And you're worried?"

"Of course I'm worried. Not that something happened to him. He's up to something, G." She told him as Callen pulled her off the bed and into a hug.

Gently he caressed her back. "I asked you before not to worry about it until we get home."

Marnie sighed. "I'm trying, I'm sure the kids are going to want to talk to their father, wish him a Merry Christmas."

Callen smiled down at her. "Well two of them at least."

Marnie chuckled. "Yeah, Callie still isn't too keen on talking to him."

"Listen, tomorrow I want you to head down to the spa. Have a massage, relax." He offered.

"I thought we had plans for tomorrow?" She asked half smiling. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

Callen laughed. "No, I'm not trying to get rid of you. I just want you to relax and take some time for yourself. You've been burning the candle at both ends for years and even more so the past month, between work and everything at home, you've really stressed out. I want you to enjoy yourself tomorrow. Come back refreshed and ready to enjoy the rest of this vacation."

"Why are you so good to me?" She asked on the verge of tears.

"Because I love you and I see how much you give everyone and take so little for yourself. I'll take the kids to the pool or something tomorrow. You won't miss anything, I promise." He told her.


	33. Chapter 33

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN.**

Marnie was excited when she woke Friday morning, Callen greeted her with a cup of coffee and muffin in bed. After they talked for a while, he whisked her off to the shower and by ten, she was headed down to the spa. He said he had everything planned for her already and all she had to do was show up. Hesitantly, Marnie walked up to the reception desk and gave her name to the woman. Immediately, she picked up the phone and announced Marnie's arrival. After handing Marnie the plushest and fluffiest robe she'd ever seen, the receptionist showed Marnie to a small changing room. No sooner had Marnie wrapped the robe around herself and there was a knock at the door.

As soon as Callen closed the door, he gave a loud sigh. Nick was walking in from the bedroom and laughed. "Oh it's going to be a long day, isn't it?" Nick laughed.

"She's finally gone, let the fun begin." He said with a smile, pulling his phone from his pocket, dialing Sam's number. "She's at the spa." He said when Sam answered.

"Good, we're headed into town now. We should be there in about an hour. Have you figured out what you're going to say yet?"

Callen beamed. "Yeah, I've got it all worked out."

"Good, cocktails start at five, what time's Marnie due back from the Spa?"

"Two or three." He said and added. "I booked her for a full massage and full service at the styling salon. Michelle won't have to do much more than to help Marnie into the dress."

Callen could almost hear Sam's grim over the phone. "I can't wait, you on one knee proposing. I never thought I see the day and to think I actually get to witness it in person. I may just have to record it for prosperity sake."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Callen said rolling his eyes. "I've got to call down to the front desk and have everything delivered. Do you want me to have Michelle's dress and your tuxedo taken to your room?"

"That would save us time and cut the risk of Marnie seeing us on her way back upstairs." Sam said.

With a nod and goodbye, Callen hung up and walked into the dining room to call the front desk. Within thirty minutes, Roger arrived with Marnie's gown, shoes and his tux. Nick took the dress and hauled it to his room, where they'd agreed Marnie would dress. Not only did the room offer more space, but Annette could sit and watch or help if she felt up to it. Callen put his tuxedo in the closet in the second bedroom.

Over the next few hours, there were several more calls both to and from Sam. Roger dropped off lunch and looked at Callen's exhausted face. "Are you alright?"

Callen nodded and told him about the plan for the evening. With an ear to ear grin, he congratulated Callen and wished them many years of happiness. After Roger left, Callen sat and ate with the kids and asked how they were enjoying the trip. All three of the kids said they were really having fun, but that they worried that they were doing too much. Callie was the first to ask if they could slow down the next week to allow Annette more time to rest. With a proud smile, Callen agreed. Marnie really had done well with the kids, in spite of everything. Not only had she gone above and beyond to teach them right and wrong, but taught them compassion as well and it showed in their concern for their grandmother's well-being.

Marnie felt like jelly as she walked from the salon towards the elevator. While she appreciated the cut and color service, she really didn't see the point in styling it and doing her make-up. Roger happened to be taking a cart to one of the guests and joined her in the elevator. He told her how nice she looked and while Marnie thanked him, she still had self-confidence issues and really didn't see it. In truth, she felt over-done and a bit of a spectacle.

Callen was pacing by the door when Marnie knocked. Quickly he pulled the door open and was shocked. Her hair was just a bit shorter, but instead of the flat dark blonde Marnie usually colored her hair with, there was a myriad of highlights. The smoky effect on her eyes only made them stand out more and the pale mauve on her lips was perfect.

"Wow Marnie." He gasped.

Instantly, Marnie smoothed her hair and frowned. "I know, it's too much. I feel like a painted china doll."

"No." He said taking her hand. "You look absolutely beautiful."

Marnie smiled and kissed his cheek. "Well, thank you."

"Did you have fun?" He asked closing the door.

"It was nice. I fell asleep during the massage and feel like jelly now." She laughed.

"Coffee?" He asked leading her to the dining room and a fresh pot of coffee.

"Ah yes please." She sighed.

Callen kept looking at the time as he and Marnie sat at the table chatting. Marnie asked where the kids were and Callen said Annette and Nick had taken them to the pool, but they should be returning anytime. A second later, the door opened and in walked the kids. All three loved Marnie's new look and make-up. After the three bathed and re-dressed, they sat in the living room playing on their new tablets. Marnie was in the bathroom when there was knock on the door. Callen was in the guest room getting his tuxedo laid out. Callie yelled that she was getting the door.

Her jaw dropped when she opened the door. "Wow Mr. and Mrs. Hanna you guys look great!" she said with a huge smile.

Marnie turned the corner and stopped when she saw Sam and Michelle dressed to the hilt. "Wow, Michelle that dress is absolutely beautiful. Where are you going?"

"We're going to a fundraiser tonight." She said linking her arm in Marnie's.

"That red looks so good on you." Marnie added admiring the long silk and tulle dress. The dress was floor length, with a long V-neck and three-quarter sleeves with wide cuffs. From head to toe, Michelle glittered.

Callen walked from the bedroom followed my Nick and Annette. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Michelle. "Wow." Was all he could manage to say.

As Annette, Nick, Sam and Michelle exchanged greetings, Callen wrapped his arm around Marnie. Then Michelle looked at Annette. "Are we ready?"

"Ready for what?" Marnie asked.

"When I said we are going to a benefit, I didn't just mean Sam and me." Michelle smiled warmly.

Marnie began shaking her head. "I don't have anything to wear." She said looking at Callen panicked.

"I'm sure we can find something." Michelle said leading Annette and Marnie back to the master bedroom.

Marnie stopped by the guest room. "My clothes are in here." She said pulling her towards the room until she saw Callen's tuxedo laid out on the bed.

Callen walked over and grinned at Marnie. "You're dress is in with your parent's."

"You planned this?" Marnie asked as tears filled her eyes.

Callen caught a tear as it fell from the corner of her eye. "Please don't ruin this beautiful face."

Marnie touched her palm to his cheek. "You planned the whole day to get me out of here so you could do this?"

"Yes, I did." He told her and turned her towards the other bedroom.

Marnie walked in and saw her dress sprawled out on the bed. Her breath caught in her chest as she fought the tears. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen, more a piece of artwork than a dress. The black velvet bodice gave way to a white tulle overskirt with black sequins here and there and embroidered flowers in varying shades of pink. It truly was stunning. Marnie walked towards the bed in shock and awe. Carefully she touched the dress and turned back towards Michelle and her Mom.

"It's beautiful." She said shaking her head. "I can't believe he did all of this."

"Time's a ticking." Michelle said tapping her wrist. "We've got to get you into it so we can head out."

Callen stood looking at himself in the mirror. The only thing left to do was his tie. Again, he felt his pocket for the ring box and smiled. Nick and Sam walked in, Sam walked over and pushed Callen's chin up as he tied the bow-tie. Callen's eyes went wide.

"That kids, I never told the kids." He said grabbing Sam's wrists.

"Do you want me to get them?" Nick asked backing out of the room.

"Please." Callen said holding his breath.

He knew they kids would be happy, Avery especially. When the three walked in with huge smiles on their faces, he exhaled deeply. "You're going to ask Mom to marry you, aren't you?" Callie asked.

Callen beamed and pulled the box from the pocket in his slacks. "I am, I just wanted to make sure it's alright with you guys. I want to be a part of this family. I want to be as close to a father to you as you'll let me." He said with his voice cracking.

Alec's smile faded to a frown and tears rolled down his cheeks. "You already are more of a father to us than you'll ever know." He sobbed and crossed the few feet between them, throwing his arms around Callen's neck. Within seconds, Callie and Avery joined them. "We love you so much." Callie whimpered.

"I love you guys, too." Callen said taking a ragged breath. "Do you guys want to see the ring?"

With tearful smiles, the kids pulled back and gasped when Callen opened the ring box. Nick and Sam peeked over their shoulders. "It's beautiful." Nick said offering his hand. "I hope she says yes this time."

Callen's eyes went wide as he took a deep breath. "I do too."

"She will." Avery said before wrapping her arms around his waist.

Marnie looked at herself in the mirror. The dress fit perfectly, like it was made specifically for her. As she pulled the long black velvet gloves past her elbows, Michelle walked over with a diamond bracelet, necklace and earring set. "This is on loan, so please don't let anything happen to them."

Marnie shook her head. "It's stunning, whose is it?"

"Hetty's." Annette said from the arm chair in the corner.

Marnie watched in the mirror as Michelle draped the necklace around her neck and how it rested delicately on her collarbones. Next Michelle clasped the bracelet around Marnie's right wrist before she handed Marnie the earrings one at a time. After one last look at herself, Marnie looked from Michelle to her mom.

"I guess I should go check out Callen." She grinned knowing he would look so good.

Callen, Sam, Nick and the kids turned around when the bedroom door opened. Michelle stepped out and helped Annette before they stepped aside and Marnie appeared. Callen looked her up and down with a goofy grin. He could've been knocked over by the slightest gust of wind as he gazed on the woman who in a few short hours would agree to be his wife.

"I have no words." He sighed. "You look…."

"Like a princess." Avery giggled and slipped her hand into Callen's.

He looked down at Avery, letting her words sink in. "No honey, Mommy looks so much better than a princess ever could."

With everyone staring at her, Marnie grew increasingly uncomfortable. "What time does this start?" She asked, breaking the silence.

Sam cleared his throat and shook the goofy look from his face. "Um, cocktails are served at five."

With his gaze still on Marnie, Callen added. "We should probably be leaving."

Marnie and Michelle smiled and nodded as both Sam and Callen held a hand towards them. Callie ran to the closet and pulled a long velvet wrap, handing it to Callen. As Marnie walked over, Callen wrapped it around her shoulders.

"I can't find the right words to describe how good you look." He whispered before softly kissing her neck.

Every eye was on them as they walked from the elevators through the lobby and out to the waiting car. Roger happened to be walking out of the dining area and caught a glimpse of them, smiling. Callen and Marnie got in first and sat with their backs towards the driver, facing Sam and Michelle. With a smile Sam and Michelle had never seen before, Marnie looked from Callen and out the window as the driver took them along the Hudson River on Henry Hudson Parkway. Soon they merged into one of the right lanes and onto I-95 towards the George Washington Bridge.

Once they were back in the city, Marnie and Michelle began talking. As they wound their way through the Bronx, Callen's excitement grew. He smiled wildly at Sam and tried to remember everything he wanted to say to Marnie when he proposed. Panic flashed in his eyes when he realized it was gone. The car stopped in line and waited to drop them off near the huge glass dome of the Bronx Botanical Gardens.

It was picturesque and beautiful as they walked up to the building. Soft color glowed from the dome and the rest of the glass roof. Sam passed their tickets to the person at the door and they walked through in. Marnie smiled and inhaled deeply at the wonderful scent of evergreen. The four walked towards the bar and ordered drinks.

Callen pulled Sam away. "I can't remember anything." He said quickly.

"What are you talking about?" Sam scoffed.

"What I was going to tell her when I asked her. I can't remember any of it. Every time I look at her my mind goes blank."

Sam grinned and patted his back. "She does look..." He paused looking for the right words.

"Beautiful." Callen smiled.

"Yes, but it doesn't seem like the best word to describe Marnie or Michelle tonight." He said staring lovingly at his wife.

Callen and Sam watched from a distance as the girls mingled, talking to this person or that group. Both women had the attention of every man in the building. Finally after seeing several men approach Michelle and Marnie, Callen and Sam decided it was time to make their presence known and stake their claim; so to speak; before any of the would-be suitors got any bright ideas. Marnie looked relieved when Callen and Sam walked over. Immediately, she took Callen's hand and kissed him. Several of the men who'd gathered, sneered and walked away.

"Where did you go?" Marnie asked, mildly annoyed that he and Sam left them there to fend for themselves.

"I'm sorry." Callen said as he followed Sam and Michelle out the double doors to one of the tents. "I needed to talk to Sam about something."

Music filled the air as they wound their way through the crowd. Marnie couldn't tell if it was a live band or recording. Either way, she pulled Callen towards the dance floor. "Dance with me?" She said.

Callen couldn't refuse the look in her eyes. He took her glass and sat it on a table before taking her hand. Sam and Michelle stopped and watched, hoping to see Callen drop on one knee right then and there. To their disappointment, Callen held her around the waist with his left and cradled her right hand in his. Staring deep into one another's eyes, they swayed back and forth on the dance floor until the song ended.

"Do you think she has a clue?" Michelle asked, leaning into Sam with her head on his shoulder.

With a smile, he looked down at his wife and shook his head. "No, none what-so-ever."


	34. Chapter 34

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN.**

After dinner, while Sam and Callen joined their table mates at the bar, Michelle and Marnie stood with their wives or dates and casually talked. Sam and Callen both had a drink in each hand on the way back to the table. Suddenly, Callen stopped when he saw Marnie, looking at her side profile was beautiful. Sam nearly ran into him. "Damn it G." He growled.

"Look at her, Sam." Callen said watching Marnie laugh and smile.

"Yes G, Marnie looks fantastic. Are you ever going to pop the question?" Sam asked.

In the background a familiar song began playing. Callen watched Marnie stop talking as she listened to the song as she searched the room for him. Callen walked towards the table and set the drinks down before he walked towards Marnie. He walked up behind her and smiled at Michelle before gently brushing his lips across Marnie's ear and down her neck.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" He asked as he took her gloved hand and led her to the dance floor.

Marnie wrapped her arms around his neck and laced her fingers as he held her around the waist. "Not in the last five minutes." She smiled lovingly. "I was wondering if you'd some find me for this song."

Callen listened and recalled the first time they'd heard the song together. It was the evening before Thanksgiving, he and Marnie were laying on the couch watching the kids sleep when the song came on the radio. Carefully he climbed over the back of the couch, pulled her over and held her as they danced in the dining room.

In a low voice; like he did every time they heard the song; Callen began to sing to her. "I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide. I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life." Marnie ran her fingers across his cheek, over his ear and down the back of his neck as she smiled at him. "And rain falls angry on the tin roof as we lie awake in my bed. You're my survival, you're my living proof. My love is alive and not dead. Tell me that we belong together. Dress it up with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips, instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above."

Callen slowly walked her off the dance floor and took her hand, leading her away from the crowd. Without a word, they wound their way through the dining tent and into the gardens. They stopped for a moment in a darkened area and stole a kiss until they were interrupted by an older woman returning from the ladies room. Under her breathe, she croaked and told them to get a room. With an embarrassed giggle, they wandered deeper into the garden until they came to a secluded patio.

Marnie shivered as they stood face to face. Callen took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. "No, let's just go inside where it's warmer." Marnie said as Callen captured her lips with his. Sam and Michelle followed and watched from the shadows.

"I need to talk to you about something." Callen smiled.

Still clueless, Marnie smiled. "And what would that be?" She asked kissing him softly as he tried to speak.

Callen pushed her away and focused on her eyes. "I had everything I wanted to say to you until you walked out of the bedroom in that dress tonight. Every time I look at you, I lose every single thought in my head." He laughed. "How I'm even able to spit out a coherent sentence is beyond me."

Marnie leaned up and pressed her lips to his. "It doesn't matter what you say at this point, the only thing I can think of right now is how much I love you."

Callen smiled and ran his hands down her arms to her hands. He slowly lifted her left hand and began pulling on one finger at a time until the glove slid off her hand freely. Callen tossed the glove over his shoulder and reached in his pocket, carefully prying the box open. With the ring on his index finger, he closed the box and pushed the ring off his finger with his thumb. Grabbing the ring again, he pulled his hand from his pocket and held the ring tightly. Before Marnie knew it, Callen had slipped the ring on her finger.

"I love you more than I ever imagined possible. I love Callie, Alec and Avery. I love your parent's like I would've loved my own. I want to be a part of your family. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine I would fall so completely in love with the girl I kissed in the closet thirty-one years ago." He said as he dropped to one knee. Without missing a beat he continued. "I want to be able to kiss you every day for the next thirty-one years. Marnie will you marry me?"

She didn't look at the ring, she merely bent over and kissed him. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Callen jumped to his feet and bent her backwards, kissing her sweetly as a light snow began to fall. Sam had shed his jacket and given it to Michelle. With her head resting on his chest, they watched as Callen finally gave himself completely to one person. "Finally." Sam said before Michelle looked up at him.

Marnie held him tightly as they swayed back and forth dancing to no music. "Have you even looked at the ring?" He laughed.

"I don't care what the ring looks like." She told him. "I have you and that's all I really care about."

Callen shivered as the snowflakes got bigger, heavier and wetter. "Let's head inside before one of the two of us catch our death out here." He said holding her one last time, kissing her shoulder.

Marnie heard twigs snapping and looked towards the sound. Two figures darted back towards the tents. "I think we had an audience." She laughed.

With Callen's jacket over their heads, they ran for the tents. Michelle and Sam stood by the entrance near one of the tall patio heaters. As soon as Michelle saw Marnie, she bolted over to her, hugging her. "So let's see it?" Michelle asked with her hand out.

Marnie got her first good look at the ring as she held her hand out to Michelle. "Oh my Lord G." she gasped and looked over her shoulder at him.

"I told you to look at it." He said walking to her side and shaking Sam's hand.

"It's beautiful, what kind of cut is it?" Michelle asked.

"Square step-cut." Callen told her. "The cut of the stone is supposed to draw your eye to the center of the stone."

"It's absolutely beautiful." Michelle said hugging both of them.

As the evening wore on, Callen and Marnie didn't leave one another's side and in fact spent the majority of the evening on the dance floor or in the corner kissing. The woman who'd told them to get a room earlier watched from her table. Finally having enough of their public display of affection, she approached them. With her arms crossed over her chest and a stern look on her face, she stood before them tapping her toe.

"Excuse me, I'm getting really tired of the two of you being stuck together at the lips." She groused.

Callen cleared his throat and pushed Marnie off his lap as he stood. "I apologize ma'am. I've just asked this beautiful woman to marry me."

The hard look on the woman's face eased to a smile. "Is that so?" She asked with a wink at Marnie. "And how did you propose? Was it a proper proposal?"

"Yes it was." Marnie grinned. "One knee and everything."

"Well good, I take it you've accepted?" She asked smiling warmly at them now.

"I have." Marnie nodded and held her hand out to show her the ring.

"I must say it's absolutely beautiful. I will let your inappropriate display of affection slide." She laughed. "I do wish you the very best."

"Thank you." Callen nodded and watched her walk away. He turned back to Marnie and laced his fingers at the small of her back. "What do you think future Mrs. Callen, should we be getting back to the hotel? I'm sure the kids are anxiously awaiting our return."

"They knew?" Marnie asked with an ear-to-ear grin.

"Of course, I had to ask their permission. I asked your Dad about a month ago." He laughed and led her back towards the table where Sam and Michelle sat talking with a friend they'd run into.

"I assume they gave you permission?" She asked.

Callen stopped and faced her. "I already knew I had Avery's blessing since she asked Santa to have us either be married or engaged Christmas morning. Callie and Alec, I was pretty sure I was going to get their blessing too, but I wasn't prepared for the reaction I got."

Marnie tilted her head to the side and frowned a bit. "What happened?"

"Alec burst into tears, then Callie cried and of course because the other two were sobbing, Avery was too."

"They love you G." Marnie said patting his cheek. "You've shown them more love and attention than their father ever has. They feel safe with you and know that you'll do anything to protect us. They know what their father's all about. You're completely different than Jason. He could never come close to being the man you are."

Callen gave her a crooked smile as he kissed her hand. "I'd do anything for all of you, your parents included."

"I know you would and have. We're in New York City for Christmas. Jason wouldn't even do that for his own mother." Marnie laughed as they walked on towards the table.

The four sat in the back of the car talking quietly. The topic of conversation, of course was their engagement and wedding. Everyone knew the wedding had to happen soon. Callen had something in mind and would discuss it with Sam and Michelle when they got back to California. Until then, Marnie asked Michelle to be her Matron of Honor while Callen of course asked Sam to be his Best Man. Both eagerly accepted.

When they pulled up to the hotel, the bell hop pulled the door open. Michelle and Sam got out followed by Callen and Marnie. The snow had continued to fall so they quickly ran up the stairs and into the lobby. Even at two in the morning, there were quite a number of guests milling about the lobby. Everyone looked up at the click of the high heels on the tile floors. With Marnie tucked under his arm, Callen stopped at the front desk and ordered bottles of Champagne and Sparkling Apple Cider to be sent to their suite. With a nod from the young woman at the desk they headed for the elevators and up to their rooms.

After Sam and Michelle had gotten off on the eighth floor, Callen pinned Marnie against the wall. "I'm surprised you didn't get us a room for tonight." Marnie smiled.

"I almost did, but I'm pretty sure the kids are waiting up for us." He laughed, leaning into her.

"Thank you so much for today." Marnie said smiling up at him. "It was absolutely magical."

Callen brushed his thumb across her cheekbone before he kissed her softly. "It was beyond my pleasure. You look absolutely beautiful in that dress. I only hope you look just as beautiful in your wedding dress."

Marnie sighed and smiled at him. "You really are something, G."

"I'm a keeper?" He asked playfully.

She nodded and giggled like a school girl. "Yes you're definitely a keeper. I'm never letting you go."

The doors opened and they walked towards their room. He leaned with his ear on the door and listened for activity. To his surprise, he heard nothing and slid his key card through the lock. When he pushed the door open, the lights were off with the exception of the light over the bar in the dining room and at the entry. Quietly he closed the door and pulled Marnie to him, kissing her till she was light headed. A light rap on the door broke the kiss. A younger man pushed a cart with ice buckets holding the bottles of champagne and cider. Champagne flutes clanked as he rolled over the threshold.

"Should I get the kids?" Marnie asked.

"No, let me get them. You get your parents." He smiled and kissed her before she walked away.

Marnie walked past the guest room to the master bedroom and knocked lightly on the door. Immediately her father's voice rang out. "Come on in."

Marnie twisted the knob and pushed the door open. To her surprise, Annette sat in the armchair wide awake while the three kids laid out of the floor watching a movie. "Hey guys." She smiled with her hands behind her back.


	35. Chapter 35

**I DO NT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS OR NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN.**

The kids looked up and gasped when they heard a loud pop from the living room. Instantly they were on their feet running past their mother to see what was going on. Nick helped Annette to her feet as Marnie stepped out of the doorway. "Did you have a good evening?" Annette asked taking Marnie's hand as the two walked down the hall.

"It was positively one of the best nights of my life." She grinned.

Callen stood to the table pouring Champagne into two flutes. Five flutes of cider sat on the table. "What's all of this?" Alec asked with a suspicious look.

"Callen and I wanted to make an announcement." Marnie said before Callen could get it out.

Callie and Avery spun around and looked at Marnie's left hand. "You said YES!?" They shrieked and ran to her side.

"Yes, I said yes." Marnie said holding her hand out so the girls could look at the ring.

Callie looked back at Callen grinning as tears filled her eyes. Just as quickly as she was at her mother's side, she was running towards Callen. "Thank you so much." She cried as she bear hugged him.

Callen lifted her off the floor and craned his neck to look at her. "You're very welcome. I love you guys."

"Mommy can I be in the wedding?" Avery asked bouncing up and down.

"Of course." Callen told her. "You all will be in the wedding somehow. This will officially make us a family."

"Are you adopting us?" Alec asked, hopefully.

"He can't Alec, not unless your father give permission and in doing that, he signs away his rights." Marnie explained.

Alec frowned. "Dad's not about to do that is he?"

Marnie wrapped her arms around her son and rested her chin on the top of his head. "At least not right now. Maybe in a few years."

Alec started to cry as Marnie rocked him back and forth. She gave Callen a sad, pleading look as he walked over and put his hand on Alec shoulder. "Believe me Alec, I want nothing more than to be your father and unless he's around, I will be. I'll make up the most horrible rules and make you follow them." He said as Alec laughed.

"Promise?" Alec asked.

Callen pulled Marnie and Alec into his arms and kissed the top of Alec's head. "I vow from this day on to be the worst, best step father I can be."

Annette leaned heavily into Nick as she watched Callen make promises to her daughter and grandchildren she knew he'd go above and beyond to keep. With a sigh, she laid her head on Nick's shoulder. "I couldn't have wished for a more perfect moment." She told him.

Callen waved Callie and Avery over and the five stood there hugging, laughing and crying with joy.

After Nick proposed a toast and the kids guzzled down their cider, Marnie and Callen changed and put the kids to bed. Nick and Annette sat up for a while as Callen and Marnie told them about the evening. Soon they were the only two left in the living room. Marnie sat with her legs over Callen's lap and her back against the arm of the couch. His arm around her as they sipped champagne.

"I don't think we should even try to finish this bottle." Marnie said with a yawn.

He reached back, setting the flute on the table and smiled warmly, stroking her leg. "Thank you."

She cocked her head to the side, giving him an odd smile. "Why are you thanking me?"

Lightly, he ran his fingers through her hair. "Until you came back into my life, I didn't want this. I was focused on my job. I saw a woman and family as a distraction. If anything, you and the kids have given me a reason to work even harder to make the world a safer place. I want to protect you and them from everything that would possible harm you or threaten your sense of safety and security. Before I worked for the greater good. Now I work to protect my family. So they can grow up without fear."

Marnie sniffled as he spoke, a tear rolled down her cheek as she leaned in and kissed him. "You're talking too much." She chuckled.

Callen took her flute and sat it on the table behind them. "And what would you rather I be doing instead of talking?" he asked as she pulled him to her in a hot passionate kiss.

Marnie woke later that morning to the sound of Callen's voice, soft and low. He smiled as she rolled over. Pulling himself from the arm chair, crossed the room and bent over the bed to kiss her. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"What?" Marnie asked before she saw the phone in his hand.

Callen held the phone out. "So we'll meet you in the lobby around noon for lunch?"

Marnie stretched and tossed the covers back as she sat up. Callen was already at the bar filling a cup of coffee for her. "Are you talking to Sam and Michelle?" Marnie asked.

Callen shook his head. "I'll call down and book a room for you."

She sipped the coffee and sat at the table waiting for Callen to hang up. "So who are we meeting for lunch?"

After pouring himself a cup of coffee, Callen sat across from her at the table. "I called a friend of mine from the Virginia office."

Marnie nearly choked. "Special Agent Gibbs?"

Callen laughed, "Yes, I called Jethro. He's flying up this morning and will spend a couple days here. I want you to meet him and him to meet you and the kids and your parents."

Marnie gave him a worried sigh, "Why is it so important that we meet one another?"

"Next to Sam, he's one of my best friends and I trust him with my life. If something ever happens to me, I want you to feel comfortable enough to call him if you need something."

Marnie sat her cup on the table, Callen stood and rounded the table standing behind her. "Please don't talk about something happening to you. I try to keep that part of your job out of my mind."

"Jethro's really a good guy, Marnie." He said leaning over as she bent her head back, resting it on his chest as he kissed her.

"I know he is, I've heard a lot about him. Aside from being a good guy and good agent, he's also notorious for being gruff and hard on his subordinates, not to mention the world as a whole. Who's to say he's going to like me or even tolerate the kids? What if he doesn't support our relationship?"

Callen laughed and rubbed her arms gently, "I really think you're jumping the gun Marn. He'll like you and I'm pretty sure he'll like the kids too."

Marnie sighed as Callen moved to her side. She laid her head on Callen's chest again. "I hope you're right."

"I know I am." Callen assured her as the kids came running out of the bedroom.

After getting the kids to finally settle on what they wanted for breakfast, Callen called for room service. Roger had a huge smile on his face when he walked in and saw the beautiful platinum diamond ring adorning Marnie's left hand. He'd heard through so-workers that they'd ordered bottles of champagne and apple cider in the wee hours of the morning and hoped this was the reason why. He was pleased and wished them the best of luck.

While the kids, Nick and Annette ate Callen told them about lunch with Gibbs while Marnie took a quick shower. Nick suggested that Callen and Marnie head downstairs and meet with Gibbs to kind of soften the blow since Gibbs had little if no knowledge that Callen was even seeing anyone, little lone contemplating marriage. Callen agreed and went to tell Marnie. She was standing at the sink brushing her teeth when he walked in the bathroom and kissed her cheek. Once she was finished, she moved aside so Callen could shave.

Marnie sat on the edge of the counter talking with him. With shave cream still smeared on his face, he leaned over and kissed her. Instantly Marnie giggled, wiped the shave cream from her face and smeared a handful all over Callen's face. The two laughed as Marnie shot off the counter, taking the can of shave cream with her. Without ammunition, Callen charged her, taking her around the waist. Marnie sprayed him in the face with better than half of the can of shave cream. Quickly, Callen leaned in and rubbed his face on her cheek, hair and down her back. Callie, Alec and Avery walked into the bathroom in shock, Callen and Marnie slipped and slid across the tile floor as the wrestled.

"How old are the two of you supposed to be?" Callie laughed.

Callen and Marnie suddenly stopped, looked up at the kids and promptly burst into laughter. The next Nick and Annette knew, Callie, Alec and Avery began screaming as Callen and Marnie took off after them. They were stunned when Callen and Marnie were head to toe shave cream.

"What the hell are the two of you doing?" Nick yelled over the laughter and shrieks.

"Get it out of your systems now." Annette laughed. "I don't want you doing this at the wedding."

They stopped and looked at themselves. Marnie couldn't stop laughing and headed into the bedroom for a change of clothes. Fortunately Callen had yet to shower and dress. Marnie mopped up the mess on the floor before she showered again. Callen sat on the couch putting on his shoes when she walked out of the bathroom. She smiled at him and leaned over the back of the couch, kissing him.

"That was fun." Callen grinned.

"It was." Marnie agreed.

Within minutes the two were out the door and headed downstairs. In the elevator, Marnie mentioned that she wanted another cup of coffee and asked if he wanted one. Callen smiled down at her and told her he'd already had too much and suddenly needed to run to the men's room. With a laugh and soft kiss, Callen headed off to the restroom while Marnie headed to the coffee shop. Two patrons ahead of her, she saw a set of jet black ponytails bobbing back and forth as she hummed a happy tune. Leaning to one side, Marnie looked at the woman's clothing and was almost sure she knew her.

It wasn't until the woman got to the head of the line and placed the order that Marnie was one hundred percent sure of who she was. With coffee in hand, the woman glanced back at the line and smiled. Suddenly Marnie's stomach was in knots. "Abby?" She asked before she got too far away.

Abby spun on her heels and looked at the line, not recognizing anyone, she proceeded to walk back towards the lobby. Marnie quickly gave the barista her order and watched as Abby wound her way through the busy lobby. As the clerk handed Marnie her order, she lost sight of her. She nearly ran from the coffee shop and into the lobby craning her head as she searched for her. At the front desk, with the clerk was where she found her.

"It's just for a couple nights." Abby told him. "They didn't know I was coming, therefor only one room was booked."

"Yes I understand that, however the room that was booked only has one bed. You're asking for a second room to be booked under Mr. Callen's name."

Abby nearly growled at him. "No I'm not. I'm trying to book a room in my own name."

The clerk looked over Abby's shoulder and smiled. "Good morning Ms. Wilson, congratulations."

Marnie stepped closer to the desk. "Thank you, is there a problem with the room my fiancé booked for Mr. Gibbs?"

"No ma'am there is no problem with his room." He started.

Abby looked back and smiled at Marnie recognizing her from the line in the coffee shop. "But there is a problem with me trying to book my own room."

"Can we add a reservation for Ms. Sciuto?" She asked. "Or if Mr. Gibbs and Ms. Sciuto don't mind sharing; a room with two beds?"

"We do have a double occupancy room available, but I can't reserve it without speaking with Mr. Callen. Being that you're not on the credit card he used to reserve the room."

Marnie nodded and smiled at Abby as she turned to look for Callen. She caught a glimpse of him as he walked across the lobby and shook a man's hand. "Excuse me, I see Mr. Callen." She said and quickly weaved her way through the clusters of people standing here and there. Gibbs saw her first and smiled. "G, we need to book a different room or a second room." She said catching him off guard.

Callen gave her an odd look. "Why?" He asked turning to Gibbs.

"Abby was at the house when you called and I offered to buy her a ticket." Gibbs smiled.

Callen placed his hand on the small of her back as he led her to the front desk with Gibbs at his side. Immediately when Marnie walked up, he noticed the tension between the two and swore they were sizing one another up. Marnie had voiced her trepidation over meeting Gibbs. While he did have a reputation for being hard-nosed and gruff, Gibbs did truly have a good heart. He lived by a very strict set of rules that began with his first wife and has carried on through the years. The last time Callen knew, there were over fifty. Marnie and Gibbs were similar in that respect, she too had a very strict way she lived her life. Her morals and values were close to saintly and one of the reasons he loved her so.

Her reluctance to even so much as kiss him until after the divorce was filed. Her struggle and refusal to allow him to bed her. Even after proposing, ring on her finger, she declined the intimacy that morning. Marnie felt their first time should be special, not in the living room of a hotel with her children and parents in the other rooms. In honestly, he wasn't disappointed. In fact, he expected nothing less and again loved her for that.

Abby stood with her back to the desk as they walked up, bouncing excitedly in true Abby fashion. As soon as they got within five feet of her, she squealed and took off towards Callen. Marnie stepped back for fear of being knocked out of the way as Abby threw her arms around Callen. Gibbs and Marnie stared at one another again. Callen caught the looks going between them and immediately pushed Abby away. The four stood awkwardly for a few minutes.


	36. Chapter 36

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE NCIS OR NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN.**

It was Gibbs who ended the staring contest by smiling and offering Marnie his hand. For a second Marnie hesitated, just staring at his hand until she looked him in the eye and realized it was a genuine gesture. She gave him a beautiful smile; the kind that melts Callen on the spot; and shook his hand. "Special Agent Gibbs, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." She said.

Callen and Abby watched the exchange. Gibbs cleared his throat. "So you're Marnie Wilson? I've heard a lot about you. However none of it was from Callen." He said shooting Callen a look that had Marnie shivering.

With the tension waning, Abby turned to Marnie and hugged her. "Nell and Eric rave about you, I'm sorry I didn't recognize you in the coffee shop."

"We've actually never met." Marnie reminded her. "I only recognized you because Eric's got a picture of you two on his desk."

"We should probably get this room situation figured out." Callen said motioning towards the desk and the now annoyed clerk.

Once the rooms were figured out, they stepped back from the desk and stood talking. Callen could tell that Gibbs had more than just a few questions for him, but the two listened to Abby and Marnie chat. Callen heard his name and spun around in enough time to catch Avery as she catapulted herself into his arms. Without hitting anyone around them, he spun around and sat her on his hip. Gibbs and Abby looked at one another wide-eyed. Both looked to Marnie who was grinning at Callen and Avery. Callie walked up and wrapped her arms around her mother.

"Hey honey." Marnie said kissing her cheek. "Where's Alec, Grandma and Grandpa?"

Callie turned her mother just as the three walked up. "Right here." She giggled.

Callen cleared his throat. "Gibbs and Abby, this is Avery; Marnie's youngest. Callie, her oldest; Alec the middle and her parent's Annette and Nick."

Gibbs nodded at them all before shaking their hands. Abby smiled wildly at everyone and took to talking to Callie first. Within seconds, the two were deep in conversation. They stood there for nearly thirty minutes while everyone talked. Avery announced that she was hungry several times before Callen finally directed them towards the Plaza Food Hall. While they waited to order, Avery squirmed out of Callen's arms and wandered around looking at the list of shops and immediately decided one of the bakeries was the first place she wanted to visit.

In spite of the fact that both Callen and Marnie tried to convince her that cookies, cakes, croissants and other goodies weren't good lunch foods, she insisted. Gibbs took her hand and walked her over to the display case as she pointed out everything she wanted to try. Marnie was floored when he actually ordered the items for her and even walked away with a plate of confections for himself.

"Wow, I see Uncle Gibbs is a pushover." Marnie teased.

"It's not every day you can have this kind of stuff for lunch, besides we're on vacation." He said as he smiled down at Avery.

Once they were seated and eating, Gibbs started throwing questions at them. Marnie knew by the look in his eyes what question was coming and held her breath as he asked. "So how did you two meet?"

Immediately Callie raised her hand as if she were in class. "Ooh, ooh, let me tell it?" She begged.

Callen nodded and sat back ready to correct her if need be. Gibbs sat back bewildered at the story. Abby hung on every word. Marnie sat nervously as Gibbs' eyes went from Callie to Callen and then to her. Finally as Callie brought them to the reason they sat there now, Gibbs crossed his arms over his chest. Callen reached under the table and placed his hand on Marnie's knee, knowing the look on Gibbs' face was making Marnie very uneasy.

Abby gushed about the relationship, calling it romantic and fairytale-like. She asked about the wedding date and Callen simply told her that they would be getting married soon to ensure that Annette was healthy enough to enjoy the day. Without warning, Gibbs excused himself from the table and walked away. Knowing the expression on his face, Abby suggested Callen follow.

He nodded and took off after Gibbs. "I'm really having a hard time believing all of this Callen." Gibbs said when Callen fell in step with him. "Are you marrying her because you truly love her or to help fulfill the last wishes of a sickly, albeit kind old woman?"

Callen stopped and pulled at Gibbs' arm. "I love her, Jethro."

"Why not take the time to get to know one another well before jumping into something like this? Is she pregnant?" He asked with a slight growl.

Callen couldn't help but laugh at his question. "I'm not laughing at you." He assured Gibbs.

Scratching his head, he tactfully explained that there have been no relations between them at her insistence because she wanted to show her children how things are done properly instead of how their father had done it. Gibbs gave him a perplexed look and Callen gave him an abridged version of Jason's history. A small smile crossed Gibbs face.

"At least she's trying to do things right." Gibbs nodded. "What's the rush in getting married?"

Callen sighed. "Marnie wants her Mom there and Annette thinks she doesn't have much longer. It's not to appease Annette so much as it is Marnie. Look, I've compared every woman I've met to that girl from the closet. That's how much of an effect she had on me and still has on me thirty-one years later. You should've seen her last night. I had everything I wanted to say planned out until she walked out of the room and every time I looked at her the rest of the might I drew a blank. I love this woman, I love her kids and her parents."

"What does Sam think?" He asked.

"Sam and Michelle helped with getting them here and with the proposal."

"So they're on board?" he declared more than asked.

"Everyone at the office loves her. They've all had a hand in getting us to this point right here, even Hetty. It's meant to be."

Gibbs conceded and congratulated Callen. He could tell by the goofy grin on Callen's face when he told Gibbs about how Marnie looked the night before that he was totally and completely in love. He'd never seen Callen so happy and that was all that mattered.

Marnie looked up as the two walked back to the table. Callen laid his hand on her shoulder and gave her a small smile to let her know everything was alright. She, in turn, gave both of them a relieved smile. Since Annette was getting tired, Nick suggested they take the kids and go back up to the suite so she could rest, while Callen, Marnie, Gibbs and Abby finished their conversation. Gibbs suggested that they all head up stairs. With everyone agreeing, Marnie and Callen accompanied Gibbs and Abby to their rooms while Annette and Nick took the kids to the suite.

Marnie and Abby were deep in conversation about New Orleans. As soon as Marnie mentioned that she'd always wanted to go to Mardi Gras, Abby got a brilliant idea. In the back of her mind, she plotted and planned. With the help of Gibbs, they should be able to see it to fruition.

The kids sat at the table playing on their new tablets when they walked in. Abby walked over to see what they were doing and again found herself talking with Callie. Avery got down from the table and wandered over to the living room asking for help on a math problem she was working on. Gibbs smiled as Callen pulled her on his lap and explained how she could solve it.

"You're good with them." Gibbs said as Avery skipped back to the table.

Marnie smiled. "He really is, G spends more time with them then their own father ever did. When the kids are in school and we don't have to be at work early, we walk Avery and my niece to school. I don't know who enjoys it more, G or Avery."

"Probably him." Gibbs teased.

"I don't know, but all of the kids love to show him off." Marnie added.

By four, Marnie could feel a headache coming on. The longer she sat in the living room talking with Gibbs, Abby, Callen and her father, the worse she felt. By four thirty, she excused herself and went to lay down. At five thirty, Callen went in to check on her and found she was sound asleep. Instead of going out to dinner, Callen opted to order in.

Marnie woke to the room spinning and stumbled out of bed to the living room. Callen dropped his fork on his plate when he saw her. She was pale and washed out. Her head felt like it weighed a ton and any noise caused her to cringe. Callie made her up a plate and helped her back to the bedroom. When Callie came back out to the living room, she pulled Callen aside and told him that she thought Marnie was running a fever. Remembering Marnie had packed a digital thermometer just in case one of the kids got sick, so he ran to the bedroom and pulled the thermometer out of Marnie's bag.

The plate sat on the nightstand untouched. Gently Callen gave Marnie's back a rub as she groaned and rolled on her back. "I'm sorry honey, Callie said you felt warm. Can I take your temperature?" He asked feeling her forehead.

Shivering with the covers to her chin, Marnie opened her mouth allowing Callen to put the thermometer under her tongue. Within minutes it registered over one hundred one degrees. When the thermometer finally beeped it read one hundred two point three. Immediately, Callen went to his bag and pulled out a bottle of Tylenol and gave her two. Annette came to the door and knew immediately that Marnie was sick.

"How high is her fever?" She asked slowly and carefully backing out of the room.

"One-oh-two point three." He told her giving Marnie one last look before he closed the door. "If it gets any worse, I'll run her to the ER."

"What else did you have planned for the duration of the trip?" Annette asked.

"In truth, not much. The only plans we had were for New Year's Eve. I was going to take Marnie and the kids to Time Square."

"You still can." Annette told him. "Nick and I have no desire to be in the middle of that mess. We'll stay here to keep an eye on her."

"Absolutely not." Callie called from the table. "If Mom's not going out the rest of the trip, I vote we stay here at the hotel. There's got to be other stuff we can do. I'm pretty sure the hotel's going to do something for New Year's."

Gibbs smiled at Callie. "It's only the twenty-seventh, let's see how you're Mom's feeling in a couple days and we'll decide then."

By eight, Callen was calling down to the front desk asking where the nearest ER or Urgent Care Center was. He was relieved when the clerk told him they had a doctor on staff for situations just like this. An appointment was booked for forty-five minutes from then. Callen walked back into the bedroom to find Gibbs sitting beside the bed watching over Marnie.

"The hotel's doctor will be here by eight forty-five." He said and Gibbs nodded.

Marnie stirred and rolled on her back. "How are you feeling?" Gibbs asked before Callen could.

"Like crap. My throat feels like I've been chugging sand and my ears hurt. I'm betting its strep throat and an ear infection." She whispered.

"I hope not," Callen said sitting on the bed next to her. "We're leaving in a few days, I don't know if flying would be good with an ear infection.

"If they give her an antibiotic and decongestant tonight, she should be alright to fly." Gibbs assured him.

Promptly at eight forty-five, there was a knock on the door. Callen and Callie both went for the door. He thanked the doctor for coming and showed her to the bedroom. Gibbs excused himself and waited in the living room while the doctor examined Marnie. She was a pretty woman; tall, with short brown hair and flecks of grey at her temples. Callen noted that her answers were short and precise. After hearing about Marnie's symptoms, the doctor took a throat culture and checked her ears. Slowly the doctor nodded as she leaned back with the Otoscope in her hand and placed her glasses square on her face.

"You're right about the ear infection and I suspect you're right about strep, too." She said finally cracking a smile as she looked down at Marnie. "Are you allergic to any medications?"

"Erythromycin." Marnie answered.

"What happens when you take it?" She asked.

"Huge baseball sized hives that turn to bruises. I'm also allergic to anything containing soy." She said causing Callen to look at her.

"We eat Chinese food all the time, Marnie. Why didn't you say you're allergic to it?" Callen snapped.

"With an allergy like that, I'm sure she's very careful about what she eats."

"Can we talk about that later, G?" Marnie asked weakly. "I've had good experiences with Zithromax."

The doctor was shocked. "Really, even though it's a derivative of e-mycin? Are you sure it was Azithromycin you took?"

"You can ask Callie, she was worried about it too, but I took it without issues." Marnie assured them as she struggled to sit up again.

The doctor chuckled. "I believe you, I'll order a Z-pak and have it delivered to the room. As soon as I get the results of the strep culture back I'll let you know, but I'm almost positive it will come back that you do have it. Rest, lots of fluids."

"What about a Rocephin injection; that will at least get something in my system in the meantime?" Marnie asked.

An hour later, Marnie was resting comfortable after a small injection of Rocephin. The doctor had the prescription delivered to the room and Marnie would start taking it in the morning. At ten, when the kids went to bed, Gibbs and Abby headed for their rooms with the promise to check in with them in the morning to see how Marnie was doing. Callen sat at the table playing on Alec's tablet when Marnie walked out of the bedroom asking why he didn't wake her so the kids could go to bed. He smiled and told her they insisted on sleeping in the living room so she would have the bedroom. Marnie was touched and expected no less from the kids.

"Where are you sleeping?" Marnie asked sitting on one leg at the table.

"Where ever you want me to." He smiled.

She smiled. "I don't want you to get sick."

"I've already been exposed to it, I may as well sleep with you, if you don't mind."

"I would love that," She said standing, holding her hand out to him.


	37. Chapter 37

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHT TO THE NCIS OR NCIS:LA CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN.**

By morning, Marnie looked and felt remarkably better. Gibbs and Abby arrived at nine and stayed the majority of the day. Abby loved Marnie's kids and Mom, sitting with them in the master bedroom talking while the rest of them sat in the living room. By three, Marnie suggested getting out of the room for a while and having dinner at one of the restaurants in or near the hotel. Callen worried that she was trying to do too much too soon, but Callie told him that he wouldn't want to see Marnie if he kept her in bed or cooped up in the room another day.

With a nervous laugh, Callen agreed to let her shower and dress for dinner. While she smiled and talked through dinner, Callen could tell that she just wasn't feeling one hundred percent. When they finally headed back up to the room, she was pale and her fever had crept back up. Immediately, Callen put her to bed and gave her an 'I told you so' look. To which Marnie nearly smacked him for. The kids walked in to say goodnight and Marnie fell asleep until it was time to take her next antibiotic. Gibbs and Abby were leaving the following morning, and asked that Callen and the kids pass on their goodbyes. Knowing that Marnie would want to keep in touch with Abby, Callie gave her Marnie's cell phone number as well as her own. Abby was honored that the thirteen year old would want to keep in touch, too.

By the evening of the thirtieth, Marnie still wasn't up for much activity, so Callen called off their plans for New Year's Eve. They settled for a quiet evening watching movies in the room. Marnie fell asleep well before midnight as did Annette and Avery. Callen popped the cork on the cider at a quarter till and woke Marnie. Who in-turn woke Avery, which they quickly discovered was a mistake. Her grouchiness carried over into the following day and Marnie worried she was getting sick. Fortunately, she woke on the second her normal self and helped get things packed up for the trek home.

Marnie stood in the living room looking at all of the unopened Christmas gifts wondering how they were going to get them home. "We're shipping them home Marn, don't worry about it." Callen said handing her another cup of coffee.

"It's going to cost a fortune to get all of this back to Southern California." She sighed as she sat her cup on the table and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I can't believe this vacation is over. Thank you again for doing this."

Callen kissed her softly. "I loved every minute of it, from the planning to right here right now and in a few months we're getting married."

Marnie beamed, "Yes we are and I can't wait."

"Next weekend take your Mom, Michelle and the kids and go looking at dresses. I want to make sure we've at least got your dress." He told her.

Marnie frowned. "I think we need to get the stuff out of storage before we do anything else."

Callen sighed. "I thought I asked you not to worry about Jason and the storage."

"You did, but he's still not answering the phone. I've been trying to get into the system to make the storage payment and can't."

"Have you tried calling?" He asked.

Marnie nodded. "I have, but with the holidays the office is closed."

"Please, we'll worry about it next week when we're back in California. This is out last day in New York, yeah we're packing, but I still want you enjoying the day."

That evening, they had a nice dinner at the hotel before they packed the rest of their belongings and set the bags by the door. With Marnie feeling better, she and Callen moved back out to the living room, giving the kids the bedroom again. However, not before Marnie insisted the housekeeping staff thoroughly deep clean the room. The room was quiet and dark. Sadly, the tree had been taken down, the ornaments packed for shipping home and the tree hauled down to the dumpsters behind the hotel. Marnie frowned as she laid with her head on Callen's chest, so sad that they'd be returning to reality and the drama of home within twenty-four hours.

Marnie worried about the reception they'd receive upon returning to the house. Knowing full well that Karen was still beside herself. With any luck, Karen would've packed up and moved out, but Marnie knew better of it. If anything there'd be a knock-down drag-out fight. Callen insisted that if that did happen, she and the kids would move next door with him, no if's ands or buts about it. Reluctantly; not wanting to leave her parent's alone with Karen and the kids; she agreed.

Callen knew Marnie had been up most if not all night worrying about what would happen when they got home. By morning, she had deep, dark circles under her eyes. As soon as she sat up, Callen had a cup of coffee ready for her. With a yawn and weak smile, Marnie took it and gave Callen a quick kiss before guzzling the entire cup and waking the kids. While Marnie was in the bedroom, Callen filled three mugs with hot chocolate.

"No, it's a coffee morning." Callie moaned as she walked out of the bedroom.

"Coffee?" Callen laughed.

"Mom let's us have coffee occasionally." She said topping her chocolate off with coffee.

"Do you really let the kids have coffee?" Callen asked when Marnie walked out with Avery in her arms.

"I've got to stunt their growth somehow." Marnie laughed sitting Avery to the table.

Callen laughed hardily. "Obviously it's not working, Callie will pass you by in a few months."

"Yeah, it sucks being short." Marnie growled with a smile. "Next I'll cut them off at the knees."

By nine, they were dressed and headed downstairs to catch the van over to the airport. Callen went over to check out and was stumped to find out they only owed for the room service and Gibbs and Abby's rooms. "How is that possible that the suite is completely paid for?" He asked still trying to figure it out.

The clerk leaned in and looked around before he spoke. "A Ms. Lange called the day you arrived and asked that the room be charged to her card, not yours."

Callen grinned. "Really, she did. Is there any way you can split the charge, charging both cards?"

The young man shook his head. "I'd have to get the manager involved and you'd miss your flight. Perhaps you should take it up with Ms. Lange when you get home?"

"Yeah, I'll take it up with her alright." Callen said signing the credit slip for the remaining charges.

Marnie was touched but fuming mad when he pulled her aside and told her that Hetty had the room charged to her account. As Marnie pulled out her phone to call and have it out with Hetty, Callen stopped her and reminded her who she was about to chew out and suggested they take it up with her on Monday. With a scowl and grumbles under her breath, Marnie put her phone back in her purse and helped to usher the kids out to the waiting van.

They met Michelle, Toni and Sam in the terminal and checked in together. While they waited in the long line at the security check point, Marnie and Michelle ran to grab coffee and a snack. By the time they got through security, they had ten minutes to get to their gate and board the flight before it was scheduled to take off. Fortunately, the gate was just two away from security, so everyone made it in more than enough time. The flight attendant greeted them, took their tickets and walked down the jet way with them, taking Annette's walker after she was seated in first class.

A few minutes later, the plane pushed back from the gate and began taxiing to the runway. Marnie and Annette fell asleep almost immediately. Occasionally, Callen would see Marnie grimace in pain from the pressure and was thankful she was sleeping through it. Sam and Callen talked quietly over the course of the flight. He was floored when Callen told him that Hetty had paid for the suite. Michelle leaned over and mentioned that Hetty had done the same for them a couple years back. They agreed that she treated each and every member of the team from time to time. This just happened to be Callen and Marnie's year.

Marnie stretched as the pilot announced their decent into LA. She cringed at the thought of going home and sharing a bed with whichever one of the kids happened to sleep with her that night. Sleeping with Callen by her side for the last two weeks was something she would very much look forward to once they were married. Annette stood and looked down at Marnie asking if she was ready to go face the firing squad, as she put it. Marnie sighed and told her mother she was as ready as she'd ever be.

Kensi and Deeks met them at security and walked to baggage claim with them. The agreement was that Nell and Eric would take the van back to the house and Kensi and Deeks would drop it off again. Marnie could tell by the look on Kensi's face that something was wrong.

"Did you have an extra set of keys in the house?" Kensi asked.

"No, Jason kept a set and I gave my set to Nell. Why?" Marnie told her.

Kesni looked at Deeks. "When we went to the house to pick up the van, it wasn't where Nell and Eric said they'd parked it and there's a huge dent in the side."

Marnie's eyes went wide. "How huge are we talking, like it was in an accident?"

"Like someone or something hit it." Deeks said looking from Callen to Marnie.

"You don't think Jason did something, do you?" Kensi asked.

"If not Jason than my sister or her husband did something. We'll worry about it when we get home or tomorrow morning." Marnie said.

While Callen, Deeks, Nick and Alec loaded the luggage, Kensi took Marnie to the side of the van to look at the dent. "It looks more like someone hit it with something." Marnie told her touching the dent, even in the yellow-orange light of the short-term parking lot, she could see remnants of paint. "I'll talk to Karen when we get home, see if something happened."

"Nell said she parked the van right in front of Callen's house and when we got there this afternoon to get it, it was parked a couple houses up." Kensi said adding to the mystery.

Marnie shook her head as Callen walked over. "That looks like a baseball bat."

"That's what I'm thinking. Kensi said it was parked a couple houses up from yours. Someone used it." Marnie told him.

"We'll get it fixed." He assured her and rubbed her back. "Do you still have a bottle of water, it's time for your antibiotic."

Kensi gave them an odd look and Callen explained that Marnie had gotten strep throat and an ear infection just before New Year's. Deeks pulled up in Kensi's Cadillac and waited for her. With a wave, they disappeared as Callen got in the driver's seat and Marnie in the other side. He looked at Marnie as he turned the key and the van spit and sputtered to life. When they'd left two weeks before, the van ran smoothly. Marnie looked over at the odometer and about fell over. An additional hundred fifty miles had been put on the van and the gas tank was half full.

"I just filled the tank the day before we left so we didn't have to worry about it when we got back and I also reset the odometer. It should only read maybe twenty-five miles, not one hundred eighty miles."

"Let's not jump to conclusions until we talk to Karen." Callen told her.

When they arrived home, the house was dark. Not even the porch light was on. Marnie high-tailed it to the front door to unlock it and turn on some lights so everyone could get in the house safely. Of course both of Karen's dogs came running when they heard the key in the lock. After shooing them away from the door and into the family room, Marnie walked back through the kitchen and living room turning on lights. The house had a wonderfully foul smell and she knew Karen hadn't bothered to clean out the litter box. Quickly, she walked back into the kitchen and noticed roughly a week's worth of dirty dishes piled up in the sink and on the counters. The stove had something caked and burnt on. Marnie was fit to be tied.

Callen could tell when Marnie came back out to the van that she wasn't happy. In fact, she was fuming. "The house reeks of cat shit, there's about a week's worth of dishes piled everywhere and that's as far as I got. They didn't do anything while we were gone."

"Are you serious?" Callen groaned. "I'll get started on the dishes, you clean out the litter box and start some laundry. I'm going to have to have a talk with your sister. This is inexcusable."

"Good luck." Marnie said as the dogs came charging out of the house nearly knocking Annette and Nick over as they fled. "God Damn it, I had them locked in the family room."

"Why are the dogs locked in the family room?" Karen barked as she walked to the door. Not even noticing her mother and father standing there looking like they'd had the life scared out of them.

"We're trying to get the van unloaded and everyone into the house." Nick snarled as he held Annette up. "You're dogs just about knocked your mother over."

With just a shrug, Karen started past them calling the dogs. "You shouldn't have tried to lock them up."

"We need to talk." Callen said sternly standing in Karen's way.

"I don't have shit to say to you." She smiled.

"No; you, your husband and I have a lot to talk about." Callen said restraining himself, wanting nothing more than to drag her in the house.

Karen looked at Callie, Alec and Avery who were doing the best they could to get some of the luggage in the house. "Don't just stand there looking stupid, get the dogs."

In a split second, Marnie's face went from angry to homicidal. Callen dropped the bags he had in his hands and caught her just as she was about to throw a punch at her sister. "Looking stupid? Bitch I'll rip your throat out."

Callen was having a hard time controlling Marnie as she struggled to get to her sister. Paul stepped onto the front porch and immediately pushed both Callen and Marnie back. "What the fuck is going on?" He bellowed as porch lights around them came on.

"Nothing we can't continue in the house." Nick gnarled. "Get your stupid dogs."

"Excuse me?" Paul asked as Nick pushed his way onto the porch with Annette struggling behind them.

"You heard me." Nick smiled when he turned to help Annette into the house.

As soon as Annette set foot in the house, she started coughing. Callie followed, dropped the bags inside the door and ran to get her grandmother a cough drop. Rifling through the piles of stuff on the counter, she walked back into the living room empty handed. Marnie dropped the bags she had and went through her purse for a cough drop for her Mom all the time glaring at Karen. Once the luggage and dogs were in the house, Callen slammed the front door and stood there staring expectantly at Karen and Paul.


End file.
